Mondschein
by maria12112000
Summary: El mundo que tu conocías se destruye con el pasar del tiempo y tu última esperanza es la persona menos esperada. Aome tendrá que enfrentar nuevos peligros pero Inuyasha no sera el destinado a protegerla, mientras un nuevo villano los enfrenta para obtener un poder sin igual, un poder que fue puesto bajo el resguardo de un poderoso general demonio "Inu no Taishou".
1. Prologo

_PROLOGO_

Todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que conocemos y amamos puede desaparecer si no lo protegemos, mientras desaparece nuestra última esperanza de sobrevivir.

Cada cambio nos puede hacer fuertes o arrastrarnos a las más profundas tinieblas de nuestro ser definiendo nuestro camino hacia un futuro incierto. El mundo es un mundo en constante cambio, los sentimientos humanos son cambiantes e inciertos respecto a nuestros sentimientos pero cada sentimiento puede marcar una diferencia en nosotros.

En lo alto de una colina en las afueras de una aldea humana, una figura envuelta entre la oscuridad y las sombras (las cualesquiera se formaron debido a que los arboles que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de él, y tenían una hermosa luna, La cual se encuentra en el menguante, en el alto del cielo), observaba como las luces de las cabañas alumbraban las grandes tinieblas de la noche que envuelven a este mundo, alejándose de todos los habitantes pero que despejan las tinieblas, oculta la Majestuosa escena de una luna que da su brillo y luz para envolver todo lo conocido y desconocido por el Hombre

La figura se mantiene entre las tinieblas contemplando como la luna desaparece de la vista de los curiosos, la observaba y no hacia ningún ruido solo se encuentra observándola.

-A llegado el momento-

La figura envuelta en la oscuridad le da la última vista a la Luna, cuando una voz tan familiar para él hizo detener su camino para que la gente joven de la voz lo alcanzara. La chica de quien era la melodiosa voz era una joven de tan solo diecinueve años poseía un cabello azabache, piel tersa y pálida, sus ojos eran de un color chocolatoso, ella corría para el poder ponerse enfrente del misterioso sujeto, su vestimenta era Un kimono blanco liso, No poseía ninguno dibujo ni estampado.

La joven se detuvo justo cuando la misteriosa figura dio un giro para poder mirarla de frente. La luna salio de su escondite y revela a un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos dorados como la miel pura.

-Llegaste- le dijo a aquel hombre.

-Veo que ya has sellado tu poder-el hombre miraba como había cambiado radicalmente la apariencia de aquella joven que tenia enfrente.

-Lo se ... pero recuerda la mayoría de mi poder esta dormido y el sello, no cambia el hecho que mi nuevo cuerpo no va a resistir mi poder-la joven poseía un poder tan grande que un cuerpo humano no lo soportaría, por lo Tanto no sobreviviría los veinte años.

-Midoriko, juro por mi honor de Daiyoukai que te protegeré al igual que toda mi descendencia. Mi raza cuidara de ti cada vez que se sienta en este mundo tu poder-Daiyoukai sabía cuán importante era para el mundo que Midoriko siguiese con la vida, al igual que en él había nacido una hermosa amistad con ella.

Cuando ella le contó que posiblemente sellaría su poder y tomaría la forma humana fue el primero en estar en contra pero también sabia de igual manera que su poder era codiciado tanto por los humanos como por los demonios.

-Inu no Taisho, ...-

Al decir esto con los ojos de los jóvenes cambiaron a azules con tonalidades verdes esmeralda y sus cabellos de tonalidades en degradado en colores azules, este suceso significaba una cosa. Inu no Taisho vio como su amiga se transformó en su verdadero ser, sabía que este juramento era único que aseguraba la vida de aquella amiga tan querida para el.

\- _el juramento que acabas de hacer, será transmitido a cada descendiente vuestro, mi alma regresara a este mundo tres veces y cuando mi tercera reencarnación aparezca sera la ultima vez que en este mundo aparezca pero también sera la última batalla que definirá la paz por milenios-_

Cuando terminó de decirlo, Midoriko callo inconsciente, Inu no Taisho analizó la última fresa " _la última batalla que definirá la paz por milenios"._

-si tan solo no fueras la portadora de este poder ... - al decir esto, él gran Daiyoukai el tomo en sus brazos a la joven y emprendió el vuelo en la noche oscura.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo I

Un año ha pasado desde que Naraku fue derrotado y todos han tenido una época de paz, tanto en la época de Kagome como en la época feudal. El poso al acabar la última batalla quedo sellado dejando a nuestra protagonista atrapada en aquella era, sin tener como comunicarse con su familia.

Kagome al no poder regresar a su época decidió entrenar con la anciana Kaede para poder convertirse en sacerdotisa, mientras que Inuyasha dejo la aldea sin mencionar nada a nadie. El que él dejara la aldea fue muy sorpresivo para todos, aunque a Kagome le afecto mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, ella sabía que el recuerdo de Kikyo nunca lo dejaría hacer una vida con ella y lo tenía que aceptar por más doloroso que sea.

Kikyo fue su primer amor y fue por causa de Naraku que ese amor tuvo un trágico desenlace, Kagome a pesar de que lo amaba decidió no interferir y quedare a su lado hasta que el decidiera lo contrario… y por lo visto ese día fue un mes después de la derrota de Naraku.

Kagome ahora era una de las mejores sacerdotisas de esta época, se podría decir que poseía el mismo grado que tenía Kikyo antes de morir y para solo haber entrenado por solo un año esto era extraordinario. Tanto Sango como Miroku estuvieron a su lado en todo este tiempo, ellos se casaron y ya esperaban a su primogénito que en tan solo unas horas daría su primer llanto en este mundo. Kagome estaba encargada del parto y fue a buscar hiervas medicinales para Sango, cuando sintió la presencia de un youkai en la zona, pero al intentar identificarlo un sonido la desconcertó.

-Señorita Kagome!- gritaba una niña de cabellos negros y ojos chocolatosos, llevaba un kimono de flores de sakuras adornándolo y un obi de color rosa pálido.

Corrían de tras de ella un zorro de fuego intentando alcanzarla y junto a él un sapo verde con un báculo de dos cabezas.

\- ¡Rin, no corras que te daré tu merecido!- el pequeño sapo tenía su cara maquillada y un kimono café con detalles dorados.

-atrápela señor Jaken! - le gritaba el zorrito que al igual que el primero estaba maquillado y vestido con un kimono, pero este era negro con peces bordados en él.

La joven sacerdotisa al ver aquella escena se contuvo de no reírse a carcajadas, la pequeña e inocente Rin a veces podía ser muy traviesa. La escena fue interrumpida por una voz que llamo a la joven sacerdotisa que se encontraba tan absorta de presenciar la escena que no se percató que tenían un invitado.

-Miko – llamo una voz conocida por todos los presentes.

Kagome sintió como una corriente eléctrica paso por todo su cuerpo, pues el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste esta justo detrás de ella y él no era famoso por tolerar a los seres humanos con excepción de Rin.

-Señor Sesshomaru! – grito Rin, parando en seco su andar.

-Amo bonito!, mire lo que esa irrespetuosa niña me hiso- decía Jaken.

A la cual había dejado al cuidado de Kagome al terminar la batalla con Naraku. Él quería mucho a Rin pues la veía como a una hija y siempre velaba por su seguridad.

-Sesshomaru, ¿cómo has estado? – pregunto Kagome.

-…-

Ella sabía el porqué de la visita del Lord pues después que Inuyasha se fuera, el vino a informarle que Inuyasha había ido a buscarlo para entregarle a Tessaiga sin darle una razón en especial.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _-Amo Sesshomaru un hibrido quiere hablar con usted y dice tener en su poder a la espada Tessaiga-_

 _Los soldados del castillo informaron que Inuyasha estaba justo en la entrada y que tenía un asunto urgente que atender con su medio hermano, el señor de esas tierras. Sesshomaru se encontraba en ese momento en su despacho organizando todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente debido a su ausencia por las constantes batallas con Naraku, la mayoría era pergaminos con asuntos matrimoniales, de alianzas y términos de territorios._

" _Inuyasha…" pensó. "hace un mes que te fuiste de esa aldea humana, dejando a la miko muy… pero porque pienso en esa miko" se reprochaba._

 _-Amo Sesshomaru, el hibrido me encomendó decirle que si no accedía a verle el mismo vendría hasta aquí-_

 _Dicho esto, Sesshomaru se levantó de su sillón y se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se transportó a la puerta principal del castillo, allí vio a lo lejos a Inuyasha, pero este no se veía como siempre, su semblante era demacrado y no portaba su típico traje rojo, en esta ocasión tenía una vestimenta parecida a la de Sesshomaru._

 _-que haces en mis tierras o mejor dicho en mi palacio hibrido-_

 _Inuyasha veía como su hermano se acercaba a él, pero sentía como sus fuerzas lo iban dejando, su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida y sus ojos perdían el brillo._

 _-Sesshomaru- su voz salió como un susurro, pero Sesshomaru pudo perfectamente escucharlo. –qué bueno que recuperaste tu brazo-_

 _._ _El brazo de Sesshomaru volvió a crecer debido a Bakusaiga que era la verdadera fuerza del Lord._ _Sesshomaru lo veía, pero frente a él solo veía a un extraño._

" _por qué no veía a ese odioso medio hermano con quien cada vez que se veo peleo o cada vez que yo veía a su extraño grupo, Inuyasha estaba haciendo sufrir a esa tierna y dulc... pero porque estoy pensando en esa sacerdotisa" se regañó._

 _-Inuyasha, porque me has venido a buscar-_

 _Inuyasha sabía que su "querido" hermano no era de mucha palabrería, pero sabía que a la hora de actuar él era el más indicado._

 _-Sesshomaru, quiero darte a Tessaiga. -_

 _Inuyasha no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con su hermano y agradecía que él no fuera de los que necesitaban muchas explicaciones debido a ese orgullo de youkai, sin embargo, Sesshomaru se encontraba confundido, aunque no lo demostrara en ese semblante de hielo, ¿Por qué Inuyasha le entregaría a Tessaiga? ¿porque el dejaría aquella aldea?_

 _-porque- la pregunta fue hecha, Sesshomaru quería una explicación pues él sabía que Tessaiga ya tenía dueño y no lo aceptaría a él._

 _-Solo quiero que me prometas algo… -con cada palabra Inuyasha sentía como sus pulmones querían dejar de funcionar y le suponía un gran es fuerzo permanecer de pie pretendiendo que no pasa nada. –Kagome no estará sin protección, aunque yo no este… Tessaiga corresponderá a ti porque siempre fue ese el destino-_

 _Con la última frase Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, tomo en sus manos a Tessaiga y la dejo clavada en el suelo._

 _-ella te aceptara cuando decidas cuidar de Kagome, cuando eso pase tanto Tessaiga como Tensaiga te pertenecerán-_

 _Dicho esto, Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia el borde del palacio de las nubes, al llegar se arrogo desapareciendo entre las nubes que hay bajo este imponte castillo._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Señor Sesshomaru, que gusto verlo- le decía Rin quien había llegado corriendo para darle la bienvenida su amo.

-Rin, podrías darnos un momento- le pregunto dulcemente Kagome, ella la veía como una hija o una hermanita pues le recordaba a su hermano menor Sota.

-sí, señorita Kagome-

Rin al decir esto corre de regreso a la aldea, Kagome vio como la niña corría sin mirar atrás y era seguida por Shippo, quien permaneció callado por la presencia de Sesshomaru. Desde hacía tiempo Rin comenzó a pensar en Kagome como la más indicada para ser su mama ya que su verdadera madre había muerto justo frente a sus ojos y al convivir con ella la conoció mas y le tomo un gran cariño.

-Jaken, cuida de Rin- le ordeno Sesshomaru.

-sí, amo bonito- Jaken hiso una profunda reverencia y se fue gritando muchas cosas a Rin.

-Sesshomaru ya puedes hablar, Rin ya se fue-

Tras decir esto voltio a ver de frente a Sesshomaru quien pudo detectar por su gran olfato la angustia de esta, él sabía que la noticia que ella esperaba era totalmente diferente a la que él pensaba darle.

-Kagome, no deberías seguir esperándolo- dijo sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru.

Esto le había estando pasando últimamente cada vez que hablaba con ella a solas, él la llamaba por su nombre y podría decirse que su voz no sonaba con aquella frialdad con la que él está caracterizado, él le hablaba de forma calidad como lo haría con Rin.

" _Yo solo hablo con ella así porque me recuerda a Rin"_ se decía Sesshomaru

" _ **eso dices tú"**_ le contesto su bestia interior Yako en tono burlón.

" _cállate"_ le grito a Sesshomaru y Yako se calló.

-sé que no debo seguir esperando, pero él es alguien importante para mi-

Kagome vio como Sesshomaru se perdía en sus pensamientos antes de que ella le contesta, esos momentos en que estaban juntos eran momentos donde el dejaba caer sus muros y deja van ver a un Sesshomaru que ella no conocía. Esos momentos en los que eran tan solo unos viejos amigos de batallas y no el Gran Taiyoukai Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y la Gran Sacerdotisa Shikon no Tama.

-…-

Sesshomaru sabía que haber preguntado eso era abrir una vieja herida pero siempre se preguntó por qué una mujer tan pura como ella que se parecía a Rin podía enamorarse de su cretino medio hermano y perdonarle todo aun si ella sufre más que nadie por este.

" _ **tu hermano es un imbécil al irse y dejar a esta hembra"**_

"…" Sesshomaru no le respondió pues sabía que si lo hacía tendría que dar explicaciones.

-Sesshomaru ya has cumplido por hoy, ve a ver a Rin, te está esperando en aquel claro-

Kagome le señalo el lugar y se alejó de él, pues ya casi era la hora del parto de Sango. Sesshomaru la vio alejarse, nunca entendería como es que ella siendo tan solo una humana pudiera ser tan pura de corazón como para seguir amado a un hombre que te ha traicionado y no desearle mal. Con este último pensamiento se dirigió al sitio señalado por Kagome y encontrarse con Rin.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II

Cerca de la aldea, Kagome se detuvo para apreciar el cielo azul con las nubes dejándose llevar por el viento. Sus ropas de la escuela siempre la ponen nostálgica, debido a esto, comenzó a usar el traje de sacerdotisa o un simple kimono blanco a la hora de entrenar.

Ya habían pasado siete meses desde que vio a Sesshomaru.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _-Kagome, no deberías seguir esperándolo- dijo sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru._

-s _é que no debo seguir esperando, pero él es alguien importante para mí_ -

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha jamás regresaría, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón siguiera amándolo. El viento que soplaba en su rostro la hizo despejar su mente, recordando cómo había atendido el parto de Sango y el niño había nacido sano y a salvo, Miroku lo llamo Motoki y Sango le dijo que se llamaria Riku, tal escena dejo a todos los que se encontraban en la caballa con una gotita en la cabeza pues la reciente familia comenzó a discutir con su nuevo integrante en brazos y continuaron peleando hasta el anochecer.

 _"Si tan solo pudieras verlos Inuyasha_ " pensó Kagome.

Después de bajar su vista sintió como un leve mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al suelo, esos mareos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, pero ella evitaba que sus amigos la vieran debido a que no quería preocuparlos.

\- ¿Por qué me estaré sintiendo tan mal en estos últimos días? - se preguntó en voz alta.

Al percatarse que el mareo había desaparecido se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a una cascada que se encontraba cerca de la aldea, en los últimos meses estuvo entrenando con ejercicios de meditación en aquella cascada y ahora posee más poder espiritual, pero con cada incremento de capacidad de manejar el poder más mareos y desmayos se presentaban.

Kagome comenzó a pasar por las rocas que estaban a la orilla del lago, vio su reflejo y se percató de algo que era inusual en ella, parte de los cabellos en las puntas de su larga cabellera negra azabache, ahora poseían un color azul turquesa y sus ojos poseían un verde esmeralda.

" _ **Si tan solo no hubieras deseado permanecer con el..."**_ Dijo una voz cerca de ella.

\- ¿quién es?- pregunto Kagome, su voz sonó un poco tranquila debido a que había aprendido de Kaede, que mientras tengas la mente tranquila mejor manejas la situación en la que te encuentres.

" _ **Si tan solo no lo hubieras amado..."**_ La voz sonaba triste y melancólica.

Kagome no entendía el porqué de esa voz, extendió su poder y en un radio de millas a la redonda examinó cada ser que había en este y no sintió nada más que animales, humanos, a Shippo y a su mismo ser, no había a nadie a quien le podía pertenecer aquella voz.

Después de varios minutos sin que volviera a aparecer aquella voz, Kagome volvió a ver su reflejo, pero este tenía su aspecto normal, sin comprender lo sucedido se encamino a la cascada para hacer su meditación y darse un baño, después lo hablaría con Kaede y sus amigos.

##########

Mientras tanto en la aldea...

-Sango, sé que te preocupas por la señorita Kagome pero ella es fuerte, superará a Inuyasha-

Miroku había regresado de hacer un exorcismo y se encontró con su esposa dando le de comer al pequeño Natsu, ese fue el nombre decidió al final por Sesshomaru que había aparecido junto con Rin.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _Rin acababa de llegar acompañada de el gran Lord Sesshomaru, todos los presentes a excepción de Sango y Miroku quienes se encontraban aun discutiendo por el nombre de su hijo, voltearon para ver como Rin le jalaba de la manga para mostrarle a el nuevo amiguito que tenía._

 _Sesshomaru vio cómo discutían Sango y Miroku, sin mencionar que con sus grandes sentidos del olfato y el oído había olido la angustia de cierta Miko que se encontraba de intermediaria entre ellos y pudo escuchar los gritos de ambos desde el claro, solo intentaba pretender estar ajeno a todo lo relacionado con los humanos, ya bastante tenía con ser ahora protector de dos humanas y ser guardián de una de ellas._

 _-Sesshomaru...-la voz de la miko hizo desviar su atención de la pareja que aun ahora no se habían percatado de la presencia de cierto Inuyoukai._

 _Sesshomaru vio a la miko y sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo, él sabia y admitía que aquella miko era hermosa pero nunca imagino verla en el estado en que se encontraba, su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción. Él sabía que la había herido con el comentario de Inuyasha y solo fue porque Rin le dijo que quería mostrarle al recién nacido y verificar que la miko se encontrara bien._

 _El primero en percatarse de que la reciente mujer que acababa de dar a luz se encontraba más allá de enojada fue el Youkai y comenzó a dirigirse a la miko. Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada, su rostro se volvió rojo y el youkai se percató en seguida de cuál era la razón de su cambio de color pues en ese momento solo se encontraba en un kimono muy sencillo y delgado pues ya era de noche y los padres primerizos no dejaban dormir a nadie en la aldea con sus discusiones por el nombre del recién nacido._

 _-Miko, tu amiga pronto será viuda si no los detienes- la voz de Sesshomaru era entre regaño y advertencia._

 _-Lo sé, pero para ellos es importante el nombre de su primer hijo- Kagome le dijo con voz cálida, casi tierna, olvidándose de su vestimenta._

 _Esto hizo que sus ojos la vieran directo a los suyos, aquellos ojos que eran tan cálidos que podían derretir hasta el corazón del más frío Taiyoukai, su semblante estaba lleno de dulzura y calidez para con la escena de sus amigos. Él sabía que aquella humana pensaba en aquellas personas como en su propia familia y comprendía la importancia del nombramiento del recién nacido._

 _-si ellos no lo nombran rápido yo le daré nombre-_

 _Sesshomaru no tenía intención de intervenir, mejor dicho, no le importaba que un monje libidinoso muriera por manos de su mujer que se encontraba con síntomas de posparto, pero Rin no debía ver algo violento en una familia, además que la miko que tenía enfrente era amiga de ese monje._

 _Kagome se encontraba con una cara de asombro por lo que dijo aquel frío youkai y al escuchar el comentario de Sesshomaru, en el cual dijo que el mismo le daría nombre a u niño humano sintió muchas ganas de reír y no logro aguantar las ganas, ella río como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. ella sabía que Sango estaba enojada y que Miroku estaría en graves problemas si no intervenía pero que el gran Sesshomaru diera nombre a un humano, que según tenía entendido él no tiene nada que ver con los de la despreciables humanos era toda una controversia._

 _Todos en la cabaña voltearon a ver a Kagome y la miraron con una cara llena tanto de asombro como de alegría, desde que Inuyasha se había ido ella no había sonreído y reído como lo hacía justo ahora. Sango dejó de pelear y Miroku vio cómo su querida Sango dejaba salir lágrimas de felicidad, ella había estado esperando que su casi hermana Kagome riera desde hace tanto tiempo._

 _-Bueno Señor Sesshomaru, que nombre cree que debería llevar un despreciable humano? - pregunto aun riendo Kagome. No podía evitarlo, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que nombre el tenía en mente._

 _Sesshomaru se quedó helado, el comentario que le había dicho a Kagome fue sin pensar, como últimamente le pasaba. Después de ver como todos lo miraban decidió decir el primer nombre que se le viniera a la mente._

 _-Natsu-_

 _Fue todo lo que dijo y salió de la cabaña, él bebe sonrió y todos los presentes concordaron que ese sería su nombre._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- Sango había notado las repentinas desapariciones de Kagome y no sabía a qué se debía.

Miroku veía como su amada esposa se preocupaba por su querida amiga al igual que él, pero no podían hacer nada, este problema tenía que enfrentarlo sola Kagome.

Fuera de la cabaña se encontraba Rin quien esperaba pacientemente el mejor momento para jugar con Natsu, pero al oír lo de la señorita Kagome corrió a buscarla.

#########

De regreso con Kagome...

Salió del agua y se vistió con el típico traje de sacerdotisa, cuando comenzó a sentir su cuerpo caer por quinta vez en ese día.

Al caer al agua sintió como si callera por el pozo devorador de huesos, pero en vez de trasladase a su época en el futuro sintió como si su cuerpo ardiera en fuego, quemando todo rastro de ella. La luz que desprendía su cuerpo era tanta que todo a su alrededor perdió forma, sus sentidos se volvieron más agudos y sintió como su alma se volvió uno con toda la naturaleza.

Podía sentir como unas pequeñas pisadas se acercaban, olía una esencia de hierbas y flores, era Rin. No muy lejos sintió una presencia demoniaca, muy conocida por ella, sentía como el viento jugaba con la larga cabellera de este ser, su aroma inundaba las fosas nasales de Kagome y la hacían sentir protegida.

-Sesshomaru...- salió como un susurro, pero era tan cálido y lleno de ternura como nunca había llamado a Inuyasha.

-Kagome...- La respuesta del youkai la alejo de su trance y regresar a la realidad.

Sintió como el agua del lago se hacía presente a su alrededor y los rayos del sol se posaban en su sonrojado rostro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó en voz alta.

Cuando termino de analizar todo lo que había pasado se percató que se encontraba en medio del lago, nado hasta la orilla y vio como sus ropas de sacerdotisa habían cambiado, ahora tenía un vestido de su época que caía hasta el suelo, pero esta tela era seda y de la más fina, la parte de arriba era de mangas largas, después de su pecho toda la tela de las mangas era transparente, tenía un obi de color dorado, en el vestido tenía hexágonos con flores de sakuras de color dorado dentro.

Kagome quedo muy sorprendida por el cambio, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **"Tan solo vive, no dejes que te atrape"**_ aquella voz se hizo presente de nuevo.

 _ **"sí tan solo no te hubiera dejado"**_

Kagome se encontraba desconcertada y asustada, la voz se le hizo conocida, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordarla.

#########

-Sesshomaru...- el youkai sintió la presencia de la miko, pero no podía verla.

-Kagome...- El nombre salió de sus labios.

Conocía aquella voz, aunque jamás pensó escuchar el tono con el que lo llamo para referirse a él, comenzó a olfatear el aire y todo el claro en el que se encontraba había sido envuelto e inundado por su aroma a flores, el calor de su cuerpo también lo sintió... como si fuera abrazado tiernamente por ella.

El Youkai estaba de camino hacia la aldea humana pues tenía noticias de su hermano que tenía que darle a la miko y de camino ver como estaba Rin. De repente había oído la dulce voz de Kagome y se paró en seco, la manera de decir su nombre hizo que un cálido sentimiento se apoderara de su pecho una tierna mirada, aunque fugas como una estrella se hizo presente en el frio rostro del Taiyoukai.

"¿ _dónde estará?"_ Se pregunto Sesshomaru _._

 _"_ _ **será mejor que te apresures a ir a verla"**_ Le dijo la bestia.

"Hmn"

Sesshomaru se volvió una esfera de luz y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad por los cielos.

#########

En ese momento un hombre de cabellos rojos y plateados caminaba en medio de un bosque y por donde pasaba el suelo se volvía estéril y morían todo animal que pasara por aquel camino muerto.

-Midoriko... mi dulce Tenshi, te escapaste de mi dos veces- la voz de aquel hombre era profunda, con un deje de tristeza en ella, pero su mirada poseía una maldad incalculable – no te dejare escapar una tercera vez... Kagome-

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **Tenshi significa angel.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III

Rin corría colina arriba mientras el sol se ocultaba dentro de una nube, la sombra de este cubría toda la aldea mientras que una nube negra a lo lejos se avecinaba con rapidez hacia ese valle, sin que nadie se percatará. Rin al ver como la nube que tenía sobre ella comenzaba a alejarse sintió como al frente de ella una ola de sentimientos y emociones fluyera a su dirección, al instante se dejó caer en el verde y suave pasto dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y se dejara influenciar por esa oleada que había arribado en la aldea envolviendo a todos los aldeanos dejándolos ajusto y felices.

Rin que fue la mayor afectada debido a que se encontraba cerca, olvido todo lo que le preocupaba y se sentía tan llena de dicha que se dejó vencer por la relajación extrema que lleno todo su ser y cayó víctima de un sueño profundo.

Detrás de ella venia Kirara, pero esta no fue afectada por el inmenso poder que emano de lo profundo del bosque, ella reconoció en seguida aquella energía y apresuro su paso entre los arboles convirtiéndose para poder llegar con mayor rapidez.

Al pasar unos cinco minutos Rin sintió como el mundo caía sobre ella, recordó que estaba buscando a la sacerdotisa a la cual la veía como a una madre y que Kirara iba con ella, voltio para ver a su querida amiga peluda pero no la vio.

-Kirara!...- gritaba una asustada Rin.

Ella no entendía como se había desmallado ni como había olvidado a la Señorita Kagome, en aquel momento se sintió tan feliz como cuando vivía con sus padres y su hermano.

De pronto vio como una bola de luz pasaba volando por encima de ella, pero no se asustó ni se inmuto, ella sabía quién iba dentro de aquella esfera.

-Señor Sesshomaru!- le grito una alegre Rin.

Sesshomaru al oir a su protegida detuvo su camino para comprobar que se encontrara bien, ya que debido a sus deberes como Lord del Oeste y las averiguaciones de su "querido hermano" no había podido ver como se encontraba su protegida y la miko.

-Rin- le llamo Sesshomaru.

Pero en ese instante se percató que el olor de Rin estaba rodeado por el aroma de Kagome, presto más atención agudizando sus sentidos en su aroma y distinguió que aquella niña había tenido una renovación de espíritu o eso creía. Una renovación de espirito es un poder para purificar el alma de las personas, los demonios no eran afectados por esto, pero eran transportados al momento más feliz de su vida, Sesshomaru lo conocía pues de joven fue instruido en todo lo referente a poderes sagrados y seres celestiales debido a que su padre le informo que tenía un pacto con un ser celestial, a la cual él tenía que proteger y procurar su sobrevivencia.

-Señor Sesshomaru, la señorita Kagome no se ha estado sintiéndose muy bien- la voz de la niña era preocupada.

Sesshomaru sabía que Rin veía a Kagome como una madre, por ello le dijo que si veía alguna cosa inusual en la miko ella le informara enseguida. Él al igual que Rin había estado presente cuando sufrió un desmallo.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _Kagome se encontraba con Kaede y Rin recogiendo plantas medicinales cuando una presencia hizo que Kagome se distrajera, era leve, pero sintió como si estuvieran siendo estudiadas y observadas. De pronto un demonio salió del suelo, su cuerpo era parecido a una serpiente, pero este poseía escamas de color verdes._

 _Kagome no había llevado su arco ni sus flechas pues había colocado una barrera, pero nunca se imaginó que un demonio fuera a salir del suelo, vio como aquel demonio comenzada a acercarse a Rin a gran velocidad y decidió emplear sus nuevos poderes en aquella creatura. Del pecho de Kagome salió un brillo rosa y se transformó en un diminuto diamante y a su alrededor un diseño circular, dentro de éste figuraras y escritos aparecieron._

 _El demonio no se percató de que el mismo diseño circular apareció justo debajo de él y una luz rosa salió de este purificando y encerrándolo en aquel circulo. Pero esto no fue el fin, de la nada un ser con tentáculos en la boca y cuerpo de lobo apareció entre los arboles lejanos y corrió para acercarse a la miko y herirla, pero ella al usar sus nuevos poderes podía ser capaz de sentir las presencias y sus sentidos eran tan agudos como los de un youkai puro._

 _De la mano de la sacerdotisa apareció un arco y una flecha, estas eran cien por ciento reiki puro, desapareció el diamante y el diagrama, Kagome apunto sin titubear y soltó la flecha que se dirigió al corazón del demonio lobo o lo que fuera ese ser, pero este al ver la flecha la evadió con mucha dificultad. Los tentáculos del demonio arrojaron veneno en forma de lanzas que iban dirigidas hacia la anciana Kaede... esta por su edad no pudo evitarlas a tiempo y fue herida en el brazo y su pecho, dejándola gravemente herida._

 _Kagome sentía que este combate no terminaría fácilmente, sabía que este demonio no era como el anterior, este poseía un grado de yaoki alto. Los ojos de Kagome se tornaron de una tonalidad verde con un círculo rosa rodeando todo el iris, sus cabellos comenzaron a tener mechones de tonos azules, pero estos eran de grados de este color._

 _Mientras tanto el demonio volvió a lanzar su veneno, pero Kagome lo detuvo con solo extender su mano hacia el lugar hacia donde iban, el poder que se desprendió de su mano era rosa._

 _Al verlo el demonio se atemorizo, vio a una niña correr hacia aquella anciana que acaba de herir e intentar ayudarla, la niña se parecía a aquella sacerdotisa y dedujo que esta era su hija, pensó en dañarla para que esta se desconcentrara y la acabara._

 _Hizo un agujero en el suelo y corto uno de sus tentáculos y este se enterró en el suelo y se movió hasta donde esta Rin, salió del suelo y la atravesó._

 _La mirada de Kagome se volvió fría y calculadora, aquella mirada que la caracterizada, aquella mirada llena de calidez y dulzura no estaba y solo mostraban a una joven tan inexpresiva de emoción que dejaba a cualquiera con un escalofrió, preguntándose qué fue lo que le tuvo que pasar para poner en tan joven y hermosa joven esa tan terrible mirada._

 _Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el youkai, este al verla sintió como el aire se volvió reiki y su piel comenzaba arderle. Intento moverse de su lugar, pero algo se lo impedía, una largas y gruesas tiras de listones de color blancas y rosas lo detenían, sintió como esos listones le daban descargas eléctricas y lo quemaban al mismo tiempo que lo purificaba. Kagome había perdido el poder de sus poderes, Rin está herida y Kaede estaba en las mismas que Rin, al terminar de purificarlo corrió con Rin y posos su mano derecha en el costado en el que fue herida, esta al momento de contacto comenzó a desvanecerse, al terminar con Rin fue con Kaede e hizo exactamente lo mismo._

 _Rin al despertar vio como Kagome terminaba de sanar a la anciana Kaede, pero esta al terminar de desvaneció como una pluma. Rin corrió hacia ella, pero al estar cerca una esfera aterrizo justo al lado de la miko que se encontraba en el suelo, Sesshomaru se detuvo a observar el escenario y comprendió que aquella miko había dado una gran batalla._

 _ **"ella tiene coraje"**_ _dijo Yako_

 _"Hmn" respondió Sesshomaru._

 _ **"tienes que admitir que la miko es valiente... mira que enfrentarse a dos youkais descontrolados"**_ _en la mente de Sesshomaru se veía a una figura negra sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _"…" El entendía lo que quería decir su bestia, pero era mejor no comentar nada._

 _Él sabía de la valentía y el coraje que esa miko poseía y aún más cuando sus seres queridos se encontraban en peligro, aunque también era imprudente al usar más poder del que ella está acostumbrada a manejar haciendo que callera desmallada por exceso de esfuerzo._

 _Al verla tendida en el suelo sintió que ella podría ser la más frágil de todos los humanos, pero al recordar como quedaron sus oponentes no sabía si era la más frágil o la más fuerte mujer humana que había conocido._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-desde cuan es esto? - pregunto el gran lord.

-la señorita Kagome ha estado ausentándose desde hace casi cinco meses- dijo una inocente y preocupada Rin.

Sesshomaru intento no mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro, pero estaba en un debate mental, no sabía si ir a la búsqueda de la anciana Kaede y de Sango para que les diera una reprimenda por no cuidar bien de Kagome o... ir con la misma Kagome para retarla por no haberle dicho nada, ya que él le dijo que si quería hablar con él o lo llegara a necesitar y él no se encontraba solo tenía que mandar un mensaje con Kirara y el iría de inmediato con ella.

 _"¡¿cinco meses?!"_ Esto lo hizo enojarse con la miko pues él era el encargado de su seguridad y no tenía conocimiento de esto.

Sesshomaru corrió con su gran velocidad hacia la cascada, después de un minuto ya se encontraba justo delante de ella, pero se asombró al ver como estaba vestida, todo el cuerpo del Taiyoukai se sentía con una corriente de electricidad, la imagen que tenía justo enfrente era de una diosa saliendo del agua.

No se mostró afectado por dicha imagen y avanzo hacia la miko, fue en ese instante que se percató del sofocante aroma de miedo y angustia que emanaba de Kagome.

Sesshomaru corrió literalmente hasta abrazar a la miko escondiéndola entre sus brazos, la miko estaba en trance, solo al sentirse entre aquellos brazos que la hicieron percatarse que se encontraba protegida y a salvo logro descargar su angustia, escondió su cara en el pecho del youkai.

Sesshomaru noto como su aroma se volvía cálido y dulce mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, la verdad él no quería soltarla, el tenerla así lo hacía sentir en paz y tranquilo, para él ese momento fue como detener el mundo, jamás había entendido porque su padre fue a salvar la vida de la princesa Izayoi, tanto como para dar su vida por la de ella y su bastardo hijo Inuyasha, pero ahora que sentía y tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, sentía cuan frágil podía ser y cuan delicada era la vida humana, el aroma de Kagome se hacía presente en sus fosas nasales, su calidez hacia que el notara que ella estaba viva, viva y con miedo de algo que no podía enfrentar

-Kagome...- le dijo en el oído, susurrándole.

La miko se sentía tan tranquila en esos brazos que no se percató de quien era el dueño, alzo la vista y vio un par de ojos dorados que la veían con una calidez y ternura que jamás le habían visto, el rostro de ella se volvió tan roja que no sabía cómo ocultarlo, hundió de nuevo su rostro en el pecho del youkai intentando ocultarse.

Sesshomaru no le importaba que ella se ocultara en su pecho, de hecho, le agradaba aquella sensación, pero lamentablemente en ese momento tenía muchas que aclarar.

 _ **"Tierra llamando a Sesshomaru, el más frio y sanguinario youkai de todo Japón"**_ le llamo su bestia Yako.

 _"…"_

Sesshomaru no quería prestar atención a su bestia, pero con sus grandes sentidos escucho como se acercaba Rin corriendo. Por más que deseara seguir teniendo a la miko entre sus brazos no se lo permitió, abrió lentamente sus brazos dejando a la miko libre, esta al ver el abrazo suelto vio de reojo a Sesshomaru y se acordó de que ella lo había llamado y él le había contestado.

-Sesshomaru...tu... de casualidad...- ella no sabía cómo preguntárselo, ¿Qué tal y eran imaginaciones suyas? .

Sesshomaru entendió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, después de todo él también fue para eso.

\- ¿Cómo es que te escuche? - aquel youkai nunca fue de muchas palabras y ahora no sería la excepción.

-…-

Kagome tampoco sabía la respuesta, pero lo que si sabía era que no había sido un sueño. Sesshomaru había escuchado su llamado y la había abrazado, al igual que había escuchado aquella voz.

-Kagome...-

Él sabía que, al llamarla por su nombre, ella contestaria cualquier pregunta que él le hiciera, pero en esta ocasión su voz salió como si regañara a un niño que acababa de realizar una travesura.

-este... la verdad... ni yo lo sé- dijo Kagome llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Kagome tenía una gotita en la cabeza, pero con el tiempo se le formaron más pues el Lord no dejaba de verla y no era precisamente de forma paciente.

-Kagome, me podrías decir por qué no me contaste sobre los desmayos, porque no me contaste de los mareos, tuve que venir hasta aquí, teniendo un mundo de papeleo de alianzas necesarias, propuestas de matrimonios por beneficios, términos de territorios, que a mi parecer son tan solo basura que me quita mi precioso tiempo, y luego enterarme por terceras personas que te encuentras mal, no te había dicho que cualquier cosa que te afectaras me lo contaras, pero hoy me di cuenta que eso a ti te da igual, yo soy un Taiyoukai y no tengo necesidad de cuidar de una desagradable humana como tú, que además es una miko sin más, que a pesar de sus tantos entrenamientos sigue siendo tan imprudente, testaruda e insolente como cuando te conocí, no entiendo por qué Inuyasha quería que yo el gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste Sesshomaru no Taisho te estuviera cuidando a tí la desagradable, insolente y despreciable miko Shikon no Tama-

El monologo de Sesshomaru se extendió, él está descargando todo lo que se guardó el día que Inuyasha le entrego a Tessaiga, lo que quería decir cada vez que veía todo el papeleo de su despacho, las primeras veces que visito a la miko y también la sensación de enfado debido a que Kagome no dependiera y confiara más en él.

Casi había llegado Rin cuando vio a Kirara sentada observando la escena que tenía enfrente. Un Taiyoukai regañando a una de las más poderosas miko de la época, una humana gritándole que ya tenía bastante de sus regaños y al llamarla "miko IN-SO-LEN-TE" esta le lanzo una descarga de reiki que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar al gran youkai al suelo, Sesshomaru una vez recuperado alcanzo a la miko y comenzaron a discutir del atrevimiento que ella había tenido con él, el gran Lord del Oeste. Rin no entendía bien por qué peleaban, pero le gusto ver que la señorita Kagome se encontrara bien y que su gran protector estuviera junto a su "Madre".

Kirara en vez de ver a Kagome y a Sesshomaru veía a cierta miko que vivió cientos de años atrás pelear con un joven Daiyoukai quien en ese tiempo está forjándose una reputación. Vio como la miko grito con la cara roja por la ira y como el youkai retrocedía en pose de defensa.

 _#########_

Mientras tanto en la época de actual...

-Sota!, voy a salir con el abuelo, regresaremos par la hora de la cena- le gritaba su madre desde la cocina.

Sota ya había cumplido catorce años e ida al instituto al que asistió Kagome. Acababa de terminar con casi todos sus deberes, pero se había sentido extraño desde que despertó, había tenido una mañana tranquila, pero al iniciar la última clase el profesor les dijo que ese día hablarían de una de las leyendas más antiguas que trataba de un Taiyoukai y una sacerdotisa, les habían dejado hacer una investigación detallada y extensa sobre esa leyenda. El profesor les conto un poco sobre la leyenda:

 _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los youkais vivían libre mente en esta tierra existía un Taiyoukai que era bondadoso con los seres humanos, este Taiyoukai era uno de los más poderosos de la tierra y era conocido como "El Gran General Perro", los demás youkais se sentían superiores a los humanos y solos los veían como comida, pero él no._

 _En esa época todo era luchas y guerras por territorios, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un ser con poderes desconocidos apareció en la tierra, este ser poseía un alma tan pura como ninguna otro y otorgaba poderes a todo aquel que lograra obtener su alma._

 _Un grupo de los más poderosos clanes de youkai quería obtener sus poderes, pero no sabían que aquel ser tenía un fiel amigo a su lado que era el gran general perro. Él ser al ver aquela sed por sus poderes, sello sus poderes y se volvió un mortal con grandes poderes sagrados, los youkai no se querían dar por vencidos así que mando a un sin fin de youkai de alto y bajo nivel para apresarla, pero el gran general perro los detuvo anuqué no lo logró salvar a su querida amiga._

 _Los grandes Taiyoukai se habían fundido con el prometido de la miko así fue como lograron apresarla, pero no se imaginaron que se enamorarían de ella por poseer el corazón de aquel hombre humano, pero fue tanto su deseo de poder que intento sacarle el alma, pero esta al ver que el poseía una parte que aún pertenecía a aquel hombre que era puro, al igual que su amor por ella, decidió purificarlo pero esto no se pudo pues el gran general perro llego y la rescato del lugar de donde la tenía y destruyo al Taiyoukai que se habia creado con la fucion._

 _La miko al ver esto decidió salvar lo poco que quedaba de él, purifico su espíritu y regresó al lado del gran general perro._

El comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir al almacén y buscar la información que necesitaba. Al llegar vio como el almacén estaba lleno de polvo, desde que Kagome se había ido, su abuelo cayó enfermo o mejor dicho comenzó a presentar alergia al polvo y ya no limpiaba el almacén.

Sota se acercó a un estante con libros y busco alguno que se referían a la leyenda que debía investigar y mientras buscaba encontró uno que le llamo la atención, este tenía un escrito en una lengua muy antigua. Sota entendió a la perfección el escrito pues su abuelo lo había instruido desde que era niño en lenguas. Sota escogió ese libro y regresó a su habitación.

Al regresar se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer, pero sintió como si algo lo estuviera llamando, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al pozo, allí vio como el pozo comenzó a brillar como lo hacía cuando su hermana o Inuyasha pasaban por él.

Sota vio cómo de este salía una persona desconocida por él, era un hombre de veinticinco años aparentemente, con el cabello azul pero degradado, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda y poseía una mirada amable, sus ropas eran de la época antigua, o se él creía, tenía un yukata de color azul celeste.

-Sota, veo que has crecido- le dijo el joven.

Sota no comprendía qué pasaba, pero no se sentía asustado, sorprendido tal vez, pero no asustado.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - interrogó el recién llegado.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sota.

-que malagradecido eres hermanito... yo que viaje quinientos años al futuro para ver cómo estaba mi lindo y pequeño hermano menor-

Esto último lo dijo en tono burlón y melancólico, mientras que un Sota con la cara de no saber lo que pasa, veía a su hermano mayor que acababa de llegar a la época donde vivían.

#########

En ese momento la nube que se acercaba a la aldea llegó a su destino, descargando a un sinfín de youkai de alto y bajo nivel. El monje Miroku salió de la caballa corriendo hacia la plaza, él había sentido la renovación de su alma y esto le daba un poco más de poder espiritual, Sango tenía a Natsu por lo tanto no podía pelear. Shippo fue junto con Miroku, pero de repente un resplandor salió del suelo y se elevó al cielo, esto purificó a todos los youkai y a la misma nube.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que vieron a la sacerdotisa Shikon no Tama llegar a la aldea tomada de la cintura por el Taiyoukai envueltos en una esfera de luz, Rin los seguía encima de Kirara.

A lo lejos dos figuras observaban como hacía su llegada la miko, él observaba como era sujetada por el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Después de presenciar esto decidió uno de ellos que ya era hora de presentarse con aquella miko... pero antes tenía un asunto pendiente con cierto Lord.

-Señor Sesshomaru, espero que no corte mi cabeza por lo que tengo que decirle-

-no seas llorón- dijo un niño de al menos cinco años, tenía el cabello de color plateado con la mitad de cabello en degrados azules, sus ojos eran dorados, pero cuando voltio a ver al hombre a su lado, se volvieron verde esmeralda.

El hombre se fue entre los árboles montando una vaca seguido por el niño, tenía miedo a perder la cabeza, él había visto la discusión que tuvo minutos antes con la miko, si el Lord se quejaba de sus responsabilidades con aquella miko ahora, no quería pensar que iba a hacer cuando le entregará el pergamino que le encomendó cierto General que era el padre de él.

" _Estoy seguro que querrá matarme..._ " pensaba el anciano.

" _y ya no está Inuyasha para hacer que pele por mi"_ Esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

El niño vio cómo el anciano se sumía en sus pensamientos y decidió darle espacio, el pequeño fue rodeado por una esfera de luz se alejó.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él vio a Inuyasha... y la última vez que lo vio estaba gravemente herido, tenía en sus manos el collar de Kagome y lo sujetaba muy fuerte mente. Después que le dijo que ya era tiempo que le entregara aquel pergamino a Sesshomaru se fue alejando entre la neblina que había.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo IV

En la época actual...

-No se quien eres, pero la única hermana mayor que tengo se llama Kagome-

Sota no entendía que pasaba, mientras que el hombre parado frente a él lo veía nostálgico. Él hombre comenzó a caminar hacia Sota mientras que este retrocedía.

-Kagome... hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre- dijo el recién llegado.

-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto un nervioso Sota.

-Mi nombre...- le contesto riendo – bueno, tu deberías llamarme Onii-chan pero por lo que veo quieres mi nombre completo-

El desconocido se fue acercando hasta quedar al lado de Sota, este permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, estudiando los movimientos de aquel hombre.

-mi nombre es Hayate Higurashi- al decir esto Sota se quedo mudo.

Hacia ya dos años desde que había escuchado ese nombre por primera vez...

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _-mama, ¿porque Kagome tiene poder espiritual y yo no?-_

 _Pregunto Sota al ver como Kagome se iba por el pozo, el siempre quiso ir pero aquel portal no lo dejaba pasar._

 _-bueno, eso tiene que ver con el nacimiento de Kagome y de...-_

 _-Mama ¿porque lloras?-_

 _Las lágrimas salieron de ella sin notarlo._

 _-bueno Sota creo que es hora de que te cuente como nació Kagome y... el día en que perdí a Hayate-_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-eso es mentira, mi hermano Hayate desapareció el día en que nació Kagome-

Sota recordaba muy bien las palabras de su madre, su hermano mayor había desaparecido después del nacimiento de Kagome, cuando todos regresaban a casa busco por todos los lugares posibles al niño de seis años que se había quedado en casa esperando a su nueva hermanita, pero cuando entraron al pozo vieron una nota, en ella decía...

 _Mama... sé que estarás preocupada por mí, pero quiero decirte que volveré cuando sea necesario._

 _A por cierto quiero decidir el nombre de mi querido hermanito, será Sota._

Su madre lloro por días y decidió nunca mencionar a Hayate pues su recuerdo era doloroso. Kagome y su hermano mayor no eran en si sus hermanos de sangre debido a que según el doctor que atendió el parto y por muy extraño que parezca, ellos no poseían un cordón umbilical con la madre, ellos eran casos extraños pero gracias a que el doctor que los atendió era amigo de la familia no dijo nada.

-mí querido Sota... dije que regresaría pero no espere verte tan grandecito-

Hayate puso una mano en la cabeza de Sota y lo despeino ligeramente, Sota no sabia que hacer. En eso una luz apareció en el pecho de Hayate al igual que había aparecido en el de Kagome, pero en ese momento algo más ocurrió, una telaraña salió de entre los arboles dirigiéndose hacia ellos, el primero en darse cuenta fue Hayate y coloco una barrera espiritual alrededor del templo, expulsando así a cualquier youkai que hubiera, su barrera era de un rosa pálido.

Sota vio como aquel youkai salía de su escondite e intenta huir pero Hayate era más rápido y crea un arco con reiki, apunta sin ninguna flecha pero al momento de disparar una flecha se materializa hecha por su propia sangre.

-¡ ¿que fue eso?!- grito un muy asustado Sota.

Su hermano volteo para verlo con cara seria, él sabia que si un youkai se dejaba ver a plena luz del día en esta época era un muy mal presagio. La risa y todo rastro de alegría y burla desaparecieron del rostro de Hayate.

-Sota ¿a donde fue madre?- le pregunto.

Sota se asusto por que en ese momento vio como las facciones de su hermano cambiaron, su cara, su cabello sus ojos, todo cambio justo frente a sus ojos, su cara tomo una forma muy parecida a Kagome y a la de él, su cabello ahora era azabache y sus ojos café obscuro.

-fue a...-

Hayate volteo violentamente hacia el pozo, de allí poso su mirada hacia el lugar donde se había escondido aquel youkai, un movimiento hizo que Hayate se pusiera en guardia y Sota comenzara a alterarse, pero una vez que Hayate detecto de quien se trata decidió cambiar de posición. Tomo una roca del suelo y la lanzo hacia ese lugar.

-Shun, ya sé que estas allí- dijo con voz cansada.

De los arbustos salió el niño que acompañaba al anciano que montaba la vaca. Sota al ver a aquel niño se quedo asombrado, ese niño le recordaba a Inuyasha pero hacia mucho que no lo veía.

-Hayate eres un irrespetuoso, mediste justo en la cabeza- le decía con cara de reproche.

-tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, te dije que esperaras con tu hermana en la frontera-

El tono de Hayate al hablar con aquel niño era muy distinto a como le hablaba a Sota, su tono era mucho mas maduro y responsable aunque Sota no comprendía que pasaba.

-¿quién es el?- pregunto un Sota tan confuso que creía que se iba a desmallar.

Hayate volteo a verlo y su mirada volvió a ser tan seria como un momento antes que Shun interviniera.

-el es alguien que quiere dejar de existir- dijo. - te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿dónde está mama?-

-Mama... no se adonde fue, dijo que volvía a la hora de la cena, salió con el abuelo-

Después de decir esto Hayate suavizo su cara.

-a pesar de que ese viejo se un fanfarrón, sé que por lo menos tiene uno que otro amuleto de protección-

-Hayate el ¿quién es?- pregunto un niño justo detrás del nombrado, observo con cuidado a Sota, lo estaba analizando de pies a cabeza con ojos curiosos.

Sota al sentirse analizado decidió darle una sonrisa, y Shun al ver aquella sonrisa le dio una en respuesta que dejo a Sota deslumbrado, no entendía como aquel niño podía poseer aquella sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Sota Higurashi-

Sota intento presentarse, ya que ese momento era el más normal que había tenido, desde que su hermano mayor había regresado a casa, pero al momento de decir su apellido los ojos de Shun se abrieron, su mirada de asombro se hizo presente aunque fue solo un momento después se formó una cara inexpresiva.

-Shun- le llamo Hayate –ve con tu hermana, ella debe sentirse sola-

Al decir esto el niño corrió a una velocidad inimaginable y brinco dentro del pozo, desapareciendo en un brillo rosa y morado.

-me puedes explicar ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto a Hayate.

Hayate sabía que tenía que explicar el porque se fue y por qué volvía, pero tenía que esperar a su madre para que ella también se enterara pues se sentía culpable de haberla abandonado hacia ya tantos años.

-esperaremos a mama y les contare, pero antes tu y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes...-

Sota abrió los ojos cuando de la nada apareció en sus manos un bastón de moje.

-Mi queridísimo hermanito Sota, tú vas a entrenar desde hoy hasta que te considere apto para ir conmigo a apoyar a nuestra hermana-

#########

En algún lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio no existe, Shun corre hacia una niña de al menos tres años, tenia los ojos verdes, cabellos plateados con degrado azules.

-Sakura- le gritaba.

La niña volteo y vio como corría Shun hacia ella, pero noto que él estaba entrañablemente feliz.

-Shun, que te paso- le pregunto.

-Sakura, ¿con quien crees que me encontré?- le pregunto emocionado.

-con Hayate- dijo sin más la pequeña, ella sabía adonde había ido y sabía que lo más seguro es que el lo haya mandado con ella para que no se metiera en algún problema.

-me encontré con él, pero también vi a Sota Higurashi-

Sakura al oír el nombre se voltio a ver lo, ella conocía ese nombre, Hayate le conto que el había dejado su hogar de joven y que tenia un hermanito llamado Sota.

-el maestro Hayate debe estar muy feliz, pero siento pena por el joven Sota- concluyo Shun.

Sakura opinaba lo mismo, Hayate podía ser un poco estricto y terrible cuando enseñaba e igual que su hermana Kagome cuando se enojaba.

#########

En la época feudal...

-Señorita Kagome, ¿tiene idea de que pudo provocar esa nube de las desgracia?- pregunto Miroku.

Kagome y Sesshomaru habían sentido la presencia de cientos de youkai cuando estaban en medio de una pelea, el youkai tomo de la cintura a la miko y convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz salió volando por los cielos, Rin al verlos alejarse monto en Kirara y los siguieron.

-monje Miroku no estoy segura, pero percibí que además de esos demonios alguien estaba cerca pero no pude identificarlo, eran dos presencias- le respondió Kagome.

-yo también la percibí, pero al igual que la presencia que sentimos pude identificar a una de ellas- Les comunico el Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru había sentido la presencia de un viejo herrero conocido por todo el grupo, él había creado tanto a Tensaiga como a Tessaiga, pero al igual que Kagome no supo quién era su acompañante debido a que su presencia estaba siendo bloqueada por algo o por alguien. Kagome no logro identificar a Totosai debido a la otro presencia pues este camuflaje aba el rastro del primero cuando ella intento identificarlo.

Sango llego corriendo con Natsu en brazos, había visto todo lo ocurrido, pero al tener a su pequeño niño no podía de ser mucha ayuda para sus amigos, Kohaku también venía con ella, él había sido enviado a una aldea cercana a exterminar a un youkai que merodeaba las zonas y al regresar vio la nube negra que se avecinaba a la aldea por lo tanto apresuro su partida de la aldea en la que se encontraba, fue de gran ayuda que el Lord del Oeste le se diera a Ah-Un para sus misiones. Todos se encontraban en la plaza del pueblo pero al ver que ya no había peligro decidieron ir a una colina a las afueras de la aldea.

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo en modo de saludo Kohaku al igual que una reverencia.

-Hmn- fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta-

Sesshomaru sabía que Kohaku tenía sentimientos por Rin, pero no tenia pensado aceptarlo tan fácilmente, el hombre que se emparejara con su protegida seria alguien que fuera de total confianza de él, aunque Kohaku ya tenía la confianza de este, Sesshomaru piensa esperar a que Rin decida.

-debemos investigar de inmediato, esa nube no es normal- dijo decidida Kagome, pero de pronto sintió una mirada fría sobre su espalda, ella conocía perfectamente esa mirada por lo cual no tenía intención de voltearse.

-MIKO- la voz de Sesshomaru parecía más fría de lo normal, al igual que se escuchaba como si estuviera apunto de regañar a una niña.

-creo que...debemos averiguarlo cuanto antes...- Kagome no termino la frase pues cierto Daiyoukai había pasado justo delante de ella y la había jalado del brazo.

-Kagome, no te parece que el Señor Sesshomaru está en desacuerdo con esto- le dijo Sango.

Sango y Sesshomaru eran las personas que más se preocupaban por la miko, por lo tanto tenían un mutuo acuerdo de ayudarse a enfrentar a la terca miko, ellos eran los únicos que sabían cuando Kagome los evadía por razones de salud.

-Exterminadora, ella ha tenido mareos y desmayos desde hace cinco meses-

Cuando Sesshomaru le dio la noticia a Sango, Miroku vio como Kagome miraba al Taiyoukai con una mirada de niña acusada. Miroku ya se había imaginado que la señorita Kagome no se encontraba bien, pues era la única manera en que el Taiyoukai les hablara a todos ellos.

-no es para tanto- decía una Kagome con tono de puchero.

Sesshomaru soltó a Kagome y se en camino hacia el monje, este ya sabía que era lo que venía.

-Monje, está la anciana-

Sesshomaru pregunto por Kaede, él le tenía un poco de respeto por su sabiduría en cuestión de salud humana, antes de que derrotaran a Naraku él le llevaba a Rin si esta se enfermaba y siempre lograba sanarla en un tiempo mínimo. Kagome necesitaba atención de esta mujer, eso era lo que pensaba Sesshomaru pero al ver la cara de Miroku y el silencio de todo el grupo le respondieron. Kaede había muerto por causas naturales hacia dos meses, ella le encomendó a Kagome la aldea, ella había hablado con Inuyasha un día antes de su partida.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _-Inuyasha, no deberías estar ahora con Kagome-_

 _Kaede se encontraba en su cabaña preparando un remedio para la fiebre, Rin había pescado un resfrió después de ir a jugar con Kagome a la laguna que había cerca, tanto Rin como Kagome se encontraban enfermas._

 _-anciana Kaede, planeo ir me de la aldea-_

 _Esa confesión tomo desprevenida a Kaede pues ella había visto cuanto amor tenia Inuyasha a Kagome y está a él, desde que Naraku fue destruido Inuyasha y todos sus amigos parecían felices._

 _-solo quiero preguntarte ¿por qué ahora?-_

 _-Kaede, sabes que amo a Kagome y no porque sea la reencarnación de Kikyo…-_

 _Inuyasha parecía sufrir por dentro, él sabia cuán difícil seria renunciar a su amor, pero también entendía que esto era lo correcto. Cuando Naraku y la perla Shikon fueron destruidos y cuando él beso a Kagome en su mente apareció una luz que le dio un mensaje, o mejor dicho le monstro el pasado y parte del futuro._

 _-ella es algo que necesitara protección, una protección mayor de la que puedo ofrecerle-_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Cuando Miroku le contó lo sucedido con la anciana Kaede un rayo de luz cayó del cielo, todos se posicionaron en modo de defensa pero al ver de quien se trataba bajaron sus armas. Todos los presentes vieron como el viejo Totosai bajaba de su vaca, el no vestía como siempre esta ves iba con un kimono café nuez y un obi negro, en su cintura llevaba dos espadas, en su mano derecha portaba un pergamino viejo. Al lado de este se encontraba Shun, pero este no se veía como anteriormente se presentó con Sota, este tenía el cabello negro azabache, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, sus ropas eran Yukatas de las más finas telas pero el diseño era igual al de Sesshomaru con la única diferencia que la de él era de bordes azules y al otro lado de Totosai se encontraba Sakura con un lindo kimono con flores de sakuras, pero al igual que Shun, ella tenía el cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda. Después que minaron a Totosai se percataron de los dos niños que venían con él.

-Totosai ¿quiénes son ellos? y ¿por qué no puedo percibir su aroma?- pregunto el gran Taiyoukai.

-y ¿porque tienen una barrera de protección?- esta pregunta dejo helado a Totosai, no esperaba que los poderes de Kagome hubieran incrementado tan rápida mente.

-bien si quieren saber deben jurar que no van a matarme- Totosai sabía que lo que dijera iba a causar su muerte pero deseaba tanto no morir.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y luego a todos sus amigos, después de conseguir persuadir al youkai de jurar ella misma juro a Totosai que no lo purificaría.

-bien… pues primero tengo que- Totosai paro de hablar y callo desmayado, la presión de morir con dar la noticia fue mucho para él.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo una voz en el hombro de Kagome.

-pulga Miyoga- dijeron todos con excepción de Sesshomaru, Shun y a Sakura.

-hola a todos-

Miyoga vio con mucha tristeza que su amo Inuyasha no estaba en ese momento, el sabía por qué él se había ido pero no comprendía porque su anterior amo el General Perro destino para la última reencarnación de Midoriko a Sesshomaru.

-pulga Miyoga sabe para qué había venido Totosai?- le pregunto Kagome.

-sí, de hecho vine para cerciorarme que el dijera y presentara a estos niños-

Miyoga salto del hombro de Kagome y cayó en el cuerpo del inconsciente Totosai, tomo el pergamino y con la ayuda de Sakura y Shun lo extendieron.

-a continuación voy a leer el pergamino dado por el Gran General Perro "Inu no Taisho", para Sesshomaru no Tashio–

 _Para: Sesshomaru no Taisho._

 _De: Lord de las Tierras del Oeste Inu no Taisho_

 _Hijo, sé que este mensaje puede desconcertante o mejor dicho desagradarte pero con este te aviso que la misión como protector de Tenshi, será puesta en tus manos. Tenshi fue mi responsabilidad cuando ella poseía el nombre de Midoriko, fue la responsabilidad de Inuyasha cuando portaba el nombre de Kikyo y ahora es tu responsabilidad cuando ella se llama Kagome,_

Al escuchar esto último Sesshomaru no pudo evitar cambiar de semblante, Kagome no entendía que era lo que pasaba y no sabía qué hacer, mientras que Shun y Sakura observaban muy atentos las caras de los dos seres más poderosos de la época, por otro lado Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Rin estaban mudos.

 _Te hablo en forma pasada aunque en el momento en el que redacto esta carta no ha pasado debido a que el día en que Izayoi me informo del nacimiento de Inuyasha, Tenshi me mostro el futuro de ustedes. Tenshi también me advirtió que la tercera vez que reencarne una gran batalla surgiría, esta definiría la paz en el mundo, tal vez te preguntes porque Inuyasha no es el protector de Kagome y esto es debido a que Inuyasha fue el protector de Kikyo y fallo en su deber, él tenía que proteger y cuidar a Kikyo hasta que cumpliera veinte años, ella moriría a esta edad y reencarnaría en Kagome después de quinientos años, tu Sesshomaru serias el protector de ella y la ayudaría a ganar la batalla que se aproxima, Inuyasha para ese entonces habría muerto y tu serias el único descendiente de nuestro clan, así que fuiste destinado a permanecer al lado de los ante pasados de Kagome hasta que ella naciera y cuidarla hasta que todo acabara._

 _Solo me queda decir que ahora tú tienes la responsabilidad de su protección, confió en que como lord de las tierras del Oeste que ahora eres no negaras tu palabra de procurarla._

 _Inu no Taisho._

Nadie al terminar de escuchar el pergamino se preocupó en decir nada, Sesshomaru no sabía cómo reaccionar y Kagome no se encontraba mejor que él, todos los demás se encontraban sin color en el rostro. Ciertos niños los veían y observaban, se preguntaban si sería buen momento en presentarse pues la noticia anterior les causo una gran sorpresa.

-disculpe anciano Miyoga pero ese pergamino, está seguro que fue el padre de Sesshomaru?- le pregunto Miroku.

-sí, hace mucho que el amo le encargo a Totosai este pergamino, yo mismo vi cuando lo escribió-

Miyoga sabía que Sesshomaru no sabía nada de dicho papel pero tenía entendido que el Taiyoukai cuando cumplió cinco años había jurado proteger a la reencarnación de Tenshi.

-no comprendo de que se trata ese papel- Kagome fue la segunda en salir de su asombro y confusión mientras que Sesshomaru la observaba intentando comprender como era que esa Miko era Tenshi.

-hace mucho tiempo el padre de Sesshomaru juro que tanto el cómo su descendencia cuidarían y protegerían a las tres reencarnaciones del ser Tenshi, y la ultima es usted Señorita Kagome- le dijo la pulga.

-pulga Miyoga, pero como es que reencarno Midoriko si su alma estaba en la perla- pregunto una Sango que solo podía ver a Kagome.

-bueno gracias a Naraku y la perla de Shikon, el alma de Kikyo estaba incompleta desde que nació, al serle otorgada la perla Shikon su alma estaba completa nueva mente pero debido a todo lo ocurrido con Naraku y Inuyasha ella murió completando la fusión de su alma convirtiéndola en una nueva mente, Kagome nació con el alma dividida en la que contenía su cuerpo y la que se hallaba en la perla, regreso al pasado y al resucitar Kikyo el alma del cuerpo se dividió en dos y fue puesta en Kikyo, al morir Kikyo y ser destruida la perla, el alma de Kagome fue completada nuevamente, pero como Kagome se encontraba en el pasado e Inuyasha no había muerto el destino se encargó de poner todo en orden-

Esta larga explicación la dio Shun quien desde que se había empezado a leer nadie había prestado atención. Todos voltearon a ver a los niños, ambos se habían subido al árbol donde normalmente iba Inuyasha a sentarse, los dos se encontraban tomados de las manos.

-a, es cierto tengo que presentarlos. Él es Shun y ella es su hermana Sakura, ambos son…- No logro terminar de hablar cuando Sakura le tapó la boca, había bajado del árbol a una velocidad in humana y Shun se encontraba al otro lado de ella, nadie comprendía como es que esos niños que parecían humanos habían vagado con tal rapidez y elegancia. Sesshomaru los observaba con detenimiento, el chico era parecido a él cuándo tenía la misma edad con excepción del cabello y los ojos, la niña tenía la misma similitud con la miko, el no comprendía pero no lo demostraba.

-díganme, quienes son- la pregunta fue claramente de Sesshomaru.

-nosotros…- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que tenía que presentarse pero al ver a tan temible Taiyoukai se sintió como cuando su padre se enfrentó a ella en su primer entrenamiento.

-Señor, mi hermana y yo fuimos enviados por el maestro Hayate Higurashi para presentarnos a usted- Shun al ver que su hermanita tenía problemas quiso ayudarla.

-Higurashi?- pregunto Sango, ella sabía que Kagome se apellidaba así.

-sí, él nos mandó para…- Shun no quiso terminar de hablar, sabía que tenía que anunciar algo muy importante pero al igual que su hermana temía por cómo reaccionarían.

-Shun y yo fuimos enviados para ser mediadores entre esta época y la época de…-

Ellos tenían que decir la una verdad pero no tenían la confianza de hacerlo.

-mi época…- Kagome entendió de inmediato, la batalla no sería en la época donde se encontraba, sino en el futuro.

-¿cómo pueden pasar el poso y la miko no? Ella es de esa época- la pregunta de Sesshomaru sorprendió a todos, ellos no se habían puesto a preguntar el como ellos, unos desconocidos podían pasar el pozo y Kagome no podía.

-bueno… eso se debe que nosotros pertenecemos a una época más adelante en el futuro- dijo Shun.

Todos tenían la cara de asombre, excepto Sesshomaru.

-somos capaces de viajar entre ambos tiempos porque nuestros padres nos otorgaron a cada uno una espada que nos protegió del cambio en el pasado- dicho esto Sakura se ocultó detrás de Shun.

Todos con mayor curiosidad los examinaban.

-nuestro honorable padre nos mandó a hacer esas espadas de sus colmillos y nos dejó bajo el cuidado del maestro Hayate, nuestra madre coloco un sello en nosotros para que podamos permanecer en esta edad hasta que regresemos a nuestra línea de tiempo.

Al decir esto todos quedaron en shock, un sello era obra de una miko y no cualquiera, para perdurar después de que cambiara el pasado, y las espadas debían ser de un Taiyoukai, tal combinación era un tabú en esa época.

-¿quiénes son tus padres?- Sesshomaru había entendido que venían de un futuro después de Kagome y si el iba a vivir hasta esa época el iba a conocer a sus padres o al menos su padre pues debía ser un Taiyoukai.

Shun y Sakura se miraron uno al otro, no sabían cómo decirlo así que voltearon a ver a Miyoga, este entendió y se colocó justo enfrente de ellos.

-les quiero presentar a:

" _Shun no Taisho Higurashi Heredero de las Tierras del Oeste"_

Y

" _Sakura no Taisho Higurashi Primera Princesa de las Tierras del Oeste"_


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo V

En la época de Kagome.

La señora Higurashi había regresado a casa y como había informado llego a la hora de la cena, al llegar vio como todo estaba en silencio pero la explanada de la casa se encontraba echa un lio. La luz de la cocina le llamo la atención pues normalmente a esta hora Sota estudia y espera pacientemente a que ella le informe de que ya es la hora de comer, pero esta vez al llegar encontró en la cocina a Sota comiendo como nunca lo había visto, junto a él un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés oscuros, ella sentía que él era alguien especial pero no sabía de quien se trataba.

Hayate al ver a su mama se quedó sin habla, no la había visto en mucho tiempo y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, él se presentó sin saber que más decir, su madre no creía lo que estaba escuchando pero su instinto de madre le dijo que era cierto, que él era aquel niño que estuvo en su vientre, aquel a quien le enseño a leer y escribir. Hayate les explico porque fue que regreso, pero no quiso decir el por qué se fue, dijo que eso le correspondía a su hermanita.

-Mama, sé que te debo una explicación pero no puedo ahora-

Esta era la tercera vez que le decía a su madre, ella quería y tenía el derecho de saber pero Hayate tenía que tener cuidado de lo que decía pues alguien estaba vigilando a su familia, esperaría a que se fueran a dormir y exterminaría cualquier amenaza que pusiera en peligro a los que amaba.

-pero hijo ¿porque Sota tiene que entrenar para ser Monje?- le pregunto la señora Higurashi.

-mama, se acercan peligros a esta época… y se necesita de personas que sepan enfrentarse de verdad a los youkai-

Él no quería alarmarla pero había cosas que no podía ocultar, como el hecho que pronto la época Antigua y la Moderna recibirían el regreso de alguien que se creía destruido.

El enemigo que ellos tenían era muy inteligente para mantenerse vivo durante tantos siglos y pasar desapercibido. Él era uno de los más poderosos del mundo, solo había una cosa que podía derrotado y eso era... un Tenshi.

#########

En la época antigua.

-les quiero presentar a:

" _Shun no Tashio Higurashi Heredero de las Tierras del Oeste"_

Y

" _Sakura no Tashio Higurashi Primera Princesa de las Tierras del Oeste"_

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, nadie entendía que pasaba. Desde la llegada de la nube de la desgracia, Totosai y ahora la presentación de los hijos del Lord, nadie ni siquiera Sesshomaru, sabía qué hacer ni decir.

-si! voy tener hermanitos- ese gritito de Rin hiso que Sango, Miroku y Kohaku reaccionaran y voltearan a ver a Kagome y a Sesshomaru.

Rin corrió hasta estar enfrente de Shun y Sakura, los veía y se emocionaba al saber que ellos eran hijos de su madre y su querido amo, en cambio Shun y Sakura al ver a Rin se sintieron muy nerviosos, Rin los examinaba y daba vueltas alrededor de ellos.

-mira Kohaku, ¡ellos van hacer mis hermanitos!- Rin era la única que saltaba de felicidad.

Sango no podía dar crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Miroku veía a Shun y Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de estos con Rin, al igual como estos al escuchar el nombre de Kohaku salir de la boca de Rin se sobre saltaron. Sakura y Shun sabían quién era Rin temían porque si ellos seguían diciendo el futuro alguno de los presentes no podría aceptarlo.

-disculpen, ustedes dijeron que Sesshomaru era guardián de los antepasados de la señorita Kagome- Miroku se estaba preparando mentalmente para la respuesta de los niños. – podría ser… que la niña que es protegida del Señor Sesshomaru es ¿la antepasada de nuestra amiga?-

Silencio. Con esta nueva confesión nadie supo cómo no se habían dado cuenta, Rin era muy parecida a Kagome, tanto espiritual como físicamente. Sesshomaru quien se estaba recuperando de la noticia de que era padre y… pareja de la miko, quedo de nuevo en shock al oír que Kagome era descendiente de su protegida, al igual que todos. Todos vieron a Kagome y a Rin, ellas eran muy parecidas tanto física como espiritualmente, la única diferencia era las diferencias de edades pero fuera de eso ellas eran idénticas. Rin por otro lado se mostraba aún más feliz, ella decía que eran familia por sangre, Kohaku no sabía que pensar, se alegraba por la señorita Kagome y el señor Sesshomaru pero le quedaba la duda de quién sería el esposo de Rin.

" _ **ahora sí que te han dejado sin palabras"**_ se burlaba su bestia interior.

Sesshomaru tampoco respondió a Yako, él estaba buscando algún deje de mentira en todo ese escenario, pero por más que lo buscaba lo que acababan de decir era posible con excepción de la parte de que ellos eran sus cachorros. Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kagome quien poseía una cara de asombro, confusión y de... ¿ternura?, ¿cariño? Sesshomaru pudo detectar en su aroma cuan confundida estaba pero vio cómo su rostro cambio para hacer una pregunta.

-disculpen, tengo también una duda- Kagome termino de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. – ¿quién es Hayate?-

Los dos hermanos ladearon la cabeza ligeramente para responder, ellos no entendían esta línea del tiempo, una línea donde su madre no conocía a su hermano mayor, su padre no mostraba el gran amor y protección que demostraba a diario en su época, la línea de tiempo donde su antepasado Rin era una niña y su esposo era un joven y lo más importante... porque ninguno de ellos recordaban a su primer hijo y a su primera hija pero como vieron que la pulga Miyoga presento a Shun como heredero y a Sakura el título de primera princesa decidieron que se quedara así.

-él es nuestro tío, tu hermano mayor mami- Shun le contesto y vio como el rostro de Kagome expreso una ternura maternal para luego ponerse pálida. El escuchar al niño que aparentaba cinco años decirle mami fue muy tierno para ella pero luego recordó a quien están presentando.

Toda la información dio vueltas en su cabeza y con este último detalle perdió la conciencia, Sesshomaru al ver como Kagome se desplomaba corrió y la atrapo antes de caer al suelo, él todavía estaba procesando la información pero aun así él tenía su atención en Kagome, después del ataque de la nube ella estaba débil por ello él quería que descansara pero no quiso y ahora con este cansancio mental había terminada hecha polvo.

" _Al menos ahora no voy a tener que pelear contra ella para que descanse"_ pensó Sesshomaru

" _ **jajaja, Sesshomaru Frio Taiyoukai que desprecia a los híbridos y humanos, tienen dos hijos híbridos, una esposa Humana y para acabarla Miko jajaja"**_

Su bestia no podía contenerse, estaba tan confundido como su dueño y solo intentaba destacar los puntos que tenían que responder. Sesshomaru pensó en lo sucedido y no comprendía porque estaba pasando todo esto.

Sesshomaru tomo en brazos a Kagome con sumo cuidado y camino de regreso a la aldea allí la iba a recostar para que pudiera descansar, Sango se encamino junto con el pues estaba preocupada por su hermana mientras que Miroku se quedó para seguir preguntando a los niños sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

Shun y Sakura veían como su padre llevaba en brazos a su madre, esto les traía recuerdos, recuerdos que los llenaban de nostalgia.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _En una inmensa mansión a las afueras de Tokio, una sirvienta corría de un lado a otro buscando a la señora de la casa._

 _Shun y Sakura veían como la podre criada la andaba buscando pues era hora de prepararse para una reunión muy importante que se daría en su casa y el señor había llamado a casa para avisarle a su esposa que regresaría justo para entran con los demás invitados._

 _-Señora Kagome!- gritaba._

 _-Miki, si corres un poco más de seguro desgastas tus zapatos- Kagome se encontraba en la sima de un frondoso y enorme árbol._

 _-SEÑORA!- grito una furiosa Miki._

 _Miki era la encargada de la señorita Kagome, ella preparaba sus atuendos y todo lo relacionado a ella, pero llegaba un punto en donde Kagome podía ser tan parecida a una niña que fácilmente Miki perdía los estribos, Kagome se reía siempre de verla enojada pues decía que le recordaban a Sesshomaru cuando no le contaba algún síntoma de malestar que presentara._

 _Después de la reunión Kagome salió a buscar a su par de angelitos al jardín que más parecía bosque que jardín, pero después de un rato buscándolos se sentó a admirar la luna que se encontraba en menguante y que se quedó dormida._

 _Shun y Sakura la vieron desde la parte de arriba de los árboles y vieron como su padre la encontró y la cargo con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. De repente alguien los alzo de la parte de atrás de sus ropas._

 _-¿Qué te pasa suéltame?- grito un Shun indignado por la forma en que lo trataban._

 _-madre los ha estado buscando y ustedes han estado jugando toda la reunión-_

 _Esa voz era muy conocida por ellos, su hermano mayor Sho era el Heredero del título de Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, poseía dieciocho años y ya era el orgullo de su padre y él era el encargado de las tropas de sus tierras. Sho siempre estaba acompañado de su hermana Hana la Primera Princesa de las Tierras del Oeste, ellos tenían una diferencia de tres años pero eran tan unidos como Shun y Sakura que tenían una diferencia de un año._

 _-saben que padre se molestara con ustedes ¿verdad?- les pregunto Hana._

 _Ambos niños que todavía estaban levantados agacharon la cabeza, ellos veían a Sho y a Hana como modelos a seguir pues ambos eran dignos Herederos de la casa de la Luna._

 _-bueno vamos a llevarlos a acostar- Hana quería mucho a sus hermanitos y sabía que Sho les iba a dar una reprimenda con el mismo grado que su padre, así que pensó que era mejor que solo tuvieran una en vez de dos._

 _Sho vio la intensión de Hana y decidió pasar por alto el incidente. Cada uno de ellos tomo a uno de sus hermanitos y lo cargo para regresar a la mansión. Los pequeños sabían que ver a sus dos hermanos juntos iba a durar poco tiempo pues su hermana Hana se había comprometido y se casaría dentro de unos meses y su hermano tendría que escoger compañera pronto._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-¿por qué parecen humanos?- Miroku vio como la mirada de ambos hermanos se cristalizaban.

Los hermanos no querían perder a su familia pero al recordar que en su futuro también iba a empezar el cambio no sabían que seria mejor.

-mi madre dijo que nuestros poderes nos delatarían, mi padre concordó con eso y dijo que debíamos ocultar toda marca de que pertenecemos a la familia de parte de mi padre- Shun contestaba respuesta largas como lo hacía Kagome, mientras Sakura veía a todos y posaba su mirada en las siluetas de sus padres que se acababan de ir.

" _¿porque tu viste que morir?"_ se preguntaba la niña, ella no se refería a sus padres en si pues ellos seguían vivos en el futuro, ella se refería a como su hermana mayor había muerto y su hermano Sho se sumió en la desesperación por venganza al asesinato de su hermana. Sho se parecía a su padre y Hana a su madre en esta época, era como ver a sus hermanos vivos y felices.

Miroku tenía tantas dudas pero primero debía aclarar el pasado de los niños.

-dicen que Sesshomaru y Kagome son sus padres, pero ¿qué les paso a sus padres del futuro?- Miroku sabía que este era un tema delicado pero tenía muchas sospechas de que no le gustaría lo que oiría.

-en el futuro vivíamos con nuestros padres, mi padre era dueño de muchos lugares donde han construido establecimientos. Mi madre se encargaba del templo familiar- Shun tenía un problema al intentar ver a sus padres en sus recuerdos, cada minuto que pasaba ellos iban perdiendo recuerdos.

-Padre en el futuro sigue siendo un Lord- Sakura había visto como desaparecían a cada minuto sus padres.

-es cierto, después de la guerra " _Tenshi"_ el mundo quedo casi igual a ahora-

"Tenshi" el nombre los tomo por sorpresa, esos niños sabían mucho del futuro pero no los ayudaba en la situación actual.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru iba con Kagome en brazos y Sango a un lado de el para ser de ayuda si Kagome despertaba, el Lord veía de reojo a el cuerpo que estaba llevando con sumo cuidado, ella era tan frágil que tenía miedo de romperla o dañarla si la apretaba. Sesshomaru comenzó a pensar en las palabras de los niños y el mensaje de su padre.

" _mi padre_ _dijo que ahora yo soy_ _el protector de Kagome"_

" _ **cuanta diferencia hay, Inuyasha ya te había convertido en eso"**_

" _Inuyasha… dijeron que debido a Inuyasha y su amor fallo en la misión, pero esos niños…"_

" _ **Tal parece que tu lograste eso y más que el estúpido que del hibrido"**_

La bestia sabía que Sesshomaru no quería dar crédito a sus cachorros pero Yako si los quería, él había deseado que la miko fuera su pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero cierto Daiyoukai no quería admitir que él también estaba interesado en la miko. Sesshomaru para no caer como su bestia y su tonto hermano, decidió encerrarse en sus tareas como Lord pero cada vez que se daba cuenta ya estaba pensando es Kagome y la iba extrañando, sus risas, sus conversaciones, su aroma… todo en ella le atraía pero ahora que veía cuán lejos pudo o puede llegar su relación comenzó a darse cuenta que por más que luchaba por no admitir que tenía sentimientos por la miko estos no se iban y sé quedaban dando vueltas y vueltas para poder salir cuando menos se lo espera.

" _yo realmente estoy destinado a ti?... Kagome"_ él sabía que ella todavía sentía algo por Inuyasha, por ello él le había prometido que investigaría que había pasado con su medio hermano.

En la aldea comenzaba a oscurecer y cada habitante se iba a dormir a sus casas, Sesshomaru había dejado a Kagome en su cabaña y fue a buscar a los niños, fue a buscar a sus cachorros.

-sé que están allí, salgan- la orden de Sesshomaru fue acatada de inmediato, detrás de unos arbustos salieron Shun y Sakura.

-buenas noches padre- respondieron ambos niños.

Sesshomaru sintió algo cálido en su pecho al escuchar a ambos decirle padre, ese sentimiento lo había estado teniendo únicamente con Rin y ahora con Kagome.

-díganme, porque son Youkai puros- Sesshomaru no fue engañado por el campo de protección y su apariencia humana, ellos habían quitado el sello del aroma pues ya no tenía caso.

-nuestra madre nos dijo que por ser ella Tenshi no posee humanidad en sí, ella lo que posee es poder espiritual por lo tanto nuestra parte youkai fue completada con los poderes de ella- Shun se mostraba respetuoso con su padre y Sakura estaba preocupada.

-padre, ¿cómo sigue madre?- ella sabía que esos desmayos se debían a su condición de Tenshi.

-tu madre se encuentra descansando- Sesshomaru no sabía cómo contestarle, el contrabajo estaba asimilando el hecho de que, él había dejado atrás todo prejuicio que tenía hacia a Kagome y habían tenido cachorros Youkai puros con poder sagrado, y todo esto en la época de ella.

-padre, dentro de tres días volveremos a esta época, tenemos que ir a ver a Hayate- Shun intentaba mostrarse digno del título de Heredero del Oeste, el poseía una inteligencia y se mostraba maduro como su hermano Sho, excepto cuando estaba con su madre, su tío Hayate y su hermana Sakura, su hermano Sho y su hermana Hana, con su padre era igual podía mostrarse como un niño pero este que veía frente a él era un padre al cual el desconocía.

-muy bien, necesito saber muchas cosas y las responderás cuando regresen-

Shun y Sakura hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo al pozo.

Al despedirse de sus hijos, Sesshomaru volvió a la aldea.

En la aldea una Kagome semidormida observaba como la luna se levantaba de su sueño y comenzaba a alumbrar la oscuridad, al ver la luna cayó en un profundo sueño.

 _(Kagome)_

 _Caminaba en un jardín rodeado de árboles frondosos y la luz de la mañana me segaba, siento como de mi mama alguien va sujeto._

 _-Mami porque yo crezco más rápido que mis amigos?- el niño que tenia de su mano aparentaba una edad parecida a la de Shun._

 _-porque tú eres especial- mi boca se movía y salían palabras que yo ni pensaba decir._

 _-pero... el hijo del tío Sota tiene mi edad y es un bebe que no camina-_

 _-los padres de Hibiki son humanos, cariño, tu padre y yo no lo somos-_

 _Ahí fue cuando entendí, este sueño debe ser un destello del futuro, pero... este niño..._

 _-mama, ¿por qué lloras?-_

 _Sentía como las lágrimas salían de mí, este niño era mi hijo pero no lo recuerdo, no sé quién es o porque lloro, no soy consciente del porque no pude protegerlo..._

 _De repente el paisaje cambia, ahora me encontraba en un bosque y en mi regazo..._

 _-PORQUE! PORQUE ELLA!- mi vista se levantó hacia el joven enfrente de mí, era..._

 _-Sho...-_

 _-ELLA NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON LA GUERRA, ELLA ERA INOCENTE...-_

 _De la nada cientos de youkais aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar contra Sho, pero había tantos que comenzaron a rodearnos a Hana y a mí, mientras Sho peleaba enloquecido._

 _Sho... ese nombre salía de mis labios con gran tristeza, en mi regazo se encontraba una joven de mi edad cuando llegue por primera vez a la época antigua, estaba fría y pálida como un... muerto._

 _-¡Sesshomaru!- grite sin pensar el nombre. -¡Sesshomaru!-_

-Kagome-

 _Escucho como alguien me habla... pero no lo distinguía, los youkais comenzaron a acercarse mas y..._

 _-¡Sesshomaru!-_

 _-_ KAGOME DESPIERTA!-

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus ojos y al ver a esa fina cabellera que tanto ansiaba a ver y esos ojos dorados que mostraban preocupación se abalanzo hacia el dueño de estos, ella se encontraba cubierta de sudor.

Sesshomaru al verla tan afectada por su sueño la abrazo para reconfortarla, él había escuchado los gritos de Kagome al despedirse de sus cachorros e inmediatamente corrió hacia la cabaña de esta.

-tranquila- su tono era cálido y tierno, Kagome se fue tranquilizando poco a poco.

-porque no estabas...-

Sesshomaru no entendía la pregunta pero tenía que responder.

-me despedí de los cachorros-

Kagome en ese momento salió por completo de su sueño y se enfrentó a la realidad:

*estaba abrazando a Sesshomaru.

*solo tenía un kimono blanco delgado como con el que la había visto el día del nacimiento de Natsu.

*ellos eran pareja en un futuro.

*eran padres de dos niños.

Kagome se puso roja de pies a cabeza, Sesshomaru al verla hacia sonrió con una cara picara, cosa que hizo ponerse más roja a la miko.

#########

En un jardín sin vida.

-Kagome, mi ave en jaulada, pronto te liberare de tanto sufrimiento- decía un hombre sentado en medio del claro con el cadáver de un gorrión en sus manos.

-Mi Señor, ya hemos traído lo que nos pidió- el guardia que acababa de entrar traía un cofre lleno de cadenas y candados.

-Kagome, mi linda Tenshi… quien diría que después de tanto tiempo todavía no has despertado –

-señor la bruja a quien le pidió el hechizo me encomendó que le diera un mensaje-

El soldado espero que su amo le diera instrucciones de callar o seguir y al no escuchar nada prosiguió con el mensaje.

 _Señor Shiol_

 _Me alegra saber que después de tantos siglos sigue tan poderosos como siempre, espero que el hechizo le sirva con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, solo le advierto que el que sea sometido al hechizo perderá su voluntad y solo será un cuerpo vacío._

-querida, eso ya lo sabía-

Shiol sabia mejor que nadie ese hechizo, no por nada lo había usado en el prometido de Midoriko.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo VI

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a inundar la aldea, todos los habitantes empezaban sus labores, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando el gran Lord del Oeste bajaba de un árbol cerca de la cabaña de la miko de la aldea con una marca de una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

 _"esto me pasa por preocuparme por humanos"_

 _ **"jajaja, aunque jamas te e visto correr tan rápido como ayer"**_ su bestia se burla recordando como el mas grande Taiyoukai se paralizo al escuchar el grito tan desgarrador de Kagome, él se precipitó a la aldea y al llegar frente a la cabaña vio a Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo y Kohaku.

Sesshomaru al ver que la exterminadora iva a entrar a la cabaña le solto un gruñido, paso por lado de ella y entro a la cabaña.

 _ **"no puedo creer que después de tranquilizarla te alla dado una bofetada con Reiki incluido"**_

El recuerdo no era grato para Sesshomaru, había sido muy doloroso aquella descarga de Reiki de parte de Kagome.

En la cabaña de Kagome.

La miko se levantaba con una cara apenada, pues recordaba como le habia pegado a Sesshomaru después de que fue él el quien la despertó de aquel tormentoso sueño, su cabeza era un caos, no sabía como comenzar a entender todo lo que había pasado el dia anterior, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

"¿ _como voy a ser esposa de...Sesshomaru?"_ pensaba Kagome. " _no entiendo nada"_

Kagome comenzó a llorar sin saberlo, ella no entendía porque todo lo que ella conocía como normal era un error del destino, sus amigos...supuestamente ella nunca debió conocerlos al igual que a.…Inuyasha. ella sabía que el solo hecho de quedarse en una época que no era suya ya era un error, pero Kagome se sentía como en casa, si, extrañaba a su madre, Sota y su abuelo, pero el estar en aquella época con sus amigos la hacía sentir feliz.

" _¿porque te fuiste?"_ le preguntaba a un Inuyasha que no estaba, por mucho que él la había lastimado y ella se había resignado a que ellos no iban a tener un futuro le dolía pues él era una muy importante para ella, él era su primer amor y aun lo amaba y ahora le dicen que su verdadero amor iva a ser Sesshomaru, un ser que en mas de una ocasión intentó matarla en vez de aquel ser que siempre la protegió de el.

" _quisiera verte una vez mas"_ sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar por todo lo que había pasado.

Sus pensamientos se comenzaron a aclarar.

" _a ver... tengo que pensar que esta pasando, ellos dijeron que eran mis hijos y de...Sesshomaru, pero eso es en otra línea del tiempo, además está el hecho de que yo soy"_

Los pensamientos de Kagome se comenzaban a enredar cuando Sango entro a la cabaña de Kagome.

-buenos días Kagome- Sango había hablado con Miroku y este le dijo que esos niños le habían dicho que esos desmayos eran debidos a que ella encerraba un poder incalculable y era muy inestable en un cuerpo humano.

-buenos días Sango, sabes si...ellos ¿están en la aldea? -

-no están en la aldea, al parecer ellos regresaron a tu época-

Una parte de Kagome estaba triste pues sus hijos se habían ido sin despedirse, pero ella sabia que asi era mejor le daría tiempo de pensar y aclarar su mente. Sango veía como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba, ella recordaba como Kagome había gritado el nombre de Sesshomaru y su grito fue tan desgarrador, pero también recordó como Sesshomaru había llegado y no dejo que nadie pasara.

-Kagome, por qué llamaste a Sesshomaru? -

Kagome se quedo helada, había olvidado aquel sueño que la hizo sentir tan mal y recordar a aquella joven muerta le partía el alma, ver la silueta de aquel joven desesperado e enloquecido por la pérdida la hizo soltar una lágrima que para Sango no fue desapercibida.

-tuve un sueño muy realista-

Sango vio como su amiga se abrazaba a sí misma al recordar aquel sueño, ella se dio cuenta que debió ser algo tan duro de presenciar que no quiso hacer que su hermana se lo contara, pero le quedaba la duda de porque llamo a Sesshomaru, su tono de voz sonaba desesperado y de socorro.

-Kagome hoy vamos a aclarar todo- Sango fue para informarle que la noche anterior Miroku había platicado con los dos niños y el anciano Myoga le habían contado y relatado todo lo que estaba pasando.

-muy bien-

La voz de Kagome era neutral, no se podía detectar algún signo de emoción en ella pues su mente todavía se encontraba en el recuerdo de aquel sueño.

#########

En la época actual.

-Sota refuerza esos pergaminos- le decía Hayate.

Sota estaba en entrenado desde las cuatro de la mañana y no fue por voluntad propia pues Hayate le había vaciado una cubeta de agua para despertarlo. Su hermano le dijo que debido a que Sota tenía clases iban a entrenar de cuatro a seis de la mañana y cuando regresara de la escuela hasta las diez de la noche para que le diera tiempo para hacer su tarea.

-Hayate ya son las seis tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela-

Sota se encontraba sudoroso y con tierra por toda la ropa, Hayate le informo que de cuatro a cinco entrenaron lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de cinco a seis los pergaminos y los poderes espirituales.

-muy bien dejaremos esto por ahora, pero recuerda que después de la escuela entrenaremos con armas-

Sota entendía el porque tenia que convertirse en monje y porque Hayate era tan estricto.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _-Hayate vamos a ir a la época antigua? - Sota siempre había querido ir a aquella época._

 _-si, Kagome nos necesitara y por ello también tienes que entrenar para ir, aquella época es muy peligrosa y más aún cuando él viene por ella-_

 _La voz de Hayate se fue apagando, el recordaba a su querida sobrina y su sobrino Sho, pero no pudo ser de ayuda cuando la niña murió y con lo único que logro hacer para ayudar a su hermana y a su cuñado fue sellar a su sobrino con la ayuda de un Sota ya mayor con grandes poderes espirituales, respetado por ser uno de los más grandes monjes y que fue partícipe en la guerra Tenshi._

 _\- ¿Quién viene por ella? - la voz de Sota lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _-alguien extremadamente poderoso-_

 _Hayate había descubierto que aquel ser que había matado a Hana era alguien que quería llegar a Kagome y no era nadie mas que el Taiyoukai que inició la guerra Tenshi, ese ser fue el causante de una guerra que duro tres años reduciendo a la humanidad a esa época antigua y que Kagome se quedara sin su humanidad._

 _-Sota ahora que recuerdo no tenías una investigación que hacer? -_

 _Sota abrió los ojos como platos, había olvidado por completo aquella tarea, Sota recordó que aquel libro tenía todo lo que necesitaba asi que se volvió a relajar, pero de la nada vio como dos esferas de luz salían del templo del pozo._

 _-Señor Hayate ya hemos llegado-_

 _Sota vio con ojos pasmados a aquella niña, ella le recordaba a su hermana, pero también desprendía algo que él no lograba distinguir._

 _-Hayate ya nos hemos presentado-_

 _Shun se mostraba como si hiciera un puchero, él quería quedarse más tiempo con sus padres, pero Hayate le había ordenado regresar de inmediato después de presentarse. Hayate sabía que noticias como las que le habían dado a su hermanita y a su cuñado eran algo que debían pensar con la mente clara, además de que ellos tenían que preocuparse por la guerra que se avecinaba._

 _Sota por otro lado veía como aquella niña era tan parecida a su hermana con la diferencia del cabello y los ojos._

 _-Señor Sota es un gusto conocerlo-_

 _Sakura se había percatado de Sota desde que habían salido del pozo, él era alguien importante para toda la familia. Ella lo veía y examinaba como Shun lo había hecho cuando lo conoció._

 _-el placer es mio-_

 _Sota estaba asombrado, aquella niña se portaba como una adulta._

 _-Sota deja que te los presente, ellos son tus dos sobrinos Shun y Sakura-_

 _Sota casi se desmaya, ahora entendía por que esa niña le recordaba a Kagome y el niño a Inuyasha, Hayate se percató de sus pensamientos y decidió corregirlo._

 _-su madre es Kagome y su padre es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha-_

 _Con esto último el Sota cayó desmayado._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Ese dia Sota al despertar vio como sus sobrinos estaban sobre él, los dos se veian tan tiernos con una cara preocupada, ellos le explicaron todo lo que ya les habían dicho Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Hayate tengo una duda, si la guerra va a ser en esta época Kagome tendrá que regresar-

-así es, pero por lo pronto no puedo traerla-

Hayate sabía que Kagome ahora tendría mil cosas en que pensar, pero tampoco podía permitirse dejarla en aquella época pues la única con el poder para derrotar a ese youkai era ella con la ayuda de su compañero de vida Sesshomaru no Taisho.

#########

En la cabaña de Kagome.

Todos se habían reunido para escuchar a Miroku y a Miyoga hasta Sesshomaru estaba allí.

-muy bien, ahora hay que explicar lo de mayor importancia- Miroku se mostraba muy serio, él había escuchado sobre el Tenshi, pero creyó que era un mito.

Sango llevaba a Natsu en su regazo, Kagome veía como el bebé sonreía a su madre, recordó a Sho, Hana, Shun y Sakura. Sesshomaru recibió el olor a sal y la tristeza de Kagome, se preguntaba qué la había hecho sentirse así por lo que decidió verla de reojo y al instante vio el por que de su tristeza o mejor dicho su angustia, Sango tenía a su hijo feliz mente y este era del hombre que amaba.

-bueno, ahora que están todos les explicare:

 _El Tenshi es un ser puro de corazón y alma, de hecho, se podría decir que los Tenshi son seres celestiale que poseen un enorme poder._

 _Hace unos milenios los humanos estaban siendo exterminados por los youkais y debido a esto un Tenshi fue enviado por los celestiales, esta era la mas poderosa, inocente y pura de estos. Al llegar comenzó su misión como Tenshi, pero los youkai al ver que ella poseía aquel poder buscaban la forma de acabar con ella. La joven mediante fueron pasando los siglos se volvia mas incapaz de acercarse a las personas pues ella no envejecía y todos sus amigos morían tarde o temprano._

 _-_ eso quiere decir que aquel ser era inmortal- Sango lucía sorprendida.

Todos veían como Miyoga se rascaba la cabeza.

-si, era... pero dejen que siga:

 _Ella después de unos siglos le tocó conocer a un Taiyoukai que no iba tras su poder, él era joven tan solo tenia un siglo pero ya era respetado por todos los youkais de alto y bajo rango, ellos normalmente se encontraban en las batallas para proteger a humanos pero al pasar los siglos ellos se volvieron amigos, los youkais seguían yendo tras él Tenshi por ello ella decidió que una vez que hubiera regresado el equilibrio al mundo sellaría la mayoría de sus poderes y quedaría como una simple humana. El Taiyoukai no le hizo ninguna gracia la decisión de su amiga, pero él sabía que el corazón de ella estaba harto de luchar y ver morir a sus seres queridos._

 _Ella una vez que se volvió humana tomo el nombre de Midoriko._

 _-_ entonces la Tenshi era la sacerdotisa Midoriko? - preguntó un Shippo con los ojos abiertos.

-si, por ello la sacerdotisa Midoriko era perseguida por los youkais-

Miyoga no tenía mucho que se había enterado de esta historia, los niños les habían contado todo lo que ellos sabían, pero Totosai y Miyoga tuvieron que ir con el árbol sabio para enterarse de toda la verdad.

-bueno sigo:

 _La joven Midoriko vivía una vida de constantes batallas, pero su amigo el padre de Sesshomaru la protegía y la ayudaba en las luchas, la miko se enamoró de un joven campesino de su aldea, ellos se comprometieron, pero los youkais seguían detrás de Midoriko por lo tanto decidieron usar a la persona mas querida por ella aparte de aquel Daiyoukai, usaron un hechizo y lo poseyeron._

 _Midoriko sintió como el alma de su amado se había corrompido y fue a pedir ayuda a Inu no Taisho, pero antes de llegar con él, el nuevo Taiyoukai que había surgido la raptó haciendo que ella no pudiera defenderse pues el alma de su amado seguía en ese cuerpo, fue secuestrada por siete días y siete noches, el Taiyoukai luchaba contra la resistencia espiritual de la miko._

 _El_ _padre de Sesshomaru tuvo una gran pelea con los youkais que se interponen en su camino y al llegar vio como era casi extraída el alma de Midoriko, el Daiyoukai se llenó de ira y destrozó al ex-prometido de su amiga. Midoriko al ver que el alma de su amado estaba siendo exterminada decidió purificarlo, pero al hacerlo la cantidad de almas era tantas que salió expulsada la perla Shikon, pero no todos lo Taiyoukais que se habían fusionado._

 _El padre de Sesshomaru protegió la perla recordando su promesa después de que el equilibrio en el mundo llegó le dejo la perla a la compañera de Midoriko que era un felino y esta la llevo a una aldea de exterminadores que estaba ubicada cerca de la tumba de Midoriko._

Al terminar con el relato todos se veían unos a otros, estaba claro que Midoriko fue la creadora de la perla Shikon, pero no tenían idea de que la llevó a tal extremo para purificar a todos esos youkais.

-entonces Midoriko es en realidad la Tenshi, o me equivoco- dijo un Miroku tan sorprendido como los otros pues por mas que lo oyera no podía creer que ese legendario Tenshi que trajo tanta paz fuera la misma creadora de la perla Shikon que trajo tantas desgracias.

-así es monje, la joven Midoriko es la Tenshi, pero no toda su alma fue encerrada en esa perla, ella reencarnó en Kikyo, pero su alma se encontraba incompleta, fue entonces que la aldea de exterminadores le encomendó cuidar la perla-

-tengo una duda...- Kagome se había mantenido callada para ir procesando la información que le estaban proporcionando. -si mal no recuerdo, en la carta decía que hay otra línea del tiempo no? En ella Kikyo muere a sus veinte años y ...Inuyasha la protege de todo, al igual que yo jamás viaje a esta época...-

Miyoga la veía con cara preocupado, él sabía que ella quería por que el pasado había cambiado.

-bueno veras, en la línea de tiempo original tu nunca viniste a esta época y por lo tanto no conociste nada con respecto a la perla Shikon pero si estuviste envuelta en una guerra contra un ser parecido a Naraku y es Taiyoukai que mato a Midoriko, Sesshomaru fue tu protector en ese tiempo y los dos se enamoraron como Inuyasha y Kikyo pero ustedes lograron ganar la guerra aunque tu salud se iba deteriorando con el tiempo además que el monstruo que los enfrentó quería vengarse de ustedes regreso al pasado con ayuda de un hechizo que involucraba sangre de Tenshi y condujo a Tsubaki a maldecir a Kikyo y todo lo demás ya lo saben

Kagome al escuchar que el hechizo necesitaba sangre Tenshi se le vino a la mente su sueño, aquella niña inocente que murió por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella, el joven que se volvió loco por el asesinato de Hana...

" _¿como se su nombre?"_ se preguntaba Kagome.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar el cuerpo inerte de aquella niña, todo era confuso. Kagome no comprendía por que todo esto pasaba, Kikyo fue maldecida por culpa de ella, Inuyasha la perdió por ella.

Sesshomaru sintió el inmenso olor a sal, las emociones de la miko se estaban descontrolando al igual que sus poderes.

-Miko- la voz de Sesshomaru sonó sin emoción, pero al igual calidad, todos se sorprendieron al oírlo hablar, pero fue entonces que se percataron de que Kagome estaba apunto de perder el control de su cuerpo y mente.

-Kagome- Sango la llamó, pero ella no respondía.

-fue culpa mi... ellos no pudieron estar juntos por mi culpa- la voz de Kagome se escuchaba como un susurro al igual que melancólica.

Kagome se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos y sus poderes se estaban descontrolando, Shippo estaba a duras penas consciente, Sesshomaru vio como Kagome comenzó a expulsar mas poder espiritual y era envuelta en una esfera de luz rosada.

\- ¡detengan la! - grito desesperado Miyoga. -ella todavía no ha roto el sello de su humanidad, ella puede morir por su propio poder-

Sesshomaru al oír esto se acercó rápidamente, su sangre le ardía por la inconsciente miko que tenia que proteger además que su cuerpo al oír que ella podría morir su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, él intentó acercarse, pero el Reiki de ella lo alejaba. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Miyoga tuvieron que salir de la cabaña pues esa energía les estaba sacando su alma como hacia Midoriko.

-por mi...- Kagome seguía sumida en sus lamentos cuando una visión se le precento.

 _Los pétalos de Sakuras caían alrededor del parque en el que se encontraba, ella los veía y toco su vientre en donde ya se notaba su segundo mes de embarazo como si fuera en octavo._

 _-sabes, hace tiempo tuve un hermano...- la voz que le hablaba era una cálida y dulce._

 _-en serio? Siempre pensé que fuiste hijo único- la voz que le contesto era la voz de Kagome._

 _-su nombre era Inuyasha, el era un híbrido por ello nunca lo acepte, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de como era en aquel entonces-_

 _La voz era melancólica, Kagome acariciaba su vientre y vio como una mano con garras al igual que ella acariciaba el vientre que llevaba a su primer hijo._

 _-el siempre fue impulsivo, cuando su amada murió me confeso que habían tenido a un cachorro pero que al nacer su Kikyo murió, el no pudo soportar la muerte de Kikyo asi que dejo al cachorro en la aldea de su esposa, Inuyasha se alejo de estas regiones y desapareció por un tiempo...fui a ver al cachorro de Inuyasha para saber cómo era y mi sorpresa fue que era un youkai puro pero también vi que la gente de aquella aldea no se llevaban bien con aquel niño, decidí cuidarlo hasta que Inuyasha apareciera pero después me informaron que Inuyasha había resucitado a Kikyo y esta quiso llevárselo al infierno y este aceptó sin percatarse que ese espíritu no era de su esposa-_

 _Kagome escuchaba en silencio, pero sentía nostalgia por aquella pareja._

 _-la perla que ella protegía se llamaba Shikon no Tama y fue heredada a su hijo, el la cuido hasta que deseo que el alma de su padre pudiera descansar, asi esta se purificó y desapareció del mundo-_

\- ¡Kagome! - ella escuchaba una voz, pero sentía que aquella visión era a la cual pertenecía.

\- ¡Kagome! - los gritos hicieron que fuera abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome reacciono usó toda su fuerza para llegar a ella y abrazarla, no lee importó si su alma era purificada, él lo único que pensaba en ese momento fue " _tiene que vivir"_ con ese pensamiento el estrecho mas el cuerpo de ella.

-Kagome, tu no tienes la culpa de nada-

Al decir estas palabras la mente de Kagome se aclaró, sintió la calidez que por primera vez había sentido en Sesshomaru; una calidez que sintió en aquella visión.

-es... mi culpa- Kagome recordó en ese momento algo que no pudo oir pues Sesshomaru la despertó de su pesadilla.

" _Kagome, tu no tienes la culpa de nada"_

" _¡es mi culpa, es mi culpa!" gritaba Kagome con Hana en brazos._

" _el lo hizo no tu, voy a hacerlo pagar por arrebatarle su alma a nuestra hija"_

Con esto ultimo, Kagome recordó lo ultimo que vio e ese sueño y eso fue el rostro de quien la despertó.

-Kagome- la voz de Sesshomaru el saco de sus pensamientos, la esfera y todo el Reiki que había en la cabaña se fue.

Sesshomaru aun la tenia en sus brazos, él sentía el calor de ella y no podía encontrarse más ajusto, pero fue en ese momento en el que recordó el porqué había corrido, ella estaba a punto de morir.

-Miko- la voz de Sesshomaru ya sonaba normal, con ese aire frío y calculador que usaba con todos menos Rin, Kagome y.… al parecer sus hijos.

-lo siento...- la voz de Kagome salió en un susurro.

-no tienes porque disculparte- Sesshomaru sonaba más cálido que al llamarla.

Kagome recordó la visión que vio, Sesshomaru describiendo a un Inuyasha que amaba a Kikyo, un esposo protector, un padre... las últimas palabras las sintió como ácido, pero también tenía un consuelo que la tenía abrazada entre sus fuertes brazos, un aroma que le hacía pensar en un claro a media noche con la luna en menguante a lo alto del cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Quiénes somos? - esa pregunta hizo que Sesshomaru se retirara un poco de Kagome, la vio a sus ojos y descubrió lágrimas. Ella se preguntaba quién era realmente ella, era la joven que viajaba al pasado y se enamoró de Inuyasha o era la Tenshi quien se casó y tuvo hijos con Sesshomaru.

-somos nosotros mismo- Sesshomaru también se había preguntado qué había pasado en aquel futuro para que el pasado cambiara, se preguntó qué sangre fue derramada y como era él en ese futuro... o mejor dicho como debió ser su vida.

Él quería forjarse su propio camino hacia el futuro y ahora que le habían dicho que él había tenido un futuro donde era el Guardian de la Tenshi, que tendría hijos con esta y tendría que pelear en una guerra al lado de Kagome.

-realmente, puedes aceptar que nosotros... causamos sufrimiento por no derrotan a aquel youkai- había cierto tono ácido pues recordó como Naraku fue capaz de estropear la vida de cada uno de sus amigos.

Sesshomaru sabía a qué se refería la miko, pero también sabía que ahora todos estaban felices con sus nuevas vidas.

-quieres que tus amigos no se conozcan? - el tono que uso fue entre reproche y cálido, Kagome soltó las lágrimas reprimidas que había guardado.

Sesshomaru siguió abrazándola hasta que ella dejó de llorar y cayó dormida en un profundo sueño, él había puesto un campo de energía youki para que ninguno de los humanos lo vieran tan unido a la miko, una vez que la acostó en su futón decidió deshacer el campo.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo VII

Sesshomaru veía como la miko dormía en su futón, después de retirar el campo de youki todos los amigos de la sacerdotisa se acercaron a la cabaña y vieron para su sorpresa a el gran Sesshomaru con una cara perturbada.

" _necesito respuestas"_ pensaba.

" _ **los cachorros volverán en tres días, ellos te darán tus respuestas"**_

Su bestia dijo _"cachorros"_ con cierto cariño pues este los reconocía como su descendencia además que ellos eran de hembra que él había escogido como su compañera de vida y sabía que ellos encierran un gran poder, pero el dueño de Yako todavía tenía muchas dudas, dudas que no pensaba mostrar a nadie.

Miroku se acercó a Sesshomaru, el intento mantener su nerviosismo tranquilo pues no tenía tanta confianza con aquel Daiyoukai como alguna vez la tuvo con Inuyasha.

-Señor Sesshomaru tengo algo urgente que comunicarle- le dijo Miroku.

Él fue el que más había hablado con los dos cachorros de Sesshomaru y Kagome por lo tanto él sabía a más detalle lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kagome y por ser Sesshomaru su protector y.…en un futuro su esposo creyó conveniente informarle sobre el estado de la sacerdotisa.

-Hmn- el monje tomó eso como un si.

Miroku y Sesshomaru salieron de la cabaña y fueron al lugar donde se habían sido presentados los futuros herederos de la casa de la luna.

-Señor Sesshomaru, tengo que informarle que el estado de la señorita Kagome es muy delicado-

Con estas simples palabras ya tenía toda la atención del Taiyoukai.

-según dijeron sus hijos...dijo... los pequeños, la señorita Kagome está conteniendo un poder que un humano cualquiera no podría soportar y por esa razón cada vez que ella adquiere más poder su cuerpo se desgasta significativamente-

Sesshomaru comenzó a analizar cada palabra y recordó cómo la pequeña cachorra había estado muy preocupada por su madre.

-Hmn-

-las niñas no comentaron como ella se podría recuperar, su madre de ellos posee una salud muy delicada pues se excedió al usar su poder en la guerra Tenshi y ahora no resiste mucho despierta-

Las preguntas de Sesshomaru se iban incrementando al igual que nuevas preguntas nacían en su mente.

" _¿no podre protegerla de sus propios poderes?"_

-Señor Sesshomaru, la señorita Kagome está en este momento muy afectada por los recientes cambios al igual que las vistas de su futuro...-

Sesshomaru posó sus ojos en el monje y este sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿cuáles visione? -

-el anciano Myoga dijo que la señorita Kagome al ser un ser espiritual más que una humana tendría visiones de la línea de tiempo correcta-

Sesshomaru comenzó a recordar aquella noche donde la llamaba a él y no a su "querido" hermano, Inuyasha no estaba en ese sueño y el único en quien ella podía apoyarse y protegerse era él, también recordó como ese día se había descontrolado su poder y ella había dicho su nombre inconscientemente, nadie lo escuchó, pero él al poseer un sentido agudo del oído escuchó su nombre de sus dulces labios de forma cálida y cariñosa.

-también dijo que usted al ser el compañero de ella en ese mismo futuro posiblemente los valla a tener, pero la más afectada será ella-

Miroku estaba seriamente preocupado por Kagome, él entendía que esas visiones eran un futuro que ya no estaba, pero podían ser no tan gratos recuerdos además que reafirmó sus sospechas al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Kagome llamando a su futuro compañero de vida y no Inuyasha.

-ella tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro que cambió- dijo Sesshomaru en tono de afirmación.

-así es Señor Sesshomaru, la señorita puede verlo, pero me temo que esto va a ser un problema, según me dijeron los pequeños su madre sufría las mismas visiones, pero ella veía el pasado y comenzó a empeorar en salud al punto en que ya no podía salir de su cuarto sin compañía-

La cabeza de Sesshomaru comenzó a dar vueltas y de repente empezó a ver cómo el paisaje iba cambiando lentamente...

 _El monje desapareció de la vista del youkai y el día se transformó en noche, el bosque en un claro iluminado por cientos de luciérnagas y la luz de una luna llena_

 _Él comenzó a inspeccionar el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba y algo llamó su atención, un olor en particular que le daba tanta paz, pero también angustia. Su vista se desplazó a las raíces de un viejo árbol donde se encontraba una joven de cabellos azabaches y piel tersa, sus vestimentas eran kimonos de seda y sus cabellos sueltos se movían con el viento dando un espectáculo para el Taiyoukai que la veía._

 _-quisiera permanecer así para siempre-_

 _La voz de la joven era cálida y dulce, pero había salido con mucho trabajo de su cuerpo, Sesshomaru se acercó a la joven distinguiéndose a cada centímetro que se acercaba. La miko que él recordaba era una Kagome llena de vida y alegría, la que tenía enfrente era una Kagome con el cuerpo desgastado, su cabello a pesar de seguir siendo azabache no daba aquel brillo de vitalidad, su piel era pálida, sus manos y cara se veían desnutridas._

 _-Amor, siempre estarás... no permitiré que él te aleje de mi-_

 _-hace tiempo... me contaste de que odiaste quien eras en ese entonces-_

 _-lo recuerdo...-_

 _-crees que... el tú de ese tiempo...- las lágrimas y las pocas fuerzas de la miko la hicieron detenerse un momento -me acepte-_

 _La mente de Sesshomaru estaba tan pasmada que solo podía observar como su boca se movía y salían palabras cariñosas hacia la dueña de su vida._

 _-y tú crees, que la tu que se enamoró de mi hermano me entregue su corazón? -_

 _Sesshomaru que había estado en el cuerpo de su yo del futuro se separó de este y ahora veía como la pareja se abrazaban muy nostálgicamente, ellos sabían cuánto iba cambiar sus vidas al igual que ellos no recordarán cuán enamorados estaban._

 _Sus vidas se separarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Sesshomaru comenzó a regresar a la realidad y vio al monje preocupado debido a la mirada perdida del Inuyoukai.

#########

En la época actual.

-Hayate! - gritaba un Shun manchado de jugo de naranja.

-que paso ahora-

Hayate tenía la responsabilidad de sus dos sobrinos y conociéndolos sabía que no podían quedarse en la casa de su abuela materna por lo tanto lo dejo con su abuela paterna que aún seguía viva en su palacio en las nubes, cuando no estaba entrenando con Sota él iba a cuidar a sus sobrinos.

Irasue al verlos con sus marcas pertenecientes a su clan no podía creerlo, su hijo en esta línea del tiempo había muerto unos siglos atrás en una batalla por el control de las tierras del norte, aunque ganó la guerra fue infectado por un veneno sin cura y murió un mes después, al ver a Shun pensó en Sesshomaru y lo acepto, pero al ver a la niña sintió como si viera a que ya pequeña humana que viajaba siempre con él. Irasue dejo que ellos se quedaran después de escuchar el mensaje de Inu no Taisho y la explicación de los cachorros sin mencionar quien era su madre.

-Shippo me tiro mi vaso de naranja- Shun hacia un lloriqueo pues estaba empapado.

En eso un joven zorro con una apariencia de dieciocho años, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta naranja.

Shippo por ser un zorro mágico podía vivir por siglos, ahora él poseía cinco colas debido a que con cada siglo una cola le crecía, Shippo siempre cuido en secreto a la que consideraba como una madre cuando ella vivía en esa época o cuando regresaba al igual que tuvo mucho cuidado en no ser percibido por Inuyasha.

-Señor Hayate, el joven Shun embarro a la señorita Sakura con pudin y yo lo empape de jugo-

-comprendo- Hayate tenía que ser muy paciente con sus sobrinos pues sabía que ellos tal vez podrían desaparecer si todo seguía como hasta ahora.

Los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse y el sol se eclipso con la luna, todos los habitantes de la tierra quedaron en oscuridad y nadie entendía que pasaba.

-ya a empezado, creí que él esperaría hasta que ella regresara a esta época... pero por lo que veo él todavía le teme- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hayate, pero esta no era muy alegre -Shun, ve por Sakura y vayan con sus padres, se van a quedar con ellos hasta que yo vaya a buscarlos ¿comprendes? -

-si-

Shun se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba su hermana para poder regresar con ella con sus padres.

-espero que al menos no comiese a atacar hasta que ellos aclaren todas sus dudas y la línea del tiempo se componga un poco-

Hayate se lanzó desde el castillo a los cielos oscuros, de la espalda de este un par de hermosas alas blancas salieron, sus ropas cambiaron a una camisa azul celeste, una chamarra azul marino con bordes de color dorado mientras que en la espalda se podía ver un borde dorado en forma de v, las mangas terminaban después del codo y un borde de grueso de color dorado, un pantalón blanco y unas botas del mismo color que él chamarra y dos franjas doradas en la parte de arriba, las bota tenían cuatro dedos de distancia con la rodilla.

Al llegar a la parte central de la ciudad Hayate elevo sus manos al cielo y de estas salió un rayo de luz que se desplazó por lo largo del cielo iluminando y cruzándose hacia lo más alto de este, después de traspasar las nubes oscuras estas se dispersaron dejando solo el vasto cielo nocturno que nos proporciona un eclipse de sol.

" _espero que esto sea suficiente"_ pensaba Hayate.

#########

Sesshomaru percibe los aromas de Shun y Sakura surgiendo del pozo, él se extrañó pues ellos le habían informado que regresarían en tres días. El monje veía como cambiaba una y otra vez, él jamás había visto ninguna emoción en ese rostro frío y calculador como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Señor Sesshomaru...-

No pudo terminar su frase debido a que el youkai salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el pozo.

" _algo esta mal"_


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo VIII

#########

En la época actual

Sota iba de regreso a su casa, apenas estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando un youkai salió a su encuentro, poseía un cuerpo de lagarto combinado con serpiente.

-que!-

Sota esquivo el ataque directo que le había dado y comenzó a hacer las mismas posiciones de manos que Sakura, tomo la espada para posicionarse para comenzar a pelear, pero de la nada aparecieron más de cinco rodeándolo, pero cuando ya lo iban a atacar comenzaron a salir estudiantes de la escuela y al ver la escena que darán en shock, mientras que los youkais se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-demonios!-

Sota grito y corrió a una velocidad sobre natural y se posiciono en frente de todos los alumnos.

-entren ahora-

Todos entraron corriendo de nuevo a la escuela y el comenzó a luchar contra los cinco youkais.

Mientras tanto en los cielos Hayate tenía su propia batalla con un millón de youkais y Taiyoukai voladores.

"tanto le temes que venga?" se preguntaba Hayate, el sabio la identidad del enemigo, pero no podía creer cómo fue que llegó a esto.

#########

En la época feudal

" _ **El recuerdo del amor"**_

" _¿Quién es?" se preguntaba Kagome._

" _ **Mi vida le pertenece a él"**_

" _¿el?"_

" _ **Aunque no lo recuerde siempre lo amare"**_

 _Una luz comenzó a rodear al cuerpo de Kagome y esta sintió como este poder era tan cálido y gentil mientras la envolvía. Esta extraña luz le presento una imagen que la dejo sorprendida, ella se encontraba suspendida en el cielo, su cuerpo irradiaba una luz tenue de color cerezo y en su espalda poseía un par de hermosas alas, debajo de ella un nuevo mundo se le mostraba, era un lugar sin igual, pero ella de alguna manera se sentía sola, un hombre de cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos azules como el cielo se acercó volando hacia ella._

 _-Kagome, hija has sido seleccionada para ir al mundo humano para equilibrar la balanza-_

" _él… es mi padre?"_

 _-tu hermano Hayate quiso cambiar de lugar contigo, pero no se lo permiten… este hijo mío- su voz sonaba con tono paternal_

 _-no te preocupes padre, volveré- Kagome le contestó con un deje de tristeza._

 _Nuevamente la luz se hace presente y envuelve toda la visión de Kagome, pero cuando muestra otra vez una imagen está ya no es aquel lugar lleno de fantasía y ella ya no poseía aquellas alas, ahora se encuentra en un bosque lleno de colores además de vida, Kagome comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero de la nada un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados aparece frente a ella._

 _El hombre la ve esperando algún movimiento que le indique peligro mientras Kagome fija su mirada más allá del exterior, comenzó a leer su corazón y se dio cuenta que él era un protector de la raza humana._

 _-mi nombre es Kag… dijo mi nombre es Midoriko- dijo Kagome_

 _-soy Inu no Taisho-_

Kagome despertó de un salto y se topó con dos pares de ojos verdes.

-te dije que no hicieras ningún ruido-

Shun tomó del pelo a Sakura y está entre su llanto por haber despertado a su madre descargo Reiki con Youki hacia su hermano que al instante salió disparado hacia la pared.

-fue sin querer- decía una niña tirada en el suelo tapándose con sus pequeñas manitas su cara.

Kagome veía como seguía la escena de los dos hermanitos y sentía que faltaban dos personas en esta escena o mejor dicho tres.

-mama lo siento- le dijo Sakura que ahora se encontraba al lado de su madre abrazándola.

Kagome tomo a la niña en brazos y la subió a su regazo, ella no podía evitar sentir carillo y hasta se podría decir amor por los dos pequeños pero su mente todavía estaba procesando el ser madre.

-mami tenemos problemas- Shun se encontraba junto a su madre al decir esto.

-qué es lo que pasa? - le pregunto Kagome.

-mami, el ser que va a desatar la guerra se volvió más poderoso que en nuestra era-

La cara de Shun era mucho más seria que en ningún momento y Sakura se aferró a Kagome, pero en ese momento Sesshomaru llego a la cabaña.

-que pasa? - Sesshomaru había escuchado la recién conversación de sus cachorros con la miko, pero como sabía que Kagome había sufrido una crisis decidió que ellos tal vez podrían animarla un poco, pero al oír lo relacionado con problemas decidió intervenir.

-papi... -a Sakura se le escapo aquella palabra a la que estaba tan acostumbrada para referirse a él, mientras que Sesshomaru sintió como su corazón aceptaba esas palabras con cierta alegría.

-padre, el maestro Hayate nos ha mandado y no estoy seguro él porque, pero hay problemas, Hayate sabe que él se ha fortalecido-

Sesshomaru oía como aquel niño se expresaba, podía jurar que él era el Heredero del Oeste, pero sentía que había alguien más, alguien que era el legítimo Heredero, pero no sabía por qué.

-entonces...- Kagome todavía estaba recuperándose de las dos crisis que había sufrido.

Sesshomaru vio como Kagome se perdía en sus pensamientos y pensó en cómo ella se había estado debilitando tan rápidamente, luego vio a los dos cachorros que estaban a su lado.

-vamos- con esta frase Shun salió de la cabaña.

-dime, quien es nuestro enemigo-

Shun dudo en decirle pues sabía que en la época en la que se encontraban no tendría mucha lógica.

-su nombre era Hoyo, pero cambió su nombre al ser poseído por las almas restantes de los demonios de los dos anteriores enemigos de las Tenshi-

Sho le había contado historias a Shun de cómo sus padres sobrevivieron y derrotaron a Hoyo, pero algo que no pudo contarle fue que Hoyo había sido el novio de Kagome, pero al conocer a Sesshomaru y ser recatada por este se fue enamorado de él y los youkais al ver esto tomaron posesión del cuerpo de Hoyo para destruir a aquella pareja.

-Hayate es hermano de la miko-esto fue más afirmación que pregunta. - él es de aquel futuro también-

-no, el vino con nosotros, pero no es de nuestro tiempo porque él aparece y desaparece pues el al igual que mama es un Tenshi-

Aquello dejó un poco asombrado a Sesshomaru, pero no lo demostró.

-tu... madre sufre de visiones de ese futuro-

Sesshomaru vio cómo se estremeció Shun y supo de inmediato que algo les estaban ocultando.

-que ocultas-

Shun estaba pálido, no sabía cómo contarle que su hermano mayor Sho había enloquecido después de la muerte de su hermana Hana y su madre había perdido un poco de alma al sellar a su propio hijo, el sello fue muy difícil e involucró el alma de Kagome, el poder de Hayate y un contenedor que fue su propia espada.

Las batallas en aquel futuro se volvieron peores cuando Oyó fue poseído y Sho fue sellado, todos los youkais que quedaban se conglomeraron y atacaron sin contenerse en poder, las batallas se volvieron cada vez más sangrientas y los cadáveres se apoderaban de las calles.

-yo...yo soy el...-Shun intentaba decirle a su padre de Sho, pero no sabía cómo.

-Shun, yo le muestro- Sakura había dejado a su madre al escuchar a su padre preguntar si ocultaban algo.

Shun asintió, se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña y encontró a Sango poniendo paños en la cabeza de Shippo, Miroku mecía a Natsu, Rin y Kohaku platicaban con Kagome sobre los niños de esta.

" _como quisiera que nos hubieras tenido a mis hermanos y a mí en esta época_ "

Él recordaba los días de campo que tenían cuando era cumple años de alguno de los futuros herederos de la casa de la luna, su padre dejaba cualquier trabajo y su madre los mimaba, siempre eran felices en esos momentos, su hermano Sho cambiaba su apariencia en estos momentos dejando a la vista su naturaleza predominante que era la youkai su pelo plateado completo sin ningún deje azul y sus ojos dorados mientras que Hana su naturaleza predominante era la Tenshi con apariencia humana por lo tanto tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Shun ya volviste- le saludo Kagome. -Sakura me dijo que te habías metido en problemas y que iría a ayudarte-

Shun maldijo por lo bajo a su querida hermanita.

-yo no necesito de la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de una niña pequeña-

Todos comenzaron a reír pues él les recordó a Inuyasha.

" _qué fue lo que realmente te paso"_ Kagome cada vez que pensaba en Inuyasha sentía pena pues le quito la oportunidad de estar con Kikyo y de ser padre, ya no sentía amor por él, ahora solamente un enorme cariño.

Por otro lado...

Sakura con su mano derecha comenzó a hacer varias poses de manos y de estas salía un resplandor rosa y azul mientras que enfrente de ella aparecía una espada cuyo resplandor era tan intenso que obligó a Sesshomaru a taparse los ojos, cuando terminó todo en medio de Sesshomaru y su hija había una espada flotando con una capa de luz celeste.

-esta es la espada de Tenshi, te otorgada por nuestro abuelo-Sakura sabía más cosas que Shun, pero esto se debía al alma de Hana quien ahora la protegía y le brindaba conocimientos para poder ayudar a su querida familia.

-porque me fue otorgada- Sesshomaru no quería desperdiciar sus palabras en preguntas tontas por lo tanto iba directo a la pregunta de importancia.

-te fue otorgada para proteger y.…- la silueta de Sakura comenzó a cambiar, sus rasgos, estatura y complexión se transformó en unos de una joven de quince años o mejor dicho en los de Kagome al llegar por primera vez a esta época con la única diferencia de que sus cabellos y ojos seguían siendo como los de Sakura.

- _honorable padre, me quiero presentar-_

Sesshomaru veía con rostro inexpresivo como la voz de Sakura había cambiado.

- _mi nombre es Hana no Taisho Higurashi Primera Princesa de las Tierras del Oeste, usted tenía muchas dudas sobre mis hermanos menores y sobre lo que está ocurriendo por lo tanto estoy dispuesta a contestar todas sus preguntas-_

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, ahora tenía una hija aparte de Sakura y se veía mayor que está.

-porque estas en el cuerpo de Sakura-

- _hace algún tiempo... el enemigo de la guerra Tenshi uso mi sangre ara regresar al pasado y crear esta línea del tiempo, pero como no uso mi alma para sellar decidí proteger a mi hermanita menor y me quedé con ella, mi hermano mayor Sho se volvió loco al ver mi cuerpo muerto y comenzó una batalla con todo youkai que existía por lo tanto mi tío Hayate al igual que mi tío Sota lo sellaron en su espada._

-dices entonces que tienes un hermano llamado Sho- la afirmación de Hana hizo que Sesshomaru comienza a sentirse levemente mareado.

 _-si, mi hermano es el Heredero de las Tierras de Oeste Sho no Taisho Higurashi... mi prometido-_

Sesshomaru quedo completamente inexpresivo y sin ninguna expresión que pudiera expresar su gran sorpresa.

- _fui comprometida con mi hermano mayor Sho desde mi nacimiento pues mi sangre era idéntica a la de mi madre y tío por lo tanto todo youkai la querría y como usted mi querido padre temía por mi seguridad le pidió a mi hermano que fuera el quien me protegiera y el así lo hizo, muchos youkai venían a por mí, Sho siempre me protegía y cuidaba de mi pero esto lo hacía cada vez más frio y calculador al matar haciendo de lado su lado misericordioso y bondadoso que es poseía, al morir su cordura se fue y ataco a todos-_

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-tú y tu hermano fueron comprometidos y ambos murieron- las palabras sonaban con voz triste y cansada, el comprendía el por que los cachorros no le dijeron nada al respecto.

- _mi madre era realmente el blanco del señor Hoyo, pero como ella era protegida por ti él cambio su estrategia y tomo posesión del hijo de mi tío Inuyasha... me ataco dejando a Sho gravemente herido-_

 _Sesshomaru por más capas de analizar toda la información que le daban esta era dada muy veloz mente._

 _-madre se culpó así misma al borde de querer acabar con su vida, yo solo podía ver a través de Sakura y Sho fue puesto bajo el cuidado Hayate, no queda mucho de la vida que antes llevábamos-_

 _Sesshomaru veía como los ojos de Hana se llenaban de lágrimas y se derramaban por sus mejillas, pero algo o alguien las seco._

 _Sesshomaru que seguía en su lugar vio como un perfecto clon apareció al lado de Hana._

 _-Hana, he venido por ti-_

 _#########_

En la época actual

Sota logro derrotar a todos los youkais, pero en todo su camino los vio y peleo contra ellos, fue en ese momento que vio a su hermano luchando en el cielo, tenía grandes heridas y toda su vestimenta estaba manchada de sangre.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo IX

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados apareció justo detrás de Hana.

-Hana, he venido por ti-

Sesshomaru vio como Hana al ver a la persona que acababa de secar sus lágrimas cambio su expresión a una llena de asombro y cariño, su aroma también cambio a uno tan dulce y cálido que Sesshomaru comprendió que esta persona era alguien importante para ella.

-Sho-

Sesshomaru al oír esto observó con más detalle al joven que tenía enfrente, no podía creer el parecido que tenían y mucho menos que lo tuviera de frente.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _Hayate se encontraba peleando en el cielo, contra los youkais que habían arribado en la época actual cuando de pronto la espada que el siempre llevaba en su cintura comenzó a brillar._

" _así que al fin vas a aparecer" pensó Hayate._

 _Tomo la empuñadura de la espada y comenzó a recitar un ritual de liberación espiritual y mientras lo hacía fue envuelto en un poder espiritual tan grande que todos los youkais que lo enfrentaban fueron purificados._

 _-cuanto tiempo ha pasado... tío-_

 _La voz que se escucho era tan suave como la brisa y su dueño era un joven de al menos dieciocho años, cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda._

 _-bienvenido... Sho-_

 _Hayate había sellado a su sobrino con su forma humana pues el sello purificaba todo rastro de energía youki y al ser su esencia predominante corría el riesgo de morir._

 _-veo que seguimos en guerra-_

 _La expresión de Sho se mostraba calculadora y fría, comenzó a agudizar sus sentidos mientras que su verdadera forma comenzó a mostrarse._

 _-donde están mis padres- la pregunta de Sho fue directa._

 _Desde que Sho fue sellado durmió por un año completo y ahora que fue liberado no logro percibir a el aroma de sus padres o hermanos menores, encontró el aroma de su tío Sota, pero algo débil._

 _-tus padres...- Hayate había conocido a su sobrino en el nacimiento de su sobrina Hana y no convivio mucho con ellos, pero sabía mejor que nadie lo grandioso que era en combate y su poca paciencia igual a la de su padre, además que si algo era importante para Sho era su familia._

 _-y mis hermanos? -_

 _Hayate comenzó a entrar en duda, Sho al momento de perder a su compañera de vida Hana se sumió en la total locura y si ahora se enteraba que su familia había se disolvió no se imaginaba como reaccionaria._

 _-se descubrió con que fin fue tomada la sangre de Hana-_

 _Sho al oír estas palabras cambio totalmente su semblante, su querida Hana aquella niña que siempre quiso proteger, tal vez no por amor romántico como su padre y madre, sino como su tierna hermanita que sufrió la mala suerte de ser casi en su totalidad Tenshi, había muerto frente a sus ojos y él su compañero de vida no había podido hacer nada._

 _-su sangre, no, mejor dicho, nuestra sangre de Tenshi tiene el poder de trascender en el tiempo y esto fue utilizado por él para evitar que tus padres se conocieran-_

 _Sho escuchó atentamente, él no quería tomar acción antes de pensar pues quería logran su venganza por el asesinato de su querida hermanita._

 _-lamentablemente el no tomo en cuenta que la perla de Shikon llevara a Kagome al pasado- Hayate seguía un poco intranquilo al poner al corriente a Sho pues sabía que pronto llegarían a un tema delicado._

 _-entonces mis padres se conocieron en el pasado-_

 _Esto fue más bien una afirmación, Hayate estaba acostumbrado al modo de hablar del padre de este pues en aquel futuro Sesshomaru era un embajador de la tierra ante el mundo celestial pues esta función era de Kagome, pero al estar tan delicada de salud fue nombrado como su representante de ella y Hayate era el embajador del mundo celestial después de morir su padre._

 _-si, en más de una ocasión Sesshomaru intento matarla-_

 _Hayate al decir esto último sonrió pues era raro haberlos conocidos como una pareja tan unida, dispuesta a sacrificarse el uno por el otro y ahora verlos como enemigos además de casi llegar a ser cuñados, claro que este detalle no se lo contaría a Sho. Sho cambio de cara, jamás en su vida creyó escuchar que su honorable padre le pusiera una mano encima a su madre._

" _porque me sentiré tan tranquilo" este pensamiento paso por la mente de Sho una vez que dejo de pensar en sus padres._

" _cuando murió Kotoori, la compañera de mi primo el hijo de mi tío Inuyasha él no volvió a ser el mismo"_

" _ **ella no está muerta, además tu y yo no la queremos como hembra"**_ _hablo la bestia de Sho._

" _sé eso, pero como que no está muerta, yo la vi morir"_

" _ **la siento, es muy tenue, pero la siento"**_

 _-Sho hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte... el día en que te sellamos tu hermana Sakura fue lastimada de gravedad y la única forma de salvarla fue...-_

 _-haciendo renovación de alma-_

 _Al decir esto Sho comprendió porque su bestia sintió a Hana tan débilmente, el alma de Hana había sido usada como escudo de Sakura, si no se hubiera usado el cuerpo de Sakura habría sido controlado por su propio poder convirtiéndose en un contenedor sin pensamientos propios._

 _-si, Hana fue la primera en percatarse de esto y antes de que fuera atacada me informo de las graves heridas de Sakura iba a sufrir, me imploro que sin importar que Sakura iba a vivir sin ninguna complicación... sabes que el mejor don de Hana era la capacidad de ver los futuros de las personas-_

 _Sho sintió como la esperanza de ver nuevamente a su compañera crecía cada vez más en su interior._

 _-si fue renovación de alma ella podría... vivir una vez que nuestros padres se conozcan y la línea de tiempo se reestablezca- la cara de Sho con cada palabra se iluminaba._

 _Hayate sentía mucho dolor en su interior, Hana sabía muy bien los riesgos que iba a tener al pedirle salvar la vida de Sakura a costa de la suya._

 _-no, Sho... ella murió el día en que se usó su sangre para regresar al pasado y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ella aun cuando tus padres se casen en esta línea de tiempo y te tengan a ti y a tus hermanos, ella no nacerá-_

 _Esta verdad estaba poco a poco consumiendo a Sho._

 _-porque...-_

 _-Sho, Hana sabía que usarían sangre de Tenshi para regresar al pasado de hecho fue ella quien le informo a su padre sobre lo que se avecinaba y como era inevitable, la sangre que iba a ser usada era la de Sakura, pero Hana se interpuso, el poder de Sakura fue expulsado y Hana eso el renuevo de alma para poder dar su alma a Sakura como contenedor de todo su poder-_

 _Sho comprendió él porque su querida Hana se sacrificó, pero su dolor era tan grande como en el momento en el que ella murió._

 _-Sho, ella una vez que todos derroten a su enemigo será momento de despedirse, Hana será completamente asimilada por Sakura-_

 _Hayate había visto un caso parecido en el mundo celestial cuando su padre dio su alma a su madre después te exceder su poder y contra los enemigos, ellos fueron convirtiéndose en uno después de algún tiempo hasta que se fundieron en una misma alma, pero los recuerdos de los dos fueron eliminados sin ningún modo de recuperarlos._

 _Sho comenzó a perderse así mismo en su mente, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sacudía. Hayate comenzó a pensar en algún modo de salvar a su sobrina y se le ocurrió una solución._

 _\- solo podrías evitar esto si lograras reestablecer toda la línea del tiempo original, pero eso tendría que ser hasta después de derrotar a este enemigo-_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Sho veía como su hermanita estaba justo enfrente suyo como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si nunca se hubiera sacrificado.

Hana por su parte veía como su hermano no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que lo vio.

-así que tú eres Sho-

Sesshomaru lo dijo con afirmación y por primera vez se ganó la mirada de que hizo su aparición.

-disculpe mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Sho no Taisho Higurashi- Sho hizo una reverencia por respeto a la persona que sería su padre.

-Hmn-

Sesshomaru se dedicaba a observarlo, de pronto recordó como se había puesto Kagome y decidió preguntarle.

-su madre está colapsando por el poder que encierra-

Sho y Hana se voltearon a ver uno al otro.

-hay alguna manera de salvarla? -

En la aldea Kagome esperaba fuera de la cabaña a que Sakura volviera...

" _ **si tan solo los errores se pudieran cambiar"**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Quién eres? -

Enfrente de Kagome apareció una niña vestida con un sencillo kimono rosa, sus cabellos eran de color azabache y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, con su pequeña mano le indico que la siguiera mientras que los ojos de Kagome fueron tornándose del mismo color de la niña.

" _yo soy tu"_

El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a avanzar hacia la niña mientras que detrás de ella dejaba un camino completamente lleno de flores de todos tipos y colores, sus vestimentas comenzaron a cambiar al igual que conforme caminaba sus pisadas se iban separando del piso.

" _soy tu yo verdadera"_

El semblante de Kagome cambio a uno tan resplandeciente que era difícil de ver.

Shun salió de inmediato de la cabaña al sentir el cambio en el aroma de su madre y fue capaz de ver a la pequeña que llamaba a su madre y el cómo su madre se iba transformando.

-esto es malo-

Sango salió de la cabaña seguida de Miroku y Kohaku quienes habían estado hablando con Shun sobre cómo eran Sesshomaru y Kagome en aquel futuro, pero al ver como el semblante de Shun cambio ellos salieron junto con él para poder observar como Kagome fue envuelta en su propio poder nuevamente pero justo enfrente de ella se encontraba una niña de al menos dos años.

\- ¡Kagome! - grito Sango.

-es inútil que le griten, ella está ahora mismo con ella- Shun conocía a la perfección a esa niña.

Aquella niña había sido un obstáculo para recuperar la salud de su madre, su padre había rogado para que la salvara, pero esta niña le dijo que no era tiempo de que él le rogara, cuando llegara el momento vería si él era capaz de volver a rogar como lo hacía ahora.

\- ¿Quién es ella pequeño? - le pregunto Miroku.

-ella es... el verdadero poder de mi Madre, su nombre es Aion-

Todos quedaron asombrados, la pequeña que estaba justo enfrente de ellos los observaba con ojos curiosos.

-Aion para que viniste? - Shun le pregunto con un tono de voz tan frio y tan carente de emociones que todos pensaron por un momento que el niño que tenían al lado no era nadie más que Sesshomaru.

-Shun...hace mucho que no te veo-

La pequeña sonrió, pero en su semblante no se mostró alegría alguna.

-a que viniste- volvió a preguntar.

-Shun sabes que ella está sufriendo verdad? -

El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a brillar conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus cabellos comenzaron a cambiar de color y su vestimenta cambio a aquel vestido blanco que tubo al momento de hacer un renuevo de alma.

-ella no es consciente de que su mente se está deshaciendo, tu padre es el único que puede salvarla de esto, pero como sabes todavía no es el tiempo... así que solo le estoy prestando un poco de mi poder para que se estabilice-

-porque no es el tiempo- esta vez fue la voz de Sesshomaru quien hizo la pregunta.

Él había sentido el cambio de Kagome y salió corriendo en su ayuda, pero su hijo Sho le alcanzo antes de llegar y le pidió que no interfiriera, pero Sesshomaru no podía evitar preguntarle por que tenía que dejar sufrir a la miko por más tiempo.

-ooo... vaya, Sesshomaru no Taisho es un honor-

-responde-

-veras, tu esposa... perdón tu protegida es mi única dueña y no puedo permitir que su compañero sea alguien que no sea apropiado-

La cara de Sesshomaru permaneció sin expresión, pero dentro de él estaba tan furioso pues esa no era razón suficiente para que la miko sufriera.

-no me malentiendas, yo te he aceptado como el compañero de Kagome de hecho todo el mundo celestial te acepto, pero como yo tengo la capacidad de ver el futuro pude ver cuanto iba a cambiar tu corazón-

La mirada de Aion se fue suavizando, ella había visto antes que Hana el futuro y cuanto cambio iba a ocurrir, en ese momento Kagome tenía una salud tan inestable que Sesshomaru le imploro que le dijera la forma de romper el sello y equilibrar el espíritu de Kagome, pero Aion le dijo que todavía no era tiempo.

-sé que ella está sufriendo, pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo-

Kagome parecía como si la esfera en la que se encontraba fuera de agua, pero de repente de su espalda surgieron dos inmensas alas blancas, estas la sacaron de la esfera a una velocidad inhumana pero una vez afuera estas se desvanecieron.

Sesshomaru fue el más rápido en llegar, Kagome caía en picada desde una altura de diez pisos y sus alas habían desaparecido, Sho era tan rápido como su padre, pero no pudo alcanzar a su madre antes que su padre.

-Aion- la voz de Hana hiso que esta se volteara.

-Hana...sabes que hacer-

Después de decir esto la pequeña niña comenzó a brillar, pero antes de desaparecer volteo a ver a Sesshomaru.

-Tu hijo fue aceptado por el poder de Hana porque su amor por ella a pesar de no ser romántico demostró ser puro, en la tierra todavía no ha nacido el ser que será su compañero y hasta entonces es el deber de Sho ser su compañero, no es cuestión de ser marido y mujer, será como Midoriko y tu padre-

##########

En la época actual

Sota había llegado al templo completamente sucio debido a las constantes luchas que tuvo con todos los youkais que se le enfrentaban.

-Hayate! -grito.

Hayate que se encontraba dando una última inspección a la ciudad escucho el llamado de su hermanito y se dirigió hacia el templo. Después de contarle su plan a Sho él ayudo a Hayate a liberase de todos los youkais de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Hana.

-Sota, pero que te paso-

Sota al escuchar a Hayate desde el cielo volteo y vio cómo su hermano venia volando desde el cielo gracias a sus dos alas, su asombro no se dejó esperar y cayó al suelo, sus días de tranquilidad al parecer habían acabado el día en que su hermano mayor había regresado.

-po-porque tienes alas? -

-eh, las tengo porque nací con ellas- Hayate le gustaba burlarse de su querido hermanito.

-dime, porque unos monstruos me atacaron-

Hayate sabía que la hora de combatir a su enemigo se acercaba, pero no quería todavía preocuparlo, todavía tenía que ver cómo le iría a Sho con sus padres después de la charla que ellos tuvieron.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback.**_

 _-dices que, Hana y nuestra familia podría volver si...-_

 _-reestableces la línea de tiempo original, tendrías que viajar al pasado para reconstruirla desde cero, pero tendrías un pequeño detalle, tienes que llevar contigo a Hana y a tus padres-_

 _-porque tengo que llevarlos-_

 _-Hana es la llave al pasado y son tus padres los dueños de este pasado además que la única Tenshi que puede derrotar a es Taiyoukai es tu madre-_

 _Sho escuchaba atentamente, llevar a Hana no sería ningún problema, pero en esta línea del tiempo él no conoce a sus padres además que conocía a la perfección cuan testaruda podría llegar a ser su madre que según su tío Sota ya la tenía antes de conocer a su padre._

 _-tus padres de esta línea del tiempo deben tener conocidos y amistades, será difícil convencerlos-_

 _Hayate había viajado a ver como estaba su hermanita y se percató de su gran amistad y lealtad con sus amigos, por otro lado, Sesshomaru había conocido a Rin._

 _-Tío, sabes que Hana es mi compañera de vida, pero yo no la amo, si reestablezco esa línea del tiempo seré su prometido-_

 _Hayate le justaba reírse de sus sobrinos, cuando fueron comprometidos fue bajo órdenes de los seres celestiales por lo tanto Sesshomaru no pudo hacer nada pero Hayate sabía que el ser que iba a ser el compañero de Hana iba a nacer en otra línea del tiempo diferente a la que tenían por lo tanto se burló de sus pequeños sobrinos contándoles que cuando llegara ese hombre Sho no dejaría de ser un hermano sobre protector y tendría varias discusiones con su cuñado pero con el tiempo ese cuñado jamás apareció y Hana murió._

 _-no te preocupes, Hana se enamorará y tu serás él sobre protector hermano que siempre fuiste-_

 _Hayate tenía más o menos la idea de quien sería la pareja de Hana, al igual que la compañera de Sho._

 _-tío, sabes quisiera tener el don de ver el futuro para poder ver a la hermana que vi morir casada, mis dos hermanos menores siendo unos adolescentes responsables y a mis padres juntos como siempre-_

 _Ese sueño cada vez se escuchaba más lejano, ¿Cuánto tardaría en reconstruir aquella línea del tiempo?_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo X

En la época actual.

Hayate se encontraba con Sota en la cabina del pozo, habían decidido que Hayate iría al pasado para informar a toda la familia de su querida hermana lo que ocurría en aquella época y como enfrentarían aquella amenaza.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _Hayate veía como los youkai se acercaban a la ciudad con gran velocidad, Sota estaba luchando contra varios youkais en las calles, pero la cantidad era exorbitante por ello Hayate les pidió a algunos Tenshis que vinieran a la tierra para controlar a los youkais hasta que su hermana llegara, cientos de Tenshi se ofrecieron pues tenían mucho cariño a Kagome y decidieron apoyarlos, los youkais fueron controlados, pero seguían siendo enviados._

 _-Hayate, cuando vendrá mi hermana-_

 _Sota seguía combatiendo youkais junto con los Tenshi y ya era un experto, pero la cantidad y el poder youki que presentaban los youkais era cada vez más elevado._

 _-Kagome debe encontrar la llave de su poder, sino lo hace no podrá regresar a esta época y mucho menos derrotar a…-_

 _Hayate recordó a Hoyo, él lo había conocido tanto en la época original como en esta época y sabia cuan sinceros eran los sentimientos por Kagome además que Hoyo era… una reencarnación de un hombre que quería poder ver a su querida esposa aun cuando está ya no le perteneciera._

 _-pero no sabemos cuándo mi hermana encontrara aquella llave-_

 _Sota estaba preocupado pues a pesar de tener el apoyo de los Tenshi ellos no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotar a los Taiyoukais que habían estado mandando._

 _-tienes razón, iré personalmente y le informare a Sho sobre lo que ocurre en esta época-_

 _Sota veía a Hayate y no podía creer que realmente el estuviera nuevamente con su familia, al igual que su simple vida se complicara como alguna vez Kagome había sufrido._

 _-no se llamaba Shun? -le pregunto a Hayate._

 _Sota no había conocido a Sho pues este se había ido de inmediato a la época antigua._

 _-aaa, es cierto se me olvidaba… eres tío de cuatro angelicales niños, el mayor se llama Sho y es muy serio al igual que un poco testarudo y orgulloso como su madre y padre, la segunda es una princesita adorable, sensible y dulce, pero tiene un carácter como el de Kagome cuando se enoja, ella se llama Hana. El tercero, Shun es tan parecido a Inuyasha que parecería que son padre e hijo y lo único que salió a Kagome es su tierna y cálida sonrisa, la última es Sakura ella es tan parecida a Kagome hasta que se enoja o le faltan al respeto es allí cuando muestra el lado de Sesshomaru-_

 _El parloteo de Hayate sobre sus sobrinos estaba mareando ligeramente a Sota._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-volveré dentro de un día, creo que podrás arreglártelas por ahora-

Sota tenía instrucciones de proteger a su madre, al abuelo y el templo pues los youkai se habían estado concentrando en atacarlos.

-si, no te preocupes, saluda a Kagome de mi parte-

-claro-

Hayate se dejó caer al pozo y comenzó a salir un resplandor de este y fue justo en ese momento en el que el campo protector del templo residió un fuerte impacto de youki.

#########

En la época antigua.

En la aldea se respiraba un aire fresco por las mañanas, los aldeanos habían presenciado un paisaje que nunca olvidarían, Kagome había sido vista envuelta en una esfera de luz rosa mientras que todas sus vestimentas comenzaron a cambiar dejando a un ser tan resplandeciente como un sol o una luna pues su piel era pálida como la luna, pero esta desprendía un brillo que al verlo por mucho tiempo lastimaba la vista.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Shun se encontraban cerca de la cabaña donde habían puesto a Kagome después de su transformación, Sesshomaru, Hana y Sho se encontraban dentro de la cabaña.

-Sango, ¿sabes quiénes eran los que venían con Sesshomaru? - Shippo se había estado preguntando esto al igual que todos los que habían visto a Hana y Sho que eran las vivas imágenes de Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-no sé, pero espero que Kagome esté bien-

Sango había dejado a Natsu con Rin quien fue a buscar flores cerca del pueblo con An-uh para la señorita Kagome mientras ellos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido.

Shun se encontraba nervioso pues al ver a Hana y Sho con Sesshomaru sabía que estos ya le habían explicado que tanto Shun como Sakura le habían mentido, pero temía más por Sakura y Hana pues debido a que comparten un mismo cuerpo este se debilita con mayor rapidez.

Dentro de la cabaña donde se encontraba Kagome un Sesshomaru daba vueltas alrededor de la sacerdotisa que se encontraba dormida en un futón.

-porque tu madre no despierta- Sesshomaru comenzaba a desesperarse pues la miko no había dado señales de vida desde que la niña desapareció y cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse un campo de Reiki aparecía.

-madre está asimilando su nuevo poder, por eso no podemos acercarnos, en el futuro Aion nos dijo que solo el compañero de nuestra madre podía acercarse- le contesto Sho.

Hana a cada momento se veía más pálida y su altura, facciones comenzaban a regresar a ser como las de Sakura. De repente Kagome comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, Sesshomaru fue el primero en estar a su lado comprobando que el campo de reiki fue retirado.

Kagome comenzó a escuchar voces cerca de ella, pero solo una fue la que logro identificar.

-Sesshomaru- la voz de Kagome salió como un susurro.

La visión de Kagome era borrosa, pero sabía a la perfección quien estaba a su lado, quien fue el primero que después de perder el conocimiento la cargo hasta un sitio seguro donde la dejo descansar, Sesshomaru había sido el que la cuido aun cuando no podía tocarla, su calidez y preocupación fue la que poco a poco la trajo a la conciencia, aunque claro, esto jamás se lo iba a decir.

-Kagome- el nombre de la miko fue pronunciado con ternura, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Hana y Sho.

Los dos hermanos decidieron darles un momento a solas, sabían que su madre apenas estaba recuperándose emocionalmente de la noticia de que era madre de Shun y Sakura además de la adquisición de nuevos poderes, por otro lado, Sesshomaru se percató de las intenciones de sus dos hijos mayores y no los detuvo pues estaba de acuerdo en darle un poco de tiempo a la sacerdotisa en recuperarse.

-Sesshomaru... que fue-

Kagome comenzó a frotarse sus ojos, pero fue casi un milisegundo cuando se percató de las dos presencias que habían ocultado su aroma y reiki /youki detrás de aquel Taiyoukai, dos jóvenes saliendo de la cabaña, pero la imagen que vio fue así misma saliendo de esa cabaña con Sesshomaru.

-Kagome- la voz del youkai el saco de sus pensamientos.

Kagome vio como el rostro del gran Taiyoukai la examinaba, su propio rostro se volvió rojo por la vergüenza.

-que fue… lo que paso- Kagome le pregunto.

-miko debes dejar de hacer problemas-

La respuesta de Sesshomaru hizo que Kagome quedara desconcertada, recordó como aquel Lord se había quejado de la carga que era ella para él y con una cara roja, pero de ira descargo cierta cantidad de reiki en él.

El lord sabía que ese comentario la haría enojar, pero no se imaginó a que grado, el comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, pensó que sería una manera de relajar su mente un poco antes de darle la noticia de sus dos nuevos hijos y también la no tan grande noticia de que tenía que regresar a su palacio, pero sin dejarla a ella en esa aldea.

Sho y Hana salieron de la cabaña mientras que un Shun corrió a alcanzarlos, pero justo en ese momento Hana comenzó a brillar transformándose en la pequeña Sakura, los demás que estaban con Shun al ver la transformación quedaron pasmados.

-Sakura- la voz de Sho era cálida pero no tanta como cuando se refería a Hana.

-hermano-

Sakura salto hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazo, ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de Hana al igual que del sellado de Sho debido que fue la sangre de ella la que querían desde un principio.

-disculpe, usted… quién es? -

La pregunta fue hecha por Miroku quien al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban tan desconcertados no podían preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

-disculpe mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Sho no Taisho Higurashi-

Todos quedaron mudos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pues todos habían aceptado a Shun y Sakura como los dos hijos de Kagome y Sesshomaru, pero ahora debían aceptar el hecho que los primeros pequeños no habían sido los primeros hijos de la pareja.

-sé que es algo difícil de razonar debido a que mis padres todavía no están juntos-

Sho veía como la cara de cada uno lo examinaba, desde pequeño las personas con una sola mirada le decían quiénes eran sus padres pues ellos eran una pareja muy conocida en esa era, pero al parecer en esta época es muy difícil asimilar la noticia de que él era hijo del Lord del Oeste y la Tenshi.

-entonces… usted es hijo de… Kagome-

Sango estaba conmocionada, pero temía más por su amiga, ella había sufrido varios descontroles en su estado mental por lo tanto recibir más noticias podrían afectarle grave mente.

-si, mi madre es la Tenshi Kagome Higurashi y mi padre es el Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru no Taisho-

Su desenvoltura a la hora de decir sus nombres con el título correspondiente era tan natural en el que daba una sensación de que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos al igual que se podía ver el orgullo con el que lo decía.

Dentro de la cabaña Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de la pequeña conversación de los compañeros de la miko y su hijo, mientras enfrentaba a una miko muy enojada por haberle dicho que era una miko sin capacidad de defenderse sola.

-Sesshomaru no Taisho!- grito Kagome.

El grito se escuchó hasta donde se encontraban sus hijos y los compañeros de esta, sus hijos Shun, Sakura y Sho se quedaron helados al escuchar el nombre de su padre completo debido que en el futuro cuando escuchaban el nombre completo de este era seguro que su madre se encontrara furiosa con su esposo y este estuviera a punto de ser herido por el reiki sagrado de esta, en cambio los compañeros de Kagome se quedaron sorprendidos pues este tono era muy conocido por ellos con la única diferencia que iba dirigido a otra persona muy querida por ellos.

Sesshomaru en ese momento estaba en una pose de defensa pues la miko que tenía enfrente estaba a punto de mandarle una exorbitante cantidad de reiki, pero antes de enviar el ataque su cuerpo fallo haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara hacia el suelo, pero el gran Daiyoukai la atrapo con delicadeza y la recostó en su regazo, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru estaban observándose a los ojos, café y dorado chocaban en una mirada ninguno de los dos podía romper.

" _ **ella pertenece a nuestro lado"**_ la voz de su bestia comenzó a sonar en su mente.

" _cállate"_

" _ **jajaja, porque no lo admites, tú la quieres a tu lado"**_

" _dije que te calles"_

" _ **cómo quiere que me calle si la tienes en tu regazo, dime que realmente no sientes que ella pertenece a ese lugar"**_

Con esto último Yako callo para ver como su amo lidiaba con la situación, Kagome tenía la cara rojiza y su mirada comenzaba a alejarse de la mirada de oro. Sesshomaru veía como la cara de la miko comenzaba a intentar evitarlo, una sonrisa fugas cruzo por la cara de él, pero no pasó desapercibida de Kagome.

-sonreíste!-

Kagome tomo en sus manos la cara de Sesshomaru y la acerco a la de ella que todavía se encontraba recostada en el regazo del youkai.

-sabes, no por ser el más grande youkai no puedo sonreír-

Sesshomaru al decir esto comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa seductora que hiso que Kagome se sonrojara completamente, fue allí cuando se percató de sus acciones, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de la cara de Sesshomaru además de que se encontraba a centímetros de aquel ser de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados con el que en algún futuro seria pareja.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba de la cercanía que Kagome le había proporcionado, el toque de las suaves y cálidas manos de la miko eran tan agradable que Sesshomaru sintió como si nunca en su vida hubiera experimentado aquella sensación, pero al ver que ella comenzaba a soltar su rostro tomo la mano derecha de Kagome que todavía se encontraba en su mejilla y la entrelazo con la suya.

Kagome vio con sus ojos abiertos como Sesshomaru tomaba su mano mientras que su cara se volvía más roja, pero ella no apartaba los ojos de aquellos cuyo color era como el oro y no se percató como Sesshomaru iba cerrando su cercanía con ella al igual que la mirada del youkai iba dirigida hacia los labios de la miko.

Sesshomaru veía como los labios de la miko se acercaban cada vez más y no pudo evitar cerrar por completo la distancia que había entre ellos, sus labios chocaron tan delicada mente mientras iba cambiado el ritmo de un torpe, cálido y tierno beso a uno más apasionado cuidando de no dañarla por la fuerza que ejercía en ella, Kagome le seguía el ritmo de manera torpe pero no escucho queja alguna, su mente estaba hecha un caos pero aquel beso era algo que en su interior iba calmado toda inquietud que tuviera hacia un futuro incierto.

Ambos se separaron unos centímetros por falta de aire, pero al chocar sus ojos Kagome vio en los de Sesshomaru algo que solo cuando estaban solos veía y eso era "cariño".

Sesshomaru en cambio vio en los ojos de ella algo que hacía tanto ansiaba ver "aceptación y… algo más".

-Sessmo…maru- la forma en que salió su nombre de los labios de Kagome hicieron que este se sintiera extremadamente feliz.

-miko, tengo que volver a mi palacio-

La voz de Sesshomaru no sonaba sin emoción sino todo lo contrario, su voz sonaba alegre, decidida y cálida pero el rostro de Kagome a pesar de haber detectado las emociones en la voz del youkai, se torció ligeramente.

-no pienso dejarte aquí, tu irás conmigo al igual que nuestros cachorros-

Esto último hizo que la mente de Kagome diera un vuelco, recordó el rostro de Shun, Sakura y por último el rostro de Sho y Hana, pero no vio a las imágenes de las visiones sino vio aquellos jóvenes que salían de la cabaña.

Mientras tanto fuera de la cabaña un Sho sonreía para sus adentros.

" _creo que después de todo, ellos aun cuando los separen seguirán manteniendo aquella promesa"_

Sho sin querer había oído la promesa que ellos se habían hecho cuando descubrieron los planes de Hoyo y como estos no podían ser cambiados.

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback.**_

 _Sho caminaba entre el inmenso jardín pues el sueño había decidido no visitarlo desde que se enteró que su pequeña hermana Sakura sería la mira del mayor enemigo de su familia._

 _-quisiera permanecer así para siempre-_

 _Escucho la débil voz de su madre, poco a poca conforme avanzaban los días ella iba decayendo en salud y su padre le entregaba más responsabilidades a él pues su mente solo era de Kagome._

 _-Amor, siempre estarás... no permitiré que él te aleje de mi-_

 _La voz de su padre hizo que su cuerpo inmediatamente escondiera su esencia con un campo de reiki reforzado, con el tiempo él había aprendido que a su padre no le gustaba que lo vieran demostrando sus emociones._

 _-hace tiempo... me contaste de que odiaste quien eras en ese entonces-_

 _-lo recuerdo...-_

 _-crees que... el tú de ese tiempo...- las lágrimas y las pocas fuerzas de la miko la hicieron detenerse un momento -me acepte-_

 _-y tú crees, que la tu que se enamoró de mi hermano me entregue su corazón? -_

 _Sho quedo en shock pues tenía entendido que su padre solo había tenido un hermano y este era Inuyasha el padre de Nao su primo mayor, él había muerto desde antes que naciera Kagome ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar de un hombre muerto? Se preguntaba Sho._

 _ **Fin de Flashback.**_

 _-bueno padre… creo que esta es la respuesta que tanto ansiabas-_

 _Sho sabía que su padre lo había escuchado pues de la cabaña un elevo repentino de youki se sintió y él sabía que esto se debía a que Sesshomaru sabía a que se estaba refiriendo Sho, mientras que este solo esbozo otra pequeña sonrisa._


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo XI

En la época actual.

-volveré dentro de un día, creo que podrás arreglártelas por ahora-

Sota tenía instrucciones de proteger a su madre, al abuelo y el templo pues los youkai se habían estado concentrando en atacarlos.

-si, no te preocupes, saluda a Kagome de mi parte-

-claro-

Hayate salto dentro del pozo y comenzó su viaje hacia el pasado.

" _espero que Sesshomaru no comience a ver visiones del futuro, sería malo que descubriera de quien es reencarnación Hoyo"_

 _#########_

En la época antigua.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo vieron como del rostro gemelo de Sesshomaru una sonrisa apareció, Kohaku quien había ido a cuidar a Rin y Natsu volvía junto con las dos personitas que había ido vigilar, pero en un descuido lo vieron de lejos, ellos venían montados en An-Uh.

Kohaku a la distancia se percató del joven con apariencia a Sesshomaru, pero lo que más le inquieto fue cuan pálida se encontraba la pequeña a su lado, Sakura había cedido demasiado su cuerpo a Hana y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil, pero hasta ahora nadie se había percatado.

Sho vio como Kohaku y Rin se acercaban en compañía del dragón que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando era apenas un cachorro, él sabía quiénes eran las personas que venían pues en su mansión existía un salón exclusivo con retratos de antepasados de su madre al igual que los de su padre sin embargo había uno donde Rin y Kohaku estaban cerca del árbol sagrado con una bebe en brazos al igual que ahora.

Sho sintió como el aroma de Sakura se volvía un poco densa, volteo su vista percatándose de lo pálida y débil que se encontraba, en ese mismo momento sintió una increíble fuerza acercándose a una velocidad inhumana, el conocía esa fuerza, pero tenía ahora el problema de Sakura. Tomo en brazos a Sakura e iba a entrar a la cabaña donde se encontraban sus padres.

Sakura al ser levantada por Sho perdió el conocimiento pues había usado la poca fuerza que le había quedado para permanecer de pie al lado de sus hermanos.

-Sakura! - grito Sango.

Ella se preocupó al ver como la pequeña quedo inconsciente.

-la pequeña parece haber estado usando su fuerza vital hasta el punto de exceder su capacidad-

Miroku se había contenido de preguntar por la anterior joven que habían visto debido a que creía que sería un tema delicado con el cual tratar, pues según lo que había entendido Sho era el protector de la joven que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña Sakura, pero todavía existía la duda de ¿Quién era Hana?

Shippo se encontraba casi en la misma situación de Sango, ellos no entendían lo que pasaba y tenían sus mentes hechas un lio, tenían la preocupación de Kagome, el problema del nuevo enemigo, las noticias de los hijos de Kagome con Sesshomaru y… la preocupación de su amigo… Inuyasha.

Kohaku y Rin habían llegado justo en el mismo momento en el que una ráfaga de viento paso justo por un costado de ellos, el viento fue tan fuerte que Rin y Natsu iban a caerse de An-Uh, pero Kohaku tomo de la mano a Rin y esta recupero el equilibrio. Sho percibió el aroma de su tío y como este ya estaba muy cerca.

En la cabaña donde se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagome, el Taiyoukai había sentido como el aroma de todos los que se encontraban con sus hijos se llenó de preocupación, también se percibió la presencia de Hayate, pero para Kagome fue una presencia tan familiar que le extraño mientras que para el youkai que tenía al lado era una presencia irritante de cierto modo, le daba la sensación de conocerlo y el extraño presentimiento de que sería una molestia.

Hayate por otro lado ya había identificado a Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sho, Shun y Sakura, pero lo que no tenía contemplado era que Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin y Kohaku estuvieran en ese momento pues él los conocía a la perfección, tanto en la línea original como en esta línea del tiempo.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo vieron como algo se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue como sus propias almas iban sintiendo alivio al estar cada vez más cerca del ser que se acercaba.

-Hayate- Shun corrió hacia su tío que ya se encontraba cerca.

Hayate al ver como su sobrino venia corriendo con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos pudo imaginar lo que había ocurrido. Hayate en un instante se volvió una esfera de luz y en menos de un minuto ya estaba al lado de Sho.

-llévala adentro de la cabaña donde están tus padres, sabes que cuando alguno de ustedes esta inestable…-

Hayate tenía un semblante sereno pero su mente estaba en alerta debido a que cada vez que uno de sus sobrinos tenía inestabilidad tanto emocional como física su naturaleza youkai los protegía y las bestias de estos se volvían agresivas y controlaban a sus amos.

Todos los presentes veían con ojos sorprendidos al nuevo personaje que había llegado, su cabello, ojos eran idénticos a Kagome solo con la diferencia de que era hombre, después de varios minutos se percataron de cómo lo había nombrado Sho.

-usted es el hermano de Kagome? -

Sango quería comprobar si era verdad las suposiciones de todos, pero Hayate con una mirada dejo a todos helados dando a entender que en ese momento la situación era de mayor importancia de lo que se creía.

En la cabaña Sesshomaru había oído todo y comprendía la emergencia, el sabia cuan peligroso podía ser los youkai en ese estado y mucho peor si eran Inuyoukai, pero él todavía no le había contado a la miko sobre sus dos nuevos hijos y… el compromiso que existía entre estos. Por otro lado, Kagome seguía intentando descubrir de quien era esa presencia tan familiar para ella al igual que la presencia que había sentido desde la llegada de Sesshomaru la aldea cuando ella estaba inconsciente.

-Tráela- la voz de Sesshomaru salió en un susurro inaudible para los humanos, pero fue lo suficiente para que Sho lo escuchara.

-Kagome, te lo explicare luego- Kagome no comprendía porque Sesshomaru le había dicho aquello, pero asintió y en ese momento Sho entro con Sakura en brazos.

Sho vio cómo su madre tenía una cara de preocupación, él estaba muy acostumbrado a verlas pues cuando él era joven salía a batallas con su padre regresaba con lastimadas al igual que heridas y era su madre la que lo recibía con la misma cara de preocupación.

Kagome había visto el rostro de Sho, pero al ver a Sakura inconsciente se le olvido cuan sorprendida había estado al ver al joven de sus visiones. Se levanto rápidamente del regazo de Sesshomaru donde había permanecido desde aquel beso que unió sus destinos. Sho había visto como se encontraban sus padres, para él era natural verlos así, pero para los compañeros de la miko que habían ido detrás de Sho al ver que se dirigía a la cabaña fue algo tan sorpresivo que no pudieron disimularlo recibiendo una mirada tan fría de parte del Gran Lord.

\- ¿Qué le paso? - le pregunto Kagome a Sho siendo ajena a todo lo ocurrido con sus compañeros y el lord.

-excedió sus capacidades, pero solo necesita reposo mama- Sho era muy formal pero ahora que veía a su madre podía comportarse como realmente era.

Kagome se percató como la había nombrado, pero no le molesto, sabía que alguien faltaba en el momento de pensar en sus hijos, al igual que ya no era tan rara la idea de estar al lado de Sesshomaru como algo más que una protegida.

-tiene que estar en un lugar ajeno a las personas- esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien hablo.

-así es mi querido cuñado-

La voz de Hayate se hizo presente en la cabaña, todos voltearon a verlo.

-ella estará mejor si es revisada en un lugar donde podamos permitir que libere a Millie-

Hayate sabía que Millie era la bestia de Sakura, pero era una presencia poco estable pues su ama poseía más presencia de Tenshi que Youkai.

-la llevaremos a mi palacio- Sesshomaru percibió cuan parecido era el aroma de Hayate con el de su miko, pero ahora era más importante la seguridad de su cachorra y Hana que se encontraba en su interior al igual que la aldea donde se encontraba su protegida Rin pues si Sakura se descontrolaba acabaría con aquella pequeña aldea.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin y Kohaku solo podían ser espectadores, pero cuando Sesshomaru decidió llevar a Sakura a su palacio ellos no se quedaron callados.

-señor Sesshomaru, nosotros si nos permite también queremos ir-

Miroku quería intentar razonar con el Lord para intentar que los dejara acompañarlos pues no querían dejar a Kagome sola en estos momentos.

-Hmn-

Todos tomaron eso como un permiso concedido así que Miroku y Sango montaron a Kirara, Rin y Kohaku iban en An-Uh, Sho llevaba a Sakura en brazos y Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome en brazos mientras que la cara de ella se tornaba completamente roja.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo XII

 **POV. Kagome**

 _Todo a mi alrededor era penumbra y oscuridad, no lograba distinguir nada en mi entorno, pero el frío que había en aquel momento hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera._

 _ **Por qué cambiaste...**_

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _Una voz se alzó sobre el silencio._

 _ **Por qué lo elegiste...**_

 _Quien eres?_

 _Mi voz se fue haciendo más tembloroso, reconocía esa voz pero quería ignorarlo, quería negar que aquella voz fuera de el..._

 _El silencio se volvió frío como la nieve, mis recuerdos se fueron distorsionando mientras nuevos recuerdos se formaban._

 _A la distancia comencé a distinguir mi querido hogar sin ningún cambio pero en mi interior sentía que eso no era verdad, en ese preciso momento un joven salio de la casa._

 _-Sota!- Gritaba una niña de siete años desde dentro de la casa._

 _-Kagome ya te dije que te apresures o te iba a dejar-_

 _Al escuchar esto me quede en helada... Sota...¿era mayor que yo?_

 _ **No recuerdas? Mi querida Tenshi, asi debio ser siempre.**_

 _La voz que tanto me atormentaba volvía a mi mente._

 _ **Ya olvidaste a tu hermano? Ya olvidaste quien eres?**_

 _ **¿ya me olvidaste?**_

 **Fin de POV. De Kagome.**

Sesshomaru contemplaba como Kagome se movía en sus brazos, el viaje hacia su palacio era largo y debido al largo dia que habían tenido anteriormente su miko había cedido al intento de permanecer despierta.

-Sesshomaru, quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo Hayate y al ver que el Lord no dio ninguna objeción continuo. - has tenido recuerdos de la otra línea?-

Aquella pregunta sonó más una afirmación que cualquier otra cosa, los demás integrantes de aquel viaje intentaban escuchar la respuesta del lord pues minutos antes de emprender el viaje el gran Lord se comporto muy atento con la miko al igual que con cada uno de sus hijos.

Sesshomaru al igual que sus acompañantes se habia percatado de como se habia estado comportando pero no queria admitir cuan afectado estaba debido a aquellas visiones de su vida.

-Hmn-

Fue todo lo que contesto, no quería dar más cambios a su personalidad de los que ya habia tenido. Él era consciente de todas sus acciones pero no comprendía cómo pudo cambiar en tampoco tiempo.

Los recuerdos de Sesshomaru se comenzaban a mezclar con sus otras memorias dando la entrada a un pequeño recuerdo que comenzó a afectar el modo de tratar a cada uno de ellos y en especial a Kagome.

 _En su recuerdo el ve a una pequeña niña de cinco años, su cabello azabache y piel blanca como la nieve. Ella corre hacia el sin ningún temor en su cálida mirada, sus risas al igual que sus sonrisas hacen que el le regrese aquella sonrisa pero en ese momento todo su entorno cambia, detrás de la niña comienza a arder en llamas todo lo que estaba a su vista mientras que la niña se encontraba levantada en el aire mientras que sus cabellos y ojos cambiaban de color. Debajo de ella se encontraba una silueta de un hombre encapuchado con la mano extendida hacia la niña recitado unas frases en diferentes idiomas, lo único que el logro decir en aquel sueño fue el nombre de aquella niña...Kagome._

Hayate sabía cuán difícil podría ser enfrentarse a aquellos recuerdos, debido a que cada momento de aquella línea del tiempo fueron tormentosos al igual que crueles. Hayate sonrió a Sesshomaru haciendo que este le dirigiera una mirada fria.

Sho quien llevaba a Sakura en brazos estuvo al tanto de la conversacion de su padre y tio pues al igual que el ultimo estaba preocupado por las viciones de aquel tiempo debido a que su padre le habia contado que su madre desde los dos años de edad habia sido objeto de constantes ataques de youkais, Taiyoukais y cualquier rango de demonios. Su padre la habia poteguido desde bebe hasta que derrotaron al Gran Taiyoukai pero en ese proceso murio mucha gente al igual que toda la familia de su madre con la excepción de su tio Sota.

El paisaje que todos veían comenzó a cambiar al llegar a las tierras del señor del Oeste pero lo que fue más sorprendente fue con qué cuidado abrazaba a Kagome.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo intercambiaban miradas pues no podían acostumbrarse al nuevo comportamiento del gran Sesshomaru, en cambio los hijos de este veían a aquella escena como lo más natural pues su padre siempre trató a la miko como una pequeña niña hasta el grado de rebajar su orgullo y tener una pequeña pelea infantil con su querida esposa.

-prepárense- dijo Hayate a todos pues sabía que en esas tierras no eran bien recibidos los humanos.

-Jaken-

Con la sola mención de su nombre, Jaken se adelantó mientras que el resto del grupo hacía una pausa en su camino pues tenían que despertar a Kagome y recuperar las fuerzas de los humanos que viajaban con el gran lord de aquellas tierras.

-Señor Sesshomaru, si quiere puedo llevar a Kagome-

Sango sabía al igual que Hayate que esas tierras en específico odiaban a los humanos, por lo tanto si ven que su señor cargando a una humana sería un problema mas al que ya tenian.

-Hmn-

Sesshomaru entendió perfectamente lo que dijo Sango, justo al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza, se alejo lo mas que pudo de todos sus acompañantes y se recostó en uno de los árboles.

 _ **Comienza Flashback**_

 _Una niña de cabellos azules brillaba en lo más alto del cielo mientras que debajo de ella una batalla se libraba, miles de hombre luchaban en una guerra sin fin, buenos y malos todos caían sin dejar de luchar hasta su último aliento._

 _Comencé_ _a acercarme pero justo debajo de aquella niña vi a una persona muy conocida para mi..._

 _"INUYASHA"_

 _Inuyasha estaba luchando con un poder que jamas crei que obtendría y su oponente era yo, nuestros poderes superaban a los que teníamos en esta época._

 _En lo alto del cielo al igual que la niña estaba Hayate, pero poseía el cabello azul, sus vestimentas eran diferentes y tenía en su poder una espada de luz. Hayate estaba luchando contra cientos de youkais de alto y bajo nivel en el cielo que intentaban alcanzar a..._

 _-Kagome!-_

 _Escuche que grite, mi voz sonaba desesperada pero no podia creer que aquella niña que no calculaba mayor que rin fuera la miko._

 _-Sesshomaru, no deberias distraerte!-_

 _Me grito Inuyasha, mientras me daba un ataque que logre esquivar._

 _-Sesshomaru! Acuérdate que no debes permitir que el la alcanze-_

 _Me gritaba Hayate, todo era un caos pero por lo que entendí Kagome era lo que todos los que estaban presentes anhelaban._

 _-Sesshomaru maldito, crees que ella será tuyo-_

 _-ella no es Kikyo!- le grite_

 _-ella es mia! Y si no es mía-_

 _Desde lo lejos observe como la cara de Inuyasha cambiaba con cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Mi yo del recuerdo se apresuró a llegar con la niña pero en ataque de Inuyasha fue... mas rapido. Kagome fue envuelta en una nube negra de energía pero este era tan tóxico que llegaba hasta donde yo me encontraba, de aquella densa nube una luz salió dispersando, una Kagome salió completamente diferente, su pelo volvio a ser de color negro y sus ojos se volvieron negros sin vida, al igual que aparentaba la edad de quince años._

 _-Inuyasha!- le grite_

 _-ella ya no es un preciada Tenshi, ahora es mi querida esposa-_

 _-sabes que si ella permanece en la su vida pasada morira!-_

 _-jajajaja ella morirá pero tu veras como muere mirandome solamente a mi-_

 _Todo lo que podia hacer era observar, aquella línea del tiempo era tan diferente a m realidad pero con cada palabra de aquel Inuyasha sentía un descontrol inimaginable._

 _-mi querida Tenshi, ahora podremos estar juntos-_

 _-Inuyasha! Ella aun es una niña-_

 _-ella es la Tenshi, el ser más poderoso del mundo jaja no es un ser humano-_

 _Con cada palabra la mirada de Inuyasha se va volviendo menos clara._

 _-ella es la Tenshi, el ser que me destruyó-_

 _Comenzaron a decir al unísono todos los youkais que se encontraban peleando_

 _-ella es la Tenshi, el ser que me destruyó-_

 _Repetían_ _una y otra vez._

 _-ella... debe morir-_

 _Con aquella ultima frase..._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Sesshomaru comenzó a levantarse del árbol al sentir la presencia de su hijo mayor.

-padre-

-Hmn-

Sesshomaru intentaba aclarar su mente despues de lo que habia visto pero no lo conseguía y no quería que lo vieran vulnerable.

-si quieres preguntar algo de el tiempo del que venimos puedes hacerlo-

-que edad tenia tu madre en la guerra Tenshi-

Sho sabía que tarde o temprano el haría esa pregunta pues las edades que existen entre ambas era enorme.

-ella tenía cuatro años cuando inició las confrontaciones, cuando estalló la guerra por completo poseía una edad de siete y cuando fue el enfrentamiento final tenía catorce pero debido a ciertas circunstancias cambió su edad a diecises años-

-cual es su verdadera edad-

Sho intento pensar calmadamente una respuesta pues este era un tema delicado, su madre había vivido mas de mil años al lado del Gran Lord pero su estado de salud siempre fue delicada debido a la gran guerra.

-madre a vivido muchos años gracias a su union contigo padre pero... no conozco la verdadera razón de su problema de salud, siempre era atendida y cuidada por enfermeras-

-Sesshomaru- dijo Hayate apareciendo desde lo alto del árbol donde se encontraba recostado el Lord.

-Hayate- le contesto Sesshomaru.

-Gran Lord no creo conveniente que dejemos tanto tiempo solos a nuestros acompañantes y más cuando estamos en sus tierras-

Hayate conocía el peligro que corrían en aquellas tierras y más cuando su sobrina estaba inestable.

-Hmn-

#########

En la época de Sota...

Una figura caminaba entre las sombras de los árboles de la escuela de Kagome...

-tanto tiempo a pasado-

La voz de aquella persona era calmada al igual que triste, sus vestiduras no concordaban con aquella época pero por alguna razón nadie parecía notarlo.

-mi querida Tenshi, siempre escapando de mis manos-

A lo lejos se veía como el cielo se tiñó de rojo escarlata, las aves que volaban tranquilamente en aquel cielo comenzaron a caer sin ningún signo de vida, las personas al presenciar a quel suceso empezaron a alterarse.

-Tenshi no falta mucho para que despierte en ti mi maldicion...-

Detrás del hombre apareció uno más pero a diferencia del primero este iba con ropa de la época con la excepción de una espada en su lado izquierdo.

-Señor Shion, el templo está al cuidado del general Sota-

-jajaja, aquel aterrador general en esta época solo es un niño sin experiencia- el señor Shion conocía las habilidades de Sota en la línea de tiempo original al igual que comprendía que en esta línea no habia tenido ningún entrenamiento especial.

-mi señor, no cree que es la hora de liberar la maldición de la edad?-

#########

En la época feudal

Sesshomaru, Sho y Hayate estaban en un silencio sin fin pues Sesshomaru había hecho una pregunta que tanto Hayate como Sho no querían contestar pero justo en ese momento un grito hizo que los tres por mero instinto se abalanzaron al camino que los dirigía hacia sus compañeros pero al llegar no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Un ser envuelto en luz tenía en brazos a Kagome, Sango tenía su bumerán listo para atacar, Miroku estaba al lado de Rin para protegerla junto con Kohaku.

El ser estaba brillando con mayor intensidad envolviendo a Kagome con su resplandor haciendo que la silueta de Kagome se fuera haciendo menos visible.

-Kagome!- grito Hayate.

 _ **Porque tienes que ser de el?**_

 _ **Porque no quisiste vivir**_

La voz que se escuchaba era aquella que Kagome siempre escuchaba pero ahora no era solo ella, todo el mundo lo oía y conocía aquella voz.

-Inuyasha...- susurraron Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kohaku.

Mientras que Sho, Shun y Hayate susurraron otro nombre.

-Hoyo-

 _ **POV de Kagome**_

 _A lo lejos escucho las voces de todos, siento como unos brazos me alzan sin ningun problema. Son cálidos y amables al igual que extrañamente familiares._

 _ **Kagome...**_

 _La voz que siempre aparece en mi mente vuelve a sonar como una advertencia._

 _ **El quiere dañarte, no te acerques mas a el...**_

 _A pesar de que esta voz siempre me aterra esta vez siento que pertenece a alguien que siempre me protegeria._

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién quiere dañarme?_

 _Se que estas preguntas son tontas pero en estos últimos días todo a sido confuso._

 _ **Jure que siempre te protegeria... pero ahora...**_

 _Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder, todas mis extremidades se sentían hirviendo mientras que en mi pecho un dolor desgarrador comenzaba._

 _ **Puedo aliviar tu dolor pero... recordaras... ciertas cosas**_

 _La voz que me hablaba parecía sufrir tanto como yo pero mi ser no comprendía y no podia concentrarme, el dolor del pecho me hacía retorcerme mientras que el ardor de mis extremidades se volvía cada vez menos soportable._

 _ **Fin de POV de Kagome**_

Sesshomaru se percato del nombre que usaron al referirse a aquella silueta y comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban, su espada estaba lista para ser desenfundar pero Hayate se lo impidió.

-no es el momento-

Con esa sola frases la luz comenzó a disminuir revelando a una Kagome con el cabello azul y unas vestiduras blancas. Hayate al verla caminó lentamente hacia ella, la figura envuelta en luz la depositó en sus brazos con suma delicadeza.

 _ **Hayate no puedo seguir reteniendo, el ya está en camino y me temo que esta vez no podre borrar sus memorias.**_

Con esta simple frase la silueta desapareció.

-Hayate-

La voz de Sesshomaru era demandante, había escuchado atentamente cada frase pero no supo cómo hilar todo lo ocurrido.

-primero tengo algo que confesarles- Hayate miro a todos los que tenia enfrente y prosiguió- el enemigo que enfrentamos ustedes lo conocen, fue su compañero por años en su lucha contra Naraku pero ahora el está luchando por no permitir que... la maldición que estaba destinado para destruir por completa el alma de Kagome se rompa-

Todos quedaron en silencio, la noticia los había dejado sin habla. Sesshomaru iba recopilando toda la información pero había tantas lagunas que lo estaba sacando de quicio pues sentía impotencia al no conocer por completo la información.

-si el esta luchando por protegerla porque es nuestro enemigo-

Pregunto Sango.

-el no es el mismo, el enemigo es la nueva vida de Inuyasha quien es un estudiante llamado Hoyo, fue infectado como la maldad de los youkais-

Todos comenzaban a asimilar cada confesión que les iban revelando pero algo preocupaba a Miroku pues desde hacía un tiempo tenía una gran duda.

-Señor Hayate quisiera preguntarle algo, en la carta del padre de Sesshomaru dijo que Inuyasha ya habria muerto, entonces porque reencarno-

-bueno, la linea original Inuyasha es purificado con la perla shikon y le es concedida la oportunidad de regresar al mundo junto con la última reencarnación de la Tenshi pero...- Hayate hace una pausa para ver a Sesshomaru- el nació antes de Kagome y poseía todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada pero... cuando intentó acercarse a Kagome descubrió que ella tenía otro guardián además que se trataba de querido hermano-

Sho tomo en brazos a Sakura quien se encontraba dormida junto a Shun y la acercó a los demás, Hayate al verlo depósito a Kagome a los pies de un frondoso árbol.

-inuyasha comenzó a distorsionar sus recuerdos debido a la influencia de los youkais que deseaban eliminar a la Tenshi por ello comenzaron a manipular la mente de Hoyo, este es el nombre de su nueva vida-


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo XIII

 **Pov de Inuyasha**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí el calor y el aroma de Kagome, cuando mi conciencia que permanecía durmiendo en el cuerpo de Shion se percató de que iban a dañar a mi Kagome luche contra Shion para controlar mi nueva reencarnación.

Aunque fue por solo unos minutos logre evitar que mi querida Kagome tuviera que sufrir con la maldición de la edad.

Solo espero que haber liberado un poco de Aion la salvara por poco tiempo.

 **Fin del Pov de Inuyasha.**

En la época feudal...

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kagome había tomado otra apariencia, pero en todo este tiempo no había despertado, Sesshomaru una vez que llegaron al castillo asigno habitaciones y dispuso que la miko fuera asignada a la habitación que estaba enfrente a la suya. Miroku, Sango y su pequeño Natsu quedaron en el ala este del castillo al igual que Kohaku, mientras Rin poseía su propia habitación en el ala norte cerca de las habitaciones de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Sho, Shun, Hayate y Sakura fueron asignados a las habitaciones principales, las cuales eran destinadas para los príncipes del Oeste.

Shippo no tomo una habitación en el castillo pues pidió un permiso del Lord para entrenar con el ejército de este, Sesshomaru dispuso que Shippo se uniera con el primer grupo de nuevos reclutas.

-Amo Sesshomaru- le grito Jaken mientras corría por los pasillos siendo perseguido por Shun y Sakura.

Sakura al llegar al castillo fue sometida a un ritual de control de energía debido a que Millie cada vez se encontraba más cerca de salir a la superficie, Hayate y Sho lograron controlarla mientras Sesshomaru se encargaba de la distribución de habitaciones y dejaba al cuidado de las doncellas del castillo a la miko. Después de organizado todo, el lord se encerró en su estudio para terminar todo su deber de Lord del Oeste sin embargo su mente era un caos pues las visiones de su otra vida venían con mayor frecuencia al igual que su temor por la salud de Kagome.

Sakura y Shun en los dos dias que llevaban en el palacio decidieron atormentar a Jaken al igual que disfrutar de paseos con An-Uh aunque siempre con la apariencia Tenshi, mientras tanto Sho y Hayate tenían extremo cuidado con la salud de Kagome pues su cuerpo estaba asimilando la nueva cantidad de poder que ahora poseía.

-Amo Sesshomaru-

Jaken quien había estado sufriendo con los dos herederos más jóvenes había llegado al despacho de su amo, pero este no le había prestado la más mínima atención pues en esos momentos Hayate había ido a informarle que Kagome no tenía signos estables.

-Sesshomaru, ella no despertara sino es en su época-

Hayate había estado evaluando a Kagome constantemente, pero temía que su estado se debiera a otra cosa.

-que tiene- Sesshomaru desde que su cuñado entro en el cuarto no desprendió sus ojos de los documentos que tenía en su escritorio.

-solo es una suposición, pero... Inuya... perdón, Hoyo dijo que no podía retener a Shion y eso quiere decir que el alma de Hoyo está siendo suprimida por la conciencia Shion. Pronto no quedara nada de humanidad en el-

En los dos días que Kagome había estado dormida Hayate le había explicado que Hoyo era la reencarnación de Inuyasha pero cuando se unió con los youkais que deseaban matar a la Tenshi tomo el nombre de Shion...

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback.**_

 _-Inuyasha reencarno en Hoyo para estar cerca de su amor, pero una vez la encontró se dio cuenta que ella no lo necesitaba pues tenía a una persona que la protegía y la hacia reír-_

 _Hayate observaba como Sesshomaru veía a la nada, en esos momentos el no podía evitar recordar cuando tuvo que informarle que sus hijos menores serían llevados al mundo celestial pues en aquel momento la línea del tiempo estaba cambiando._

 _-Hoyo sufría con las memorias de Inuyasha por ello cuando los youkais lo tomaron el no tuvo tanta voluntad para negarse, el comenzó a infectar humanos con sangre de youkais y eran enviados a atacar a la familia Higurashi, día tras día sus familiares morían hasta que solo quedaron el General Sota y ella._

 _La mente de Sesshomaru se iluminaba y muestra aquellas escenas, una niña llorando en las tumbas de sus familiares, casa incendiándose, humanos convertidos en hanyo matando y comiendo a la demás gente._

 _-Hoyo comenzó a tener más poder en el mundo controlando a los taiyoukais de todo el mundo_

 _-tú en aquel tiempo eras muy diferente, de hecho, creo que tus recuerdos de aquella vida están casi completos... o me equivoco-_

 _-Hmn-_

 _Sesshomaru sabia eso mejor que nadie, sus recuerdo habían regresado casi por completo dejando solo unos cuantos detalles sin resolver, recordaba la guerra, la masacre que llevo al mundo a una era donde los humanos casi fueron aniquilados al igual que los youkais, como su querida esposa absorbió una maldición para evitar que el gran Sesshomaru no muriera, dejándola a ella completamente indefensa pues esta maldición iba acabándola desde adentro, al igual que antes de que su línea del tiempo cambiara él había sellado los recuerdos de la miko y los suyos para evitar que ella lo buscara pues creía que si ella estaba con su hermano no sufriría como sufrió con él._

 _-es algo bueno que Kagome todavía no recupere sus recuerdos porque no te perdonaría lo que le hicimos-_

 _-Hayate, sabes que ella no puede enterarse de esto-_

 _Sesshomaru ahora no era aquel despiadado taiyoukai, ahora era el protector eterno de la Tenshi._

 _-Sesshomaru, sabes que esto no es cuestión de ocultárselo... ella en el momento que despierte no será la misma Kagome que conoces, sus recuerdos no serán los mismos que los tuyos sino que serán los de su primera vida-_

 _Sesshomaru oía atentamente lo que decía su compañero y amigo, así era como lo consideraba después de la guerra Tenshi y todo el camino que tomo reconstruir el mundo._

 _-Hayate, sé que Midoriko será la que despierte, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que... la persona a la que amo y por la que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida es ella-_

 _Hayate estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Sesshomaru decir aquellas palabras, las cuales solo podría decirlas aquella que fue su compañero de batalla, el guardia de su tierna hermanita que nunca se separó de ella, aquel que vio morir a su amada justo enfrente de sus ojos al intentar salvar su vida._

 _-Sesshomaru tu...-_

 _-no, no soy él Sesshomaru que esperas- la voz de Sesshomaru cambio al decir esta frase dejando a Hayate más confundido de lo que estaba._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-Se que ahora mismo no puedes diferenciar entre tu vida verdadera o la paralela, pero quiero pedirte algo... tienes que dejar la ir a su época, ella no puede recuperarse en una Era que esta decide su propio futuro y este hecho Shion lo utiliza para su propio benéfico-

Sesshomaru había comenzado a tener efectos secundarios al recuperar sus memorias haciendo que sus personalidades varíen por momentos.

 _ **"esto sí que es irritante "decía**_ la voz de Yako.

 _Cállate_ le contesto el Lord.

 _ **"no puedo, las situaciones se vuelven más complicadas tanto en esta época como en la de la miko"**_

Desde que el Lord comenzó a recuperar todo y cada uno de sus recuerdos poco a poco su modo de pensar empezó a cambiar mientras la guerra avanzaba hacia ellos. El título de embajador de la tierra ante el mundo celestial le permitía ver el mundo en cualquier momento del tiempo dándole una visión de un mundo en caos, en sus visiones veía a un niño muy parecido a Kagome combatiendo youkais y Taiyoukais mientras defendía un tembló, el cielo rojo se iba inundando por ciento o miles de youkais de alto y bajo nivel. Su manera de actuar a diferencia de unos días atrás avanzaba haciéndose cada vez más cálida, pero con la inconciencia de la persona a la que consideraba la más importante del mundo su frio corazón sentía impotencia pues nunca antes había sentido aquello.

 _Si tan solo pudiera protegerla..._

Sus pensamientos solo se dirigían hacia un sitio, pero la época en la que se encontraban no lo dejaban tener la libertad de estar junto al lado de la miko.

-Sesshomaru, ella no se recuperará si no va por lo menos cinco días-

Hayate temía que el hecho de que Sesshomaru tuviera los recuerdos de su vida alterna se debiera a que antes de cambiar el pasado el lord había decidido sellar la memoria de la Tenshi en su interior para que ella pudiera renacer sin ningún remordimiento, sin ninguna frustración o, mejor dicho, sin ningún dolor

Por otra parte, Sho se encontraba en la habitación asignada de su madre cuando comenzó a sentir una leve presencia.

-bienvenida...sacerdotisa Midoriko-

#########

En la época actual.

Después de la partida de Hayate a la época antigua, Sota se enfrentó a inmensas cantidades de youkais que deseaban destruir el templo al igual que la ciudad. Sota se enfrentó a cada adversario, pero esto se iba complicando con el tiempo pues los que deseaban acabar con él aumentaban su youki para poder acabar con él.

Mientras pasaban los días Sota se cansaba cada vez más, sin embargo, su voluntad de defender a aquellos que no podían lo mantenía de pie sin dejarse vencer por nada ni nadie, aunque al igual que en la época antigua existían personas con las capacidades de proteger a la humanidad de aquellos con los deseos de aniquilarla. Por alguna razón, el tiempo entre la época actual y la antigua comenzó a distanciar haciendo que el tiempo transcurrido desde la partida de Hayate que fueron unos días se convirtieran en ocho años...

Sota se encontraba patrullando las calles de la ciudad junto con uno de estas personas, después de los dos primeros años Sota se convirtió en una persona extremadamente poderosa adquiriendo la confianza de todas las personas que protegía, pero los youkais comenzaron a conquistar cada parte del mundo reduciendo a los humanos a una octava parte de su población normal.

Después de tres años de la destrucción de la humanidad un grupo comenzó a revelarse y defender a los humanos, este grupo era liderado por el Comándate Sota.

-Sota puedo preguntarte algo-le dijo su ahora compañero.

Sota y uno de sus hombres de confianza se encontraban de camino a el templo Higurashi para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Justo en ese momento un youkai apareció de la nada, era de bajo rango, pero atrapo al compañero de Sota.

-Déjalo!- grito Sota.

Sota comenzó a lanzarle pergaminos y con su bastón sello toda la energía youki del youkai.

-So...t...a-

Lo que había quedado al separar el youki era nada una persona conocida para Sota, un compañero de clases, alguien que era inocente, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino con un youkai que le encantaba poseer cuerpos humanos.

La situación en aquella época se volvía cada vez más a la original línea del tiempo.

#########

En la época feudal.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?-

Midoriko veía a Sho con desconfianza pues hasta donde recordaba ella, Inu no Taisho su protector había ido a su castillo a informar sobre un reciente incremento de youki en las fronteras de los dominios de las tierras del oeste.

Mientras que Sho observaba con cuidado a la mujer que tenía enfrente, pues esta era una persona completamente diferente a la madre que recordar al igual que a la versión joven de esta, la miko que tenía enfrente era una mujer que no poseía ningún rastro de debilidad en la mirada mientras que con cada minuto que pasaba su reiki iba aumentando.

Cada sentido de Midoriko está en alerta máxima pues las ondas youki se podían sentir en todo el lugar, sobre todo de la única persona que había en la habitación.

-disculpe mi descortesía-

Sho que se encontraba sentado junto al futón de su madre le dirigió una leve reverencia para continuar con su presentación.

-mi nombre es Sho no Taisho Higurashi, heredero de las tierras del oeste-

Midoriko al oír su apellido comenzó a observarlo mejor, pues su parecido con su protector era sorprendente pero su desconfianza no se fue.

-¿Por qué eres el heredero de las tierras del Lord Inu no Taisho? Él, que yo sepa no posee ningún hermano o hijo-

-disculpe mi descortesía nuevamente, pero usted está en un error... Inu no Taisho es mi abuelo, mi padre es Sesshomaru no Taisho Lord de estas tierras-

Midoriko lo observaba con más intriga pues no comprendía que pasaba. Desde fuera del cuarto se escuchó un gran estruendo y justo cuando Sho iba a preguntar por el alboroto, Hayate entro al cuarto.

-Hermanita!-

Hayate venía acompañado del gran Lord pero apenas pasaron la entrada del cuarto se abalanzó sobre la miko, mientras Sesshomaru veía como lucia ahora su protegida.

-Hayate, porque estás aquí? -

-no te preocupes por eso!-

Hayate volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y a Sho pero el ultimo al ver el rostro de su tío presintió que algo estaba planeando para atormentar a su querida hermanita menor.

-sabeeees!- Hayate en el momento en que les avisaron que su hermana había despertado corrió hasta su habitación, pero en su mente venían tantos sentimientos al igual de la última vez que la vio con los recuerdos de ella misma.

Midoriko por su parte presentía que su hermano pensaba atormentarla.

-no puedo creer que me hayas engañado para regresar al mundo celestial mientras tú te quedaste en la tierra para traerle molestias a él Lord del Oeste, por otro lado, en el nuestro mundo padre me regaño por no traerte con nosotros y sabes me dieron como castigo me ordenaron informar a cierto prometido que tenías que nuestra querida princesa heredera del mundo celestial se había decidido quedar en la tierra junto con un youkai-

Hayate recordaba que aquel día su hermana ya había terminado con su misión, pero no deseaba regresar pues a su retorno iba a contraer nupcias con un hijo noble del mundo celestial, por otro lado, acaba de conocer a Inu no Taisho era un joven con el cual le gustaba estar pues no la trataba como a todos los demás, él era diferente, entonces ella permaneció con el Lord y engaño a su hermano.

Midoriko al recordar lo sucedido pensó en como librarse de su hermano que estaba formando una bola de reiki en la palma de su mano, justo en ese momento se percató de Sesshomaru.

-Inu...-

#########

Mientras tanto en el jardín del castillo.

Sakura y Shun corrían entre el campo de flores que allí crecían, a los bordes de este se encontraban enormes arboles de sakuras y en la rama más alta de una de esta se encontraba cierto hombre con un youki inmensamente enorme.

-Shun... siento la presencia de mama- Sakura poseía más sentido de detección de reiki y youki pero al percatarse del hombre en la rama del árbol envió un mensaje urgente a su hermano mayor.

#########

-aaa por cierto hermanita déjame presentarte a Sesshomaru no Taisho... tu queridooo querido esposoooo-

Sesshomaru y Midoriko estaban en silencio pues la alegre noticia de Hayate fue una con función para la gran Tenshi mientras que el youkai no deseaba hablar con la primera vida de su esposa.

-aaaa y también este es tu querido primer hijo Sho, aaa y por cierto tienes otros tres-

Hayate disfrutaba ver como la cara de la hermana que conocía cambiaba con cada palabra que decía, no era que olvidara de los problemas que había, pero si no disfrutaba de aquellos momentos y después en alguna batalla se a repetiría de no disfrutarlos...

-como...co...como dijiste!-

Sho en ese momento recibió un pergamino que entro por la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

 _Hermano, un ser no está vigilando desde un árbol, pero no parece peligroso._

Desde la muerte de Hana, Sho le había dedo la indicación que le reportara constantemente si alguien los vigilaba y después de leerlo decidió ir a ver quién era.

-discúlpenme, pero me debo retirar, a sido un gusto señorita Midoriko-

Midoriko veia con los ojos abiertos al joven que se disponía a irse, pero cuando paso junto a Sesshomaru pudo notar con parecidos eran.

-padre, Sakura y Shun están siendo vigilados por alguien así que iré a investigar-

-Hmn-

#########

El hombre de la rama veia como los dos niños seguían jugando sin parar, aquel hombre no les quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura.

El hombre sintió la presencia de Sho y salto justo antes de recibir un ataque frontal.

-quién eres? - le pregunto Sho.

-A pasado un tiempo Sho-

Aquel hombre al alzar la mirada dejo mostrar un rostro muy conocido para el.

-Hmn, si planeabas venir con nosotros no crees que debiste decirnos... Lux-

Sakura y Shun al verlo corrieron a saludarlo, pues esta persona era un viejo conocido de Sho. Lux era mitad Tenshi mitad humano, como su padre participo en la guerra Tenshi y su madre murió al dar a luz, Kagome y Sesshomaru se encargaron de criarlo como su hijo por ello Sho le ve como un hermano mayor.

-lo siento, pero me retrase un poco con tu tío Sota, al parecer aun cuando cambien la línea del tiempo los Tenshi pueden permanecer con sus memorias, jaja-

-cómo está mi tío?-

-pues hace lo que puede, sabes la espera desde hace más de ocho años...-

-Que? Si, solo hemos estado menos de cinco días en esta época-

Lux y Sho se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-debemos informarles-

Mientras Lux y Sho comenzaban a caminar hacia la habitación de Kagome, Sakura y Sho debatían si hacerle una corona de flores para su mama o un ramo de flores.

#########

Por otro lado, Sango y Natsu paseaban por otro de los jardines de aquel gigantesco castillo, ella deseaba ver a su querida amiga, pero Hayate y Sho no permitían que nadie se acercara.

-no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando-

#########

En el cuarto de Kagome.

-pero como es...-

-pues como lo oyes, Inu se casó y tuvo un hijo, pero después se fue de mujeriego y tuvo otro hijo, sabes si mal no recuerdo ustedes dos siempre bromeaban acerca de que el día que Inu tuviera un hijo tú te casarías-

Sesshomaru mientras más escuchaba sentía como todas sus preocupaciones se iban desapareciendo al verla despierta y sufriendo con su hermano mayor.

-pero...-

-jajaja, quien diría que te casarías primero con el segundo hijo en tu segunda reencarnación y en la tercera con el primero...ahora que lo pienso-

Hayate volteo a ver a Sesshomaru para intentar adivinar con cuál de sus personalidades le respondería a su pregunta.

-Sesshomaru que fue del hijo de Inuyasha con Kikyo, porque el sería el hermano mayor de los otros cuatro-

-su hijo creció y se casó con una humana, tuvieron una vida pacifica al igual que sus cachorros-

Sesshomaru estuvo al pendiente de su sobrino pues él tomo la responsabilidad por este, pero algo de lo que dijo no era cierto y esto fue por el hecho de que su sobrino estuvo en la guerra Tenshi al igual que su mujer murió antes del primer cumple años de Shun.

-Sesshomaru eres tan reservado...-

Justo en ese momento Sho entro en la habitación a acompañado de Lux, Midoriko al observar a quien sería su hijo comenzó comprender muchas cosas. La mirada de la sacerdotisa comenzó a enfriase debido el rumbo de sus pensamientos...

 _"sí... me caso con el hijo de Inu... yo no.…tengo futuro con..."_

Sesshomaru observo con cuidado a la miko pues se percató de su estado emocional.

-miko, no hagas nada imprudente-

Con esa frase se dirigió a los recientes llegados.

" _ya lo sé... pero … él ya no está, Shion"_


	15. Capítulo 14

Capitulo XIV

 _ **Pov de Kagome**_

 _Luz y oscuridad..._

 _Mis recuerdos comienzan a asociarse unos con otros, mi vida como Tenshi, Midoriko, Kikyo y Kagome se vuelven una sin dejar pasar un detalle, las personas que he conocido y las que han sido muy importantes para mí... las recuerdo a cada una de ella, pero siento que falta alguien, pero..._

 _En mis lejanos recuerdos encuentro a un niño llorando, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, pero a mi alrededor solo veo árboles y un enorme sendero de tierra, pero a lo más alejado se puede deslumbrar la iluminación de un pueblo._

 _\- ¿puedes caminar?- le pregunte al niño._

 _El solo levanto la vista para verme, pero en su mirada se veía vacía..._

 _-no importa... aquella aldea...-_

 _Su voz era casi inaudible, pero lo comprendí, a después de un tiempo cuando llegué a la tierra los youkais comenzaron a atacar aldeas desprotegidas y los que lograban huir eran los dueños de aquellas miradas._

 _-porque... porque mama tuvo que morir...-_

 _-dime cuál es tu nombre- le pregunte al niño._

 _Justo en ese momento comencé a sentir la presencia de Inu, habías regresado de exterminar a unos Taiyoukais en sus tierras del oeste por lo tanto decidimos descansar en aquella aldea._

 _-mi nom...bre es Shion-_

 _-Shion? Qué bonito nombre-_

 _Después de que lo encontré pasaron años de luchas con youkai hasta que logre la paz de aldea en aldea, Inu controlo las tierras del Oeste mientras que yo regrese una vez más aquella aldea destruida a la que pertenecía Shion, de la nada salió un joven de cabellos negros, ojos color café obscuro prácticamente negros y una sonrisa que nunca creí ver._

 _-Señorita Midoriko-_

 _El joven niño había crecido_

 _-cuanto tiempo Shion, ahora cuantos años tienes?_

 _-tengo 28 pero pronto cumpliré 29, espero que el señor Inu ya se allá ido-_

 _Como esperaba, su relación con Inu no Taisho no había mejorado. Ellos desde el primer momento no se caían bien y más aún cuando Shion iba creciendo, sus caracteres chocaban cada vez más, pero me alegro tenerlos en mi vida. Shion me recuerda a Inuyasha cuando es humano además que se lleva mal con Sesshomaru quien es la viva imagen de su padre._

 _-para tu mala suerte no-_

 _Inu apareció justo en ese momento dándole a Shion un gran susto._

 _-"Hielo" porque no te vas a tu palacio-_

 _Shion había apodado a Inu como "hielo" por su manera de comportarse con los humanos, pero conmigo jamás se portó así, bueno al menos solo al principio._

 _-eres hombre? Con tu comportamiento pareces más a un animal-_

 _Mi vida... cuando pienso en los momentos que tuve con cada persona hace que los atesore, pero también hacía que sufriera la partida de cada uno, mientras yo era un ser que no puede morir..._

 _ **"Claro que puedes"**_

 _"Quién eres?"_

 _ **"No quisieras olvidar... olvidar a cada persona... dolor... sufrimiento y pena"**_

 _ **"Olvidar todo lo que existe en este mundo dejando solo tu poder para el cumplimiento de tu misión"**_

 _"El cumplí...miento"_

 _ **"Una vez lo completes... podrás volver a casa donde todos te esperan"**_

 _"Casa..."_

 _ **Fin de Pov de Kagome**_

En la época de Sota.

El mundo como lo conocíamos había cambiado, los youkais fueron transformando el mundo a los deseos de Taiyoukai Shion pero Sota no dejo que ellos lograran conquistar por completo el mundo, liderizo a los humanos hasta formar un ejército destinado a defender a la casi extinta humanidad.

-disculpe señor-

Un soldado entraba al estudio del general, pero este no se encontraba solo, a lado del general se encontraba Shippo vistiendo con armadura al igual que el emblema de la familia No Taisho.

-general Sota encontramos lo que nos ha pedido-

El soldado entrego a Shippo el objeto que había llevado en sus manos.

-muy bien retírate-

El soldado obedeció de inmediato y se alejó de aquella sala, mientras Shippo desenvolvía el paquete.

-no pensé que lo fueran a encontrar-

Shippo al igual que todo el ejercito del oeste se había unido a los humanos por voluntad de la señora Irasue pues sus nietos pertenecían aquella raza.

-no importa, lo encontraron eso es más que suficiente-

Sota había mandado a buscar a su antigua casa los escritos que se relacionaban con la Tenshi pues descubrió después de dos años de la muerte de su compañero al estar patrullando que los youkais intentaban apoderarse de aquellas viejas escrituras.

-Sota sabes, nunca creí que Inuyasha fuera a ser nuestro enemigo-

-pero lo es, hace poco comando a sus tropas para atacar nuestros suministros y se llevó consigo a la mayoría de los niños-

Sota comenzó a desenrollar los pergaminos, pero el escrito estaba en la lengua Tenshi.

-Shippo trae a Etsuko-

(Etsuko era la esposa de Sota, la cual se encontraba embarazada de su primer hijo. Ella era descendiente de los Tenshi con un humano además que era la hermana gemela de Lux)

-Si señor-

Los desplazamientos habían comenzado pero el ser humano había logrado sobrevivir y descubrir maneras de protegerse, todo iba a cambiar...

#########

En la época feudal

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la conciencia de Midoriko se despertó.

La memoria de Kagome había sufrido un cambio después de que Inuyasha le reestableciera su línea del tiempo de Midoriko pero esto dio origen a que la conciencia de la Tenshi comenzara a complementarse, pero esto no duraba por mucho tiempo, sus momentos de lucidez eran tan cortos que hacían que Hayate se preocupará. Sho y Lux habían descubierto la manera de mandar mensajes al General Sota con el que habían estado en contacto para estar informados del avance de Hojo y las planeaciones al movilizar a las tropas

Sesshomaru por su parte recordó todo lo ocurrido en la línea del tiempo adonde pertenecían sus hijos, recordó aquel enemigo se enfrentaban y todo lo que con llevaba.

Los días en el palacio no eran tan dulces como todos querían, los momentos alegres eran cuando Kagome tenía momentos de lucidez, disfrutándolos con sus hijos, amigos y junto al ser que la amaba.

-Maaaamaaa-

Gritaba Sakura desde el jardín, la miko se encontraba en uno de sus paseos normales. Sesshomaru las acompañaba mientras Shun corría detrás de ellos, cada uno encontraba la paz que necesitaba. Los compañeros de la miko les agradaba ver aquellas escenas familiares, ver a su amiga disfrutar de algo que le fue arrebatado antes de poder disfrutarlo.

-miraaa, hay flores de color azuul!-

Todos veían a la pequeña que corría justo enfrente de ellos pensando en cuanto duraría esta paz.

-es muy bonita hija-

La miko iba de la mano con el Taiyoukai pues su salud iba en deterioro con el tiempo, aunque el gran Lord hacia todo lo que estuviera en su alcance no era suficiente para mantenerla estable.

-¡papa, papa!- le gritaba Shun.

La pareja veía como sus niños corrían por el jardín mientras que sus compañeros disfrutaban de una merienda en la terraza.

-Sesshomaru, gracias por traerlos-

-Hmn-

El youkai solo podía responder así pues tan solo al contemplar aquella escena se quedaba absorto, el sol como fondo del gran escenario, sus hijos corriendo libremente sin ninguna preocupación, los compañeros de una vida de peleas establecidos con familias y felices y por último a su amada Kagome sonriendo mientras recibía los rayos de un sol que se despide de ellos.

El no creía como todas las peleas terminaran así, tanto en la línea original como en la nueva.

Todos atesoraban aquella felicidad, todos querían que durara.

Sango y Miroku platicaban de como su Natsu había reído cuando Rin le puso una corona de flores a su amo Sesshomaru, mientras Rin volaba en Kirara junto con Kohaku disfrutando de la maravillosa vista que tenían de sus seres queridos.

Sho por otro lado había recibido una noticia de su tío Sota donde decía:

 _Para: Sho no Taisho Higurashi_

 _De: Sota Higurashi_

 _Sho necesito que le comuniques algo a Kagome pero... sin que se lo digas a tu padre, es de vital importancia esto, hemos conseguido uno de los pergaminos de Tenshi pero es referente a la maldición de Kagome, el escrito decía que..._

Sho después de leerlo fue de inmediato con su tío Hayate para hablar de ello.

-tío, sabias de ello!-

Hayate pudo imaginar que se trataba, pero no pudo evadir el momento.

-si hablas de la maldición de edad, si, ya lo sabía-

-explícamela-

-la verdadera maldición de Kagome se llama maldición annorum, es un viejo maleficio impuesto para los Tenshi que desobedecían la voluntad divina-

Sho miraba como su tío cambiaba de semblante con cada palabra.

-los Tenshi que la recibían eran exiliados de nuestro mundo dejándonos vagando por la tierra, a la merced de los youkai de cualquier nivel-

-pero que tiene de diferencia eso de enviarlos a proteger la tierra-

-todo, Kagome fue enviada como poder y la gracia de un Tenshi pero al contraer la maldición todo poder le fue separado de su cuerpo formando una entidad con ella que debe encargarse que se aplique justicia, normalmente este poder conduce a los más despiadados seres a los Tenshi Annorum para que los destrocen en cuerpo y mente, no es muy común este maleficio pero Shio lo conocía e intento aplicarlo en Sesshomaru con un ligero cambio-

-cual? -

-la maldición alejaría su poder, pero el poder de su querida esposa lo mataría, por ella Kagome se vuelve débil, Aion la destruye por dentro para que esta no ataque al amor de su vida-

Sho no creía lo que escuchaba, todos esos años creyendo que sus problemas de salud eran su sobre esfuerzo.

-entonces...-

-Kagome se quedará sin fuerza dejando en libertad su verdadera naturaleza Tenshi, sin recuerdos de ninguna vida, sin un atisbo de memoria solo tendrá un objetivo y se es corregir el mundo para que este balance no se pierda-

Mientras tanto en el jardín

-no creí que te fuera a encontrar- la voz de Kagome estaba cargada con dolor y dulzura, una dulzura que solo podría darle aquella niña el conoció.

-te dije que te encontraría-

Sesshomaru bajo su rostro para poder ver y contemplar su semblante, Kagome lo miraba con una cara tranquila y.… con la más profunda tristeza.

-lo único que espero es que todos estén a salvo-

-y lo estarán-

-nunca me olvides

Sesshomaru pudo comprender, pero había sido muy tarde, la miko había perdido el sentido dando paso a la conciencia de Midoriko.

-Miko...-

Midoriko lo contemplo, su semblante era frio e inexpresivo pues no quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

-no te preocupes, ella volverá cuando allá... resuelto un...-

La voz de Midoriko se fue apagando para caer en un profundo sueño, Sesshomaru la atrapo con gracia y la cargo en sus brazos para poder llevarla a descansar.

 _"si tan solo pudiera hacer algo"_

 _ **"no puedes"**_

La voz de su bestia lo regresaba a la realidad, la realidad donde no puede ayudar a su amada.

 _ **Kagome y Aion**_

 _-Aion!- le gritaba Kagome_

 _-Kagome, bienvenida-_

 _-dime, como puedo cambiarlo-_

 _-a que te refieres? -_

 _-el destino de mis hijos, el destino de ….-_

 _-todavía estas aferrada a protegerlo? -_

 _-si-_

 _ **Fin de Kagome y Aion**_

Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca de la cama de la miko esperando a que esta regresara de su fugaz sueño.

Ya se había vuelto un habito del señor de aquellas tierras pasar en vela cuidando de ella o más bien esperando a que sus fugases recuperamientos de memorias aparecieran para poder estar con su amada miko.

-Sessho...maru- a voz de Kagome apenas se escuchaba, pero fue suficiente para el youkai.

-dime amor-

Sesshomaru había cambiado, no podía permitirse desaprovechar cualquier momento de su tiempo con ella, presentía que le quedaba muy poco de este.

-lle...vame al ...lago-

-Hmn-

Sesshomaru la tomo con la delicadeza que pudo mientras la aferraba a su pecho al salir por la ventana, mientras pasaban por los cielos cubiertos de estrellas dejando a la luna como único espectador de su fuga. El aire gélido tocaba la delicada piel enfermiza de la miko, el youkai al percibirse de su tenue temblor la cubrió con su estola dándole la calidez que ella necesitaba. El paisaje cambiaba mientras avanzaban entre más él apresuraba su carrera contra el tiempo.

Al llegar al gran lago la luna se encontraba justo encima de ellos sus miradas se cruzaron dando una tierna y nostálgica sensación de despedida...

-Sesshomaru, sé que has hecho por mi tanto, pero...-

-Kagome...-

-Aion dice que ya es hora-

La noticia la había estado suponiendo el Taiyoukai desde que la escucho por la tarde.

-es hora de que te vayas, verdad-

La voz de Sesshomaru apenas era un susurro per Kagome las entendía...

-si... mi tiempo ha acabado, Aion saldrá de mi cuerpo e ira a mi época, allí ella balancease la paz-

Aion le había advertido a Sesshomaru mucho antes del cambio de tiempo que Kagome no resistiría por más tiempo con la maldición y que una vez liberada no podía adivinar qué pasaría después del balance del mundo.

-quiero que me despidas de todos y.… cuídalos por mi-

Con aquella última frase Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru dándole un tierno beso en los labios mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en pequeños pétalos de cerezo dejando a Sesshomaru observando cómo se van con el viento a otra época, mientras la luna era su único testigo de aquella dolorosa despedida

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Este es el final de la historia, creare la segunda parte si lo desean, espero sus comentarios si desean saber que paso con ellos.**_

 _ **La segunda parte trataría de Kagome como Tenshi en el mundo actual, sus esfuerzos contra Shion (Inuyasha y Hoyo) al igual que la historia de Inu, Midoriko y Shion.**_

 _ **También lo que paso con Sesshomaru después de la partida de Kagome pero todo dependerá de si quieren que la continúe.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme ***_ **(^ 0^)***


	16. Aviso

La continuación de la historia será : **_Mondschein: der erste Stern._**


	17. Capitulo 15

Capitulo XV

En la época de Kagome…

Todo el mundo sufría estragos de las últimas batallas, mientras más resistían los humanos más youkais aparecían… el mundo tranquilo y lleno de paz había terminado, pero algo era seguro…

La luz de la esperanza que los hombres y mujeres tenían en no dejarse vencer seguía, todos esperaban aquel milagro que pudiera salvarlos.

Después de mandar el mensaje a Shu habían pasado un mes… cuando una luz apareció en el cielo despegando todas las nubes de veneno que cubría toda la ciudadela. De la luz apareció una mujer con vestiduras de sol, cabellos azules en diferentes tonos, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda y a su lado una beba de escasos meses, pero sin embargo esta poseía el cabello negro azabache y una tez pálida.

Al ir descendiendo del cielo las tropas de Sota se acercaron.

-quién eres? - pregunto Sota, pero al ver a la joven con la beba supo inmediatamente quien era.

-Hermana…

 _-no, lo siento, pero no soy Kagome-_

-entonces quién eres? - pregunto.

 _-soy Aion-_

Después de esto Sota observo a la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Aion…

-y ella? -

 _-esta… es Kagome… Midoriko y Kikyo-_

Sota sabia de lo ocurrido con su hermana pues en el entrenamiento de Hayate, este le explico cómo ocurrió todo con Kagome.

-bien, resolveré mis dudas después… a que has salido del cuerpo de Kagome? -

 _-ella de seo salvarlo… me parece imprudente, pero es la única manera de salvarla a ella-_

 _-conoces la maldición de la edad verdad? -_

-sí, pero no hay manera de revocarla-

 _-si hay, pero esto no es lo que quiere Kagome… lo que ella quiere es evitar el futuro donde el muere…_

 _-los Tenshi pueden ver el futuro de las personas, pero no el propio-_

 _-si él vive, ella muere y si el muere, ella es consumida por la maldición-_

Sota escuchaba cada palabra de Aion, pero no podía creer como todo el futuro se volvía oscuro para su hermana…

-no hay manera que se salven los dos? -

 _-si hay, pero es demasiado complicado, de hecho, Shu ya lo conoce-_

 _-reestablecer la línea original, pero esta línea del tiempo no cambiaría, solo lo haría el futuro de ellos dos y de sus hijos-_

¿Cada problema se volvía más y más complicado, que acaso no podía ser más fácil todo como cuando su hermana iba tras Naraku?

Mientras pensaba en cómo solucionarlo otro ser de luz apareció…

-Aion no tengo mucho tiempo, él va a ataca los… intentara matar a Sota…. Él sabe de tu llegada y… del paradero de Sesshomaru en esta época-

La voz Sota la conocía… y antes de desvanecerse menciono su nombre y fue correspondido por una sonrisa

-Inuyasha…-

Sota llevo a Aion a los cuarteles generales para poder hablar mejor, tenían pensado buscar al Sesshomaru de esa época debido a que en cualquier línea del tiempo ellos necesitarían de su poder para derrotar Hoyo.

Mientras buscaban el paradero de Sesshomaru, Aion comenzó con su misión de purificar el mundo, ganaron territorios y el ambiente comenzó a mejorar gracias a ella, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba él bebe que llevaba se iba viendo con menos energía como si fuera afectado por el simple hecho de estar allí.

Sota sabía que aquel bebe representaba la humanidad de su hermana pues en una parte del entrenamiento Hayate le mostro como era en realidad su poder de Tenshi…

 _ **Comienzo de Flashback**_

 _-aaaaaaaaah, Hayate no se vale tú tienes más poder que yo-_

 _Mientras Sota intentaba recuperarse del ataque de su hermano, el mayor se transformaba en un ser con mucha luz y mientras esto ocurría un pequeño ser iba apareciendo en un costado de este._

 _-qué es eso? -_

 _-un bebe…jajaja que no lo ves? -_

 _Sota no comprendía como aquel bebe se viera como el cuando era niño._

 _-mira el soy yo y yo soy el-_

 _Hayate no paraba de reír pues sabía que su explicación no ayudaba de mucho._

 _-ok ok, cuando un Tenshi está en el Celesti que es nuestro hogar esta es nuestra forma, pero si somos mandados a la tierra poseemos nuestra verdadera forma se suprime al igual que nuestro máximo poder, ahora estoy en mi máximo poder por eso él bebe que vez aquí es el representante de mi humanidad. Si este bebe fuera destruido o comido yo no podría regresar a la tierra claro eso cambia si eres expulsado del cielo-_

 _-en que cambia? -_

 _Pregunto Sota_

 _-bueno es complicado, si eres expulsado sin una vieja maldición te vuelves un Taiyoukai, pero si es con maldición es algo mucho más horrible…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Los meses pasaban y los continuos viajes de Aion se volvían cada vez más peligrosos, Sesshomaru era una persona difícil de encontrar, Aion sabía que él no quería se encontrado por ella, pero aun así lo busco pues solo había una técnica que podría matar definitivamente con Hoyo, pero era una técnica combinada con dos energías de enorme poder y estos debían ser Reiki y Youki.

- _Sesshomaru no quiere que lo encuentre-_

Le dijo a su acompañante Etsuko.

\- ¿Por qué señorita?

 _\- él sabe de mi llegada, pero también sabe que si nos encontramos no seré la que espera ver-_

 _-él quiere ver a su Kagome, pero yo no soy, también sabe que lo estoy buscando por eso el busca con mayor esfuerzo una manera de acabar con hoyo antes de que lo encuentre o eso creo-_

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del mundo…

-Padre, Hana está llamándote-

-Hmn-

En esos días Sesshomaru había escucha de la llegada de Aion gracias a su hija Hana, pero cada vez que la veía no podía evitar recordar a Kagome…

-Padre…

Shu esperaba a un lado a que su padre diera algún indicio de aceptación, cuando él lo dio Hana entro en la habitación de este…

-padre, tengo que informar que ya tengo lo que me has pedido… pero es muy arriesgado, el regresar en el tiempo con una línea original modificada es inestable en todos los sentidos-

-yo juzgare eso-

-padre-

Shu y Hana querían impedir que su padre intentara un cambio en la línea pues la existencia del mundo estaba por colapsar, el balance del bien y del mal estaba desmoronándose, un cambio más sería el decisivo.

-donde esta Hayate? -

-Él se encuentra en el patio del castillo-

Al decir esto Sesshomaru partí a su encuentro, Shu y Hana sabían cuan desesperado estaba su padre, después de todo el tiempo comenzaba a alcanzar a cada hijo y las memorias de su felicidad con su madre iban desapareciendo, solo quedaban unas cuantas.

Esos siglos sintiendo que algo le faltaba, que algo estaba olvidando.

Mientras que Hayate se encontraba en el patio pensaba en las posibilidades de poder salvar a la poca familia que le quedaba…

Sesshomaru cada día se iba volviendo el demonio cruel que antes era y su hermana había comenzado el camino hacia su muerte…

Shun había desaparecido dos siglos atrás y sus sobrinos que quedaban solo tenían hasta la próxima semana para desaparecer…

-Hayate-

Hayate al escuchar su nombre voltio y contemplo al youkai que tenía enfrente, su rostro era como el hielo, su mirada decía que él era un asesino que no tendría miedo de matar a cualquiera aun si fuera su hijo.

-sí? -

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? -

-Hoyo está recaudando fuerzas, Inuyasha salió otra vez así que posible mente este inactivo por dos meses- dijo examinando le el rostro.

-tengo el conjuro-

Hayate al escucharlo entendió por qué Hana y Shu habían estado ausentes por tanto tiempo, habían ido a Celesti a pedir información del viaje al pasado.

-y? no tiene caso, sería difícil reconstruir una línea del tiempo tan destrozada-

-voy a regresar a la época de Midoriko-

Eso si lo dejo consternado, Midoriko? Porque? Eso sería aún más complicado que cuando Hoyo regreso al pasado, pondría en peligro la existencia de el mismo y de Kagome al igual que Inuyasha.

-estas mal, si lo haces arriesgas demasiado, además tu ni siquiera recuerdas el rostro de la mujer de aparecer en tus sueños verdad? -

Sesshomaru a partir de la desaparición de Shun olvido el rostro de Kagome dejan así su mente inconstante conflicto.

-no lo recuerdo, pero daré mi vida porque no sea atrapada por Hoyo-

Hayate sabía que Aion había previsto esto por no comprendía porque tenía tanto miedo, la existencia de Hoyo se había vuelto en su totalidad algo que no se podía evitar, pero en más de una vez sentía que había algo más, algo que no tenía que ver con Kagome y Kikyo, sino un secreto que quedaba escondido en Midoriko pues aun cuando el prometido de Midoriko fue nombrado siempre existían diferentes fuentes que se contradecían…

Inu no Taisho jamás menciono, aparte de en la carta, al prometido de Midoriko, además que en todo esto el conocía la existencia de otra persona, pero no recordaba aquel nombre…

 **######**

 **Nota:**

 **La historia aparte abarcara desde que Kagome regresa hasta que le Hana le avisa que tiene el encargo de su padre.**

 **Es pero que les siga gustando la historia (^ _ ^)**


End file.
